Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone
by USA Tiger
Summary: On the night Voldemort attacks the Potter's home, a completely different person finds Harry before Sirius Black or Hagrid. Harry is found and adopted by Nermia's very own eternal lost boy Ryoga Hibiki! Soon Harry will be joining his classmates at Hogwarts but how will Hogwarts handle this kind of Harry? And how does it affect the prophecy, what is the 'power he knows not?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi

Author notes: Ok so a new story I've been working on and off for a while. This idea is what helped me get over my writer's block while starting up on my other fics after being out of the writing loop for almost 4 years. Hopefully you guys might like it.

Chapter 1

There were times... ok almost all the time... where Ryoga hated his lack of direction and ability to end up just about anywhere. Never knew where he was and had no idea how he sometimes was in Japan one minute then someplace like America the next. It was annoying and he never understood how it happened. His non-existent sense of direction almost always worked against him when he wanted to be somewhere, taking days, weeks and sometimes months to get where he wanted to go.

On the other hand, sometimes it worked out for him. He sometimes ended up in a new place that allowed him to learn a new fighting technique that he could try out against Ranma. And sometimes...

"oh Kami-sama..." Ryoga said softly as he looked at the little two story cottage in front of them, part of the roof caved and he could see small trails of smoke rise up, likely from some sort of fire inside. He had only found the house after hearing a loud booming noise from where he was camping in the woods. The lost boy could see the lights and houses of the nearby village but no one seemed to be heading toward the house itself. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ryoga ran over to the house, pushing on the back door until his strength over powered it and it fell to the floor with a bang.

The kitchen he entered to was undamaged beyond a few things knocked over but the living room was another story all together. There was blast marks on the wall and a figure crumpled on the floor in front of the stairs. Ryoga quickly ran over, kneeling down the body and turned it over. A young man, only a few years older than him, started back with lifeless hazel colored eyes. Ryoga gently pressed his fingers against the man's neck only to sigh as he felt no pulse. "Kuso..."

Ryoga gently closed the man's eyes then started up the stairs, one hand on the wall to keep him from getting lost. The teen went straight to the room with the blasted open door. He stopped for a moment at seeing the young woman lying on the ground, the red hair made him think of his rival-friend in his cursed female form, only this woman was must more petite looking and didn't seem to have the... assets... Ranma's girl form had. A few feet away was an overturned crib with parts of the ceiling lying on top. and a pile of robes and what looked like ashes, smoke lazily curling up from the pile.

'What happened here?' Ryoga wondered as he picked up the strange stick that was laying next to the pile of robes, wondering what it was and what had caused all this damage. He would say a chi or ki attack but he doubted anyone here was a martial artist of any kind. And the eternal lost boy had seen this kind of stick before, but he couldn't remember where at the moment. "This is some sort of nursery... where's the baby that goes with it?" he asked softly in Japanese.

The answer came quickly as a baby cried from the direction of the overturned crib, making Ryoga's eyes widen and he quickly rushed over, pocketing the stick, easily throwing the pieces of roof off the crib then lifting the crib itself out of the way. Ryoga's eyes widen as he saw a child, who looked to be around a year old, who was sitting in the floor with big fat tears and blood from a cut on its forehead running down its face. The toddler was holding a stuffed stag doll. The crib was put down to the side and Ryoga quickly picked up the babe.

"Shhhh, shhhh. it's ok" Ryoga said, cradling the baby to his chest carefully and gently, mindful of his strength. The baby sniffed and fisted a hand in Ryoga's tunic shirt. The child looked confused, Ryoga had been speaking in Japanese again and hadn't understood what was said.

"Mama" The child said, pointing at the red headed woman. Ryoga walked over and knelt down next to the body, thinking she was a beautiful woman, a type of person that would make Ryoga blush if the situation wasn't what it was. Her green eyes, something that she shared with her child, were blank and dull in death. "Mama, up!"

"I'm sorry Chibi, she can't hear you" Ryoga said, this time in English. Ryoga looked around the room, he was uncomfortable with just up and walking out with the toddler. He wanted to go and find help, go into the nearby village to tell somewhat what happen but being who he was, Ryoga was afraid he would get lost on the way. And being lost in the wild with a baby was never a good thing. The toddler sniffed and hugged it's stuffed animal closer. The teen looked out the window and sighed as there didn't seem to be anyone coming toward the house, surely the people nearby heard the same noises he did?

'Guess I don't have a choice, I'll have to chance it' Ryoga thought, looking for any sort of bag he could carry. If he was taking the baby with him, Ryoga was going to be prepared in case he got lost, again. Ryoga finally found a bag in one of the drawers in the room and started to stuff cloth diapers, wipes and other baby stuff that he saw inside. He even found two other stuff toys that the toddler pointed at wanting, a little stuffed wolf and dog which went into the bag as well. Ryoga was curious, all the things he put in there, the bag didn't seem to get very full. Another thing he found gave him some clue to what the baby's name was.

"Harry's Baby book" Ryoga ready slowly, flipping it open and reading briefly. There was the baby's full name, Harrison 'Harry' James Potter, was on the front page. Ryoga decided to take the book as well then carefully left the room, his hand on the wall.

"Mama? Mama!" Harry yelled, reaching back toward the door crying.

"I'm sorry Chibi, your Kasan is gone" Ryoga said, rubbing the toddler's back. Harry sniffed and looked at the strange boy that was holding him.

"Gon?" he asked, rubbing his face against his stag doll.

"Yes, gone" Ryoga reached the bottom of the stairs and made sure Harry was turned away so he wouldn't see his daddy on the floor.

Inside the kitchen, Ryoga found and packed bottles and formula then found jars of baby foods which were also placed in the bag with the little spoons and plates he found. He couldn't think of anything else to get, he didn't really know much about what to get babies, but he hoped it would be enough.

'Hopefully, I'll find someone quickly' Ryoga thought as he brave going out the door with little Harry on his hip and packed baby bag over his other shoulder. As he disappeared into the woods, Sirius Black rode up on his motorcycle, franticly call the Potter's name as he jumped off and ran in, not know that he missed his godson by a minute or so, Ryoga already lost in the woods.

* * *

Hours later, Ryoga cried in relief as he stumbled across his campsite again. He had been wondering for hours, little Harry was sleeping against his shoulder and Ryoga hadn't seen a single person. It was maddening but it didn't really surprise him.

"When I really need to find someone is when I get the most lost" He muttered, sighing as he dropped the bag on top of his after entering his tent. He then laid Harry down on his sleeping bag, the toddler curling up with a cute little sighs. Ryoga's lips quirked in a smile, the little boy was kinda cute. He had to do something about that little cut on his forehead.

Ryoga sat in front of his bag, jumping as something poked him in the hip. He reached into his pocket and took out the weird stick, looking at his curiously again then sticking it in a pocket in his travel pack. He would figure the stick out later he thought at he got his first aid kit.

Harry was picked up and gently laid in his lap, cleaning and disinfecting the cut on the baby's forehead. Ryoga hissed softly at he looked at the cut, wondering what made it and why it was such a weird shape, like a little lightning bolt.

"Oh Chibi, that's going to scar" He murmured softly as he put a bandage on top of it. Harry stirred and blinked pretty green eyes at Ryoga.

"Mama? Dada?" He asked, looking around. "Pafoo?" Ryoga didn't know what a 'Pafoo' was but he was sure they didn't have it.

"Sorry little one, it's just you and me" Ryoga said softly. "My name is Ryoga" Harry tilted his head to the side, nibbling on his toy's little antler.

"Ryoa?" Harry repeated.

"Ry-o-ga" The teen repeated slowly.

"Ryoa!" Harry said again, laughing. Ryoga sighed; he guessed that was the best he was going to get.

* * *

Ryoga groaned as he stumbled out of the alleyway, one hand on the rough brick wall, looking around with a blurry, lost expression. The other arm was holding Harry on his hip, the toddler playing with one of his bandannas in his little hands.

The last month since Ryoga had had found and rescued little Harry Potter was a learning experience but also an adventure. Ryoga had finally figured out what the stick he found was after an incident when Harry had made one of his toys float to him, it was a wand. While Ryoga himself didn't have any magic, he had been to several different magical settlements while on his trips.

Ryoga never found his way to the village near the house where he found Harry, and by the time he saw other people, he wasn't even in England anymore. So Harry was stuck with him in the meantime. It hadn't been as bad as he thought it would have been, he never once got lost from Harry, maybe something about the child's magic helped with that, and he amazingly only turned into a pig twice. He had been worried how the boy might take seeing him turn into a swine the first time he was splashed with cold water, only to find the boy laughing in delight, asking him to do it again.

Ryoga shook the memory out of his head and looked around.

There were several people walking up and down the street in front of him, dressed in what looked like brightly color... dresses? Nearby was a large white stone building and Ryoga could see the people enter and exit its doors. He figured it wouldn't hurt to try there for help and with that thought in mind, Ryoga headed for Gringotts.

At the doors, Ryoga ignored the inscription on the wall and gave a curious look to the little short ugly men standing guard.

"Hi!" Harry grinned and waved at the goblins as Ryoga walked into the bank. The Japanese teen looked around curious; it wasn't like anything he had ever seen. More of the little men were sitting at desks, conducting some sort of business with lines of people. He was starting to wonder if he would find the help he and Harry needed here as he started to wonder around.

* * *

Snapfang, captain of the guards of the Diagon Ally branch of Gringotts, watched the young Asian male with narrowed eyes. There was something about the young human that set him on his guard. A deep sniff as he wondered closer carried the scent of the outdoors, a faint smell of wolf demon and very oddly an undertone of pig. There was something else, the child in his arms was very familiar and as Snapfang sniffed again, he realized what it was. The boy in front of him had the Potter child!

The Potters, who while considered a 'pure-blood' family, where an odd bunch to the rest of the British wizarding world. They were well known for being friendly to other races of creatures, including goblins. James Potter, while a prankster, who loved to pull jokes on the guards of the bank, was also what some would call a 'goblin-friend', much like his father and grandfather before him. Whenever James, and his muggleborn mate Lily, came to the bank they would bring their child with them. All the goblins were familiar with the boy, seeing him often until the Potters had to go into hiding.

As Ryoga passed one of the many columns in the back of the lobby, bringing him out of site of the people within, he stiffened as his 'danger sense' went off, quickly reaching up and grabbing his heavy iron-bamboo umbrella, opening it and bringing it up in front of him like a shield in time as a heavy pole ax fell upon it with a heavy clang. Snapfang eyes widen, a simple umbrella shouldn't have stopped a weapon like that, especially his, much less give the sound of metal on metal. Two of the other guards who had quickly followed their leader s example also attacked.

Ryoga's eyes flashed as he kicked out with one foot, catching Snapfang by surprised and kicking him back into the wall while closing the umbrella with a snap before swinging it at one of his attackers, knocking the goblin s spear out of its hands before the heavy iron weapon hit it in the stomach, knocking its breath out with a swoosh, and left laying on the floor with the combat umbrella on of it. Just as quickly, Ryoga flipped over the head of the final goblin, grabbing its sword bare handed and wrenching the blade out of the goblin's hands. Thanks to the 'Blasting point' training Ryoga had with Cologne, the teen's skin was hard as a tanks and barely felt the sharp blade as he tossed it away before planting his fist into the goblin's face.

All the while, Snapfang slowly brought himself to his feet, watching this human amazingly take out his two best men without any magic! He also noticed that the whole time, he kept a hold of Harry Potter, always making sure the boy was facing away from the danger and always in a protective hold. The goblin's eyes narrowed before bellowing "STOP" in gobbledygook. The other guards that were heading their way slid to a halt while Ryoga took up a stance in case he was attacked again. The whole time, harry kept quiet, eyes wide and clinging tightly to Ryoga's shirt.

"Who are you human and why do you have the Potter heir" Snapfang asked lowly so the wizards and witches that were on the other end of the bank wouldn't hear them. They had already drawn enough attention to them as it was by attacking the teen, Snapfang was glad the fight had taken place out of the view of the main lobby.

"I would like to know that as well. It's not every day a human can take down a goblin guard without a single use of magic" a voice said behind them all. Snapfang and the other goblins snapped to attention, turning and bowing to their leader Ragnok.

"They attacked me first" Ryoga said angrily.

"So they did, quite rashly I might add. But it was in the defense of the boy you have with you there, the Potters were friends of the goblin nation after all and we do not know who you are or why you have the Potter heir" Ragnok said calmly.

"I saved him from his house after whoever attacked it, I'm not about to let you take him away after you attacked me." Ryoga said bluntly. Ragnok studied Ryoga for a moment, looking deeply into the teen's eyes before nodding once.

"I see" He finally said. "I believe we should continue this conversation in my office" With that, the goblin turned and walked down the hallway he came from. Ryoga frowned then picked up his combat umbrella from the floor and followed the goblin leader.

* * *

Ryoga was lead to a large office at the end of the hallway, walls decorated with various weapons and paintings of battles between goblins and all sorts of different races. Ryoga was a tiny bit startled to see the painting moving and hear very faint sounds of the battle come from it, not unlike a TV with the volume turned down low. Ragnok motioned for Ryoga to sit in one of the chairs in front of a large desk while the goblin sat in a tall, goblin size chair. The teen took off his traveling pack and set it on the ground next to the chair with a loud thump and sat down in the chair with Harry in his lap.

"Now, let s start shall we?" Ragnok asked, pressing the tips of his clawed fingers together.

"I am Ragnok, Director of the Diagon Ally branch of Gringotts and leader of the Goblin nation of Great Britain." The goblin introduced himself. "I will say, I am impressed, not even the wizards have had such an easy time taking one of us down, but you took out three of my best guards and without any magic what so ever"

"Those were your best?" Ryoga couldn't help but blurt out, raising an eyebrow. "That wasn't even a work out for me" Ragnok chuckled softly, leaning back in his seat.

"I could see that, and all the time you were able to keep the Potter boy safe" He said, nodding to the boy who was watching the paintings on the wall. "Your... weapon is most curious. A bamboo umbrella should never be able to stand up against a goblin made weapon, yet it sounded as if Snapfang's pole ax was striking metal."

"It's an Iron Combat Umbrella" Ryoga said with a shrug. "One I'm thinking of replacing soon, it's starting to feel too light for me"

"You are a warrior" Ragnok said, still very impressed. "Might I have this warrior's name then?"

"Watakushi no namae wa Hibiki Ryoga" Ryoga nodded his head slightly, eyes never leaving Ragnok's.

"Hmm, Japanese, your accent said as much" Ragnok murmured. "You mentioned that you saved young Mr. Potter from the house after his family was attacked. Would you care to explain what you meant and why you kept the child with you this whole time?"

"I was camping in the woods and heard a loud explosion. I raced toward the sounds and found the house. The roof was damaged and I entered to help whoever was trapped inside." Ryoga explained, closing his eyes to think back to that night. "I found his father dead at the bottom of the stairs and his mother in the nursery. Harry-chan was under an overturned crib. I wanted to take him into the nearby village but... well... I had a problem finding it" Ryoga blushed hotly as his eyes opened again.

"The Potter's home on Godric Hallow is on the very end of the village, how could you not find it?" Ragnok asked in disbelief.

"I... I have a problem finding my way" Ryoga said, looking down at his lap. Harry looked up at Ryoga with a grin. "I have... no sense of direction. My entire family has this problem. I cannot even find my way out of a room easily. I couldn't leave Harry-chan in that house by himself and it didn't look like help was coming so I took a chance and took him with me. But my... handicap... worked against me and I've been lost for over a month."

Ragnok listened with a surprised then thoughtful look as he thought over what Ryoga said. He absently nodded to one of the lower class goblins at the door to bring some refreshments as he pondered it over.

"Could this... problem you have be some sort of curse?" He finally asked, a curse could make the boy loose all sense of direction, sometimes the curse breakers ran into curses like that.

"I don't know, my whole family has been liked this for generations" Ryoga said with a shrug of his shoulders. He had winced slightly as Ragnok said 'curse'. "And I do have a curse on me"

"What sort of curse" Ragnok asked, seeing the door opened out of the corner of his eye and another goblin entered with a tray of drinks. As Ryoga opened his mouth to explain, the goblin's foot caught on the edge of a flagstone, causing him to trip and send the tray of drinks to go flying. There were several cold drinks on the tray, which flew into Ryoga, drenching the teen and triggering his curse. Harry cried in surprise as he suddenly fell down a few inches and handed on the cushion of the chair, luckily not falling off.

Ragnok stood as Ryoga disappeared and quickly walked around to the other side of the desk. Ryoga's shirt and pants were still in the chair with a larger quivering lump inside. He pulled the shirt back, revealing a black piglet wearing Ryoga's bandanna around his neck.

"BEEWWW"

* * *

Author note: So, after looking up just when Ranma 1/2 came out, which was at the end of the 80's, this takes place at the end of the Ranma 1/2 series and the very start of Harry Potter. The Ranma 1/2 is pushed back a few years so it takes place in the early 80's instead so it can match up. No pairing have been decided yet, I'm debating on just letting Ryoga stay with Akari or one of the other characters as long as it's not Akane cause I hate her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi

Author Note: Wow, I'm overwhelm by the amount of support the fic got right off the bat. Thanks to my new beta for this story The Blissfull Wolf for helping me out. More author notes at the bottom!

* * *

"BEEWWW" Ragnok's first thought was that the young man had played a trick on him and had changed into an Animagus form. Except for the fact that he was surrounded by the clothing he had been wearing. Ragnok knew enough about that type of magic that the clothing transforms with him. The goblin was snapped out of his thoughts as the piggyfied Ryoga started to oink and bwee rapidly, waving his front hoofs.

"I don't suppose you can change back?" Ragnok asked. Ryoga oinked softly then wiggled the rest of the way out of his shirt and hopped off the chair. He trotted over to kettle of hot water that was lying on its side; most of its contents spilled out and pointed a hoof at it. "You need... hot water?" the goblin guessed after a moment. Ryoga oinked excitedly and nodded his head.

"You! Go fetch some more hot water!" Ragnok barked at the lower ranking goblin who had been watching with wide eyes. The goblin quickly scrambled up off the floor and ran out of the room. He returned a minute later with another kettle of hot water, handing it to his leader. Ragnok looked at the kettle then down at Ryoga, the young man had changed after the cold drinks were spilt on him so...

"Yowch!" Ryoga yelped as he turned back into a human, the water had been very hot. He quickly ran back over to the chair, grabbed his shirt and pants then dove out of sight behind the chairs. He popped back out after a few seconds, once again fully dressed. Harry meanwhile was laughing loudly and clapping his hands.

"I suppose you can explain what just happen?" Ragnok asked as he shoved the empty kettle into the lower goblin's hands and told him to leave. Ryoga sighed; he hated explaining his curse, but nodded and sat back down, pulling Harry into his lap again. Once both boy and goblin was seated, Ryoga launched into an explanation of the cursed Jusenkyo springs and how he ended up as a pig.

* * *

"So this is the curse you mentioned before?" Ragnok asked once Ryoga finished his story. The goblin director was really intrigued! He wondered if the Chinese branch of the bank knew about these springs.

"Yeah, I don't have any real control over it. Both cold and hot liquids just seem to find all of us" Ryoga said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hate turning into a pig, it's made my life hell since I'm so small and pigs are something people and other animals like to eat"

"I can... see where that would be a problem." Ragnok agreed. "Is there any way to cure it for good?"

"As far as I know, only the spring of the drowned man can turn me back for good. But we got into a battle with the Phoenix People a few months ago and I'm not sure if the springs have recovered yet" Ryoga said with a sigh.

"Phoenix people... I thought that race had died out!" Ragnok said. Old records talked about the phoenix race having a humanoid form but a war had wiped them all out until only the bird version was left. It was rumored that the Veela might be descended from that race themselves but Veela were also rumored to be distantly related to Harpies.

"Not this clan" Ryoga muttered, shuddering as he remembered how hard the fight had been and how Akane almost died. "They live close to Jusenkyo and so do the Musk and Amazons."

"Hibiki-san... I would like for a couple of healers and curse breakers to look you over. Perhaps they can find the key you need to be cured of this and of your problem with your direction if it is a curse as well." Ragnok said. "And also for a healer to check Harry over. There isn't much known about what happened the night that the Potters were attacked, but Voldemort would have been using some of the most evil and darkest magic possible, so it would be a good idea to make sure the Potter heir wasn't affected by this."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Ryoga said, leaning over and digging in his pack. "Maybe this can help, I found it the night I found Harry in his nursery next to a pile of ash and robes" he took out the wand he found that night and dropped it on the desk.

"Are you saying... this is the Dark Lord Voldemort's wand?!" Ragnok asked eyes wide as he looked at the dark colored wand on his desk. "yes... yes the curse breakers can check the wand to see what the last few spells that had been used were" The goblin called in another one, barking orders in Gobbledegook. A few minutes later, a group of goblins entered Ragnok's office, one of them taking Harry from Ryoga while another snagged Ryoga's wrist and dragged him off to the other side of the room.

Ryoga shivered as he felt the goblin's magic roll over him, the goblin doing most of the casting speaking lowly to one of the others who was writing on a scroll of parchment. Harry was making upset noises, shying away.

The goblin that was checking Harry over paused his motions over Harry's head, his eyes wide and turned to Ragnok, speaking rapidly in Gobbledygook. Ragnok replied back in the same tongue, catching Ryoga's attention, something was going on; the goblin leader s face was getting darker and darker in anger. "Hibiki-san, come here for a moment"

"What's going on?" Ryoga asked as he pulled away and went over to the desk.

"Ryoa, up!" Harry said, holding his arms out. Ryoga reached out and plucked Harry off the desk, setting him on his hip.

"We have a problem, it seems the wizard Voldemort has managed to... somehow turn little Potter into a soul container" The goblin standing to his right said.

"A soul container?" Ryoga asked, blinking his eyes.

"Yes, humans call this type of magic a 'horcrux'" The goblin said. "An act of murder splinters the soul and with a spell, the wizard or witch in question can place that soul shard into an object"

"It's a foul, dark and evil branch of magic" Ragnok said. "Voldemort likely didn't mean to turn Harry into one, but may have meant to make one with the boy's death"

"As long as these 'containers' are intact with the soul shard, the main soul is tethered to this plane and is able to come back" The other goblin added. "If the wizard dark lord had made the Potter boy one by accident, then he must have other horcruxes out there. The man's soul would have to be already torn to shreds for something like this to happen"

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Ryoga asked.

"The container must be destroyed or if the anchor is something living, the anchor has to die" The goblin said. Ryoga growled and held Harry closer. "But, it is possible to move the soul shard from one container to another"

"We come across these foul things from time to time, usually in priceless artifacts" Ragnok said. "We have no desire to destroy the artifacts so our curse breakers move the soul to some cheap little thing that no one would miss if it was destroyed"

"So you can get this thing out?" Ryoga asked. The nameless goblin sighed and looked at Harry.

"I'm not sure; there has never really been a case of a live human turned into a horcrux." The goblin said. "The ritual used to move the soul shard may not work, it could spur the shard into trying to possess the boy, or we could remove the wrong soul."

"Tell him what else you found Blackclaw" Ragnok said.

"There seems to be some sort of ward or shield around the boy" The other goblin, Blackclaw, said. "The magical signature belongs to the boy's mother Lily Potter and it's keyed against Voldemort. It's possible that this is how he survived the Killing Curse."

"So that's a good thing" Ryoga asked as Harry played with the frog ties on his tunic shirt.

"Yes, if and when Voldemort attacks him again, it should keep him safe. But with the soul shard within him, it could also cause him great pain." Blackclaw said. "When the shard is close to the main soul it could react to it. But if we can remove it, the ward Lily Potter created on him should work like it was made for. As it is, it could be what is keeping the shard from taking over the boy now."

"Who is this 'Voldemort' you keep mentioning anyway? I get he's the one that attacked and killed Harry-chan's parents" Ryoga asked, rubbing Harry's back as the little boy buried his face into Ryoga's chest.

"Voldemort is a dark, evil wizard that 20 or so years ago began a quest to take over the British wizarding world" Ragnok said. "He has gathered many of what are called 'pureblood' wizards and witches to him, they went by the name Death Eaters. The war was bloody and the only wizard it seemed the man was afraid of was Albus Dumbledore" the goblin said Dumbledore's name with distaste.

"Then on Halloween night, Voldemort seemed to disappear. The wizards are convinced he is dead, somehow by the boy in your arms" Blackclaw continued. "But now we know that it isn't true, somewhere out there he still exists on the mortal plane. Everyone here in the wizarding world worships Harry Potter as the 'boy-who-lived'"

"How do they know he's alive?" Ryoga asked. "There wasn't anywhere alive in the house other than the chibi and I took him with me when I left"

"We don't know how, but Dumbledore is the one who told the humans that the Potter heir was alive and the one to defeat the dark lord" Ragnok said. "He has also made everyone think that he is hidden away in the mundane human world."

"So he told people that so they don't know he's missing?" Ryoga guessed. Ragnok shook his head slightly.

"I believe he intends to place the boy with his maternal aunt" The goblin leader said. "The manager of the Potter vaults informed me a week or two ago Dumbledore had visited and wished to set up an account for one Petunia Dursley for the care of Harry Potter once he starts living with her. The request was denied until we had proof he was living with her"

"And he's not... he's been with me the whole time" Ryoga said as he sat down in the chair again, looking at Ragnok. "Who is supposed to have him? This aunt?"

"We do not believe so, I've spoken to Lily Potter several times and she did not speak highly of her older sister" Ragnok said. "Her sister seems to dislike anything that she doesn't perceive to be normal. No doubt he was to go to his godfather or if not him, his godmother"

"Well how do I get in touch with them... wait, was?" Ryoga blinked as he caught the past tense words Ragnok used.

"Harry s godfather Sirius Black is currently in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, for charges of betraying the Potters to Voldemort and for killing Peter Pettigrew and 13 non-magical humans." Ragnok explained. "We are still awaiting word for the outcome of his trial but it has been over a month since his arrest and I do not believe he will receive one. I honestly do not think he was behind the betrayal of the Potters, he and Lord Potter were always close and the man is different from the bulk of his family. But the human wizards will not listen to an opinion of a goblin" Ragnok's mouth twisted up into a sneer.

"What about his godmother then?" Ryoga asked he didn't know whether or not to feel angry at this Sirius Black guy for getting his chibi's parents killed, but Ragnok didn't seem to think any of it was true. For now, he would go with what the goblin thought.

"Alice Longbottom and her husband were attacked a week or so after Voldemort was dispatched" Ragnok said. "They are currently unable to take care of anyone; they were driven insane and are in the care of the healers at Saint Mungo's. The only other person that the Potter's knew that they might like to take the boy would not be allowed by the Ministry as he is deemed dangerous because of his werewolf status. Hibiki-san the only person that Harry Potter has now... is you"

"Nani!?" Ryoga asked, standing up in shock. "I can't keep him! It's dangerous for him to stay with me! I have no sense of direction, what if I get separated from him in the wild or in the middle of a busy city!? What if I turn into my curse from and I'm not able to protect him as a pig!"

Harry looked up at his current caretaker, little thumb shoved into his mouth. His Ryoa was all red in the face and yelling loudly.

"Ryoa!" Harry said, tugging at the teen's shirt. Ryoga looked down at Harry and deflated at the watery green eyes looking up at him. He sighed and sat back down, hugging Harry close.

"I don't want Harry-Chan to get hurt or lost because of me" Ryoga said softly. "My life is hell; I don't want that for him"

"Hibiki-san, you are all the boy has" Ragnok said. "Many of Voldemort's followers are still out there, you took out three of my best warriors one handed, I have no doubt that you could do the same to others that wish the boy harm. We will work with you around these two problems you have, let the curse breaks continue to look at your curses. You are the best chance he has for growing up, dare I say it, loved. If not you, then I'm afraid Dumbledore will make sure he will go to his aunt and I believe Harry's mother when she said those things of her sister."

Ryoga sighed, he had come to really care for little Harry, the toddler had made his dark days on his own a little brighter. He wasn't alone, lost to the world as he was, while he had Harry with him. He also didn't like the sound of this aunt of his and he didn't want to see Harry unhappy and hurt.

"Alright... alright." He finally said, looking up at Ragnok. "I'll take care of him and raise him... but you better figure out someway I can keep from getting lost from him and my pig form"

"Of course, Hibiki-san" Ragnok nodded his head. He told the other goblins to get back to work on checking the Japanese teen over while he told Blackclaw to start looking into ways they might remove the horcrux from Harry. He commanded a low ranking guard in the room to retrieve magical and mundane adoption forms, if they were going to make sure Harry Potter stayed with Ryoga Hibiki, they would make sure no one, not even Albus Dumbledore, could take the boy away from his new protector.

* * *

Later that night, Ragnok sat at the head of a meeting table, looking around at the other goblins with him.

"Tell me Dkrax, what did you learn about Mr. Hibiki?" He asked, looking at goblin on his left. Dkrax had been the curse breaker goblin in charge of learning about Ryoga's two curses.

"The shape shifting curse is similar to the wizards Animagus spell. The curse physically changes his body into a black piglet but his mind stays human." Dkrax explained. "The trigger is of course the temperature of liquid, not limited to water. Cold triggers the curse, hot reverses it. The boy told us that other than himself, he knows of two that change gender, one that changes into a cat, one into a duck and another that changes into a panda among others."

"Do any of the spells used against Animagus work against this 'Jusenkyo' curse?" Ragnok asked.

"No sire, while similar, the curse works differently from the Animagus spell." Dkrax said. "At this time, without more study of the curse itself and of the water that caused it, we cannot cure the curse completely. We can perhaps change the trigger from cold and hot liquids to something else"

"There is another possible option" Another goblin beside Dkrax said. Ragnok nodded for the goblin, Gtusok, to continue. "We've noted how alike the Jusenkyo curse is to the Animagus ability; perhaps we could change the cursed form itself. If it can be changed, then we can reshape it to his real form. He is still cursed and water will find him but in the end it would not matter as both his real and cursed forms are the same"

"We would need to contact a transfiguration master" Ragnok said. "The only two with the skill to tackle this curse are Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore is out of the question, he will take the Potter boy away from Mr. Hibiki."

"McGonagall is well known to work closely with Dumbledore; she is his Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts." Dkrax pointed out.

"Yes... but if we have her swear a wizarding oath not to reveal anything to anyone, we might be able to work around that" Gtusok said. "We've used her before for problems we've had with transfiguration spells; it will not look unusual if we do so this time"

"Hmmm" Ragnok tapped his clawed fingers together in thought. "Contact her then, but make sure she makes the oath and that it is iron clad" He said. "If after she seems inclined to tell Dumbledore in some way, erase the memory from her mind. What of the other curse, what have you figured out on it Ripblade?"

"This direction curse, if it is one, is unlike anything I have ever seen sire" Ripblade said with a shake of his head. "I had the boy lead me around the bank so I could see if it is as bad as he claims." Ripblade shook his head again, pressing his fingers to his forehead. "It is much, much worse. We entered a doorway that *should have* lead us toward the upper vaults we use for new clients and somehow ended up at the other end of Diagon Alley"

Ragnok's eyes widen, he had never heard of a spell or curse like this. "Teleportation then?"

"It must be, but he seems to have no knowledge when he is doing so. All the boy seems to know is that he is one place one moment and another the next. He cannot seem to even follow the simplest direction without getting lost. I instructed him to go left and instead he goes right. He seems to have some sort of sixth sense, he can detect when he is about to be attack, we saw that with his fight with Captain Snapfang and the guards. He can also sense when someone is watching him but cannot seem to point in the direction it is coming from." Ripblade shook his head once again, he was getting a headache just thinking of it. "The strange thing is, every time I scanned him, I could not find anything that could be a source of this disability. He simply has no sense of direction."

"What do you suggest then? This problem he has is one of the two things he is worried the most about when it comes to the Potter heir." Ragnok pointed out.

"Use a ward or magic tether, connect the Hibiki boy to the Potter so no matter what, he will never wander too far from the child" Ripblade said. "Set the spell so this ability to teleport does not work unless the boy is with him. If we use ward bracelets, the spell can be turned off while the Potter boy goes to Hogwarts and turned back on when the boy is with the Hibiki youth"

"So be it. Have the ward bracelets made" Ragnok said with a nod then looked at the last goblin. "Are you still looking for ways to get the soul shard out of the Potter heir Blackclaw?"

"Yes sire. I have sent out contacts to Japan, the Americas and to Africa." Blackclaw said. "It might take time to find the right ritual to take care of the shard but leave the boy's soul intact."

"Right now, the wizard Voldemort is nothing more than a shade so we have at least a little time" Ragnok said. "We need to find the other soul containers as well." The goblin leader stood from his throne like chair and looked at the other four. "We have committed ourselves to our own side of the war, one behind Harry Potter soon Hibiki. The Potters have always been friends of the goblin nation. We will make sure he wins this war that has been placed on him by the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Light Lord Dumbledore."

Blackclaw, Ripblade, Dkrax and Gtusok all gave the goblin war cry, pumping their fists into the air.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts and transfiguration mistress, spelled away the soot from the fireplace off her robes as she stepped out from the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. In her other hand was the missive from Gringotts that had arrived at breakfast that morning. As she nodded to Tom the barkeep and headed out the back to enter the alley so she could make her way to the goblin run bank, Minerva wondered just why the goblins had requested for her to come, it didn't happen very often.

She sighed very softly as she stopped and looked around the alley, watching carefree witches and wizards start their Yule/Christmas shopping. Everyone was still in high spirits after he-who-must-not-be-named was defeated by little Harry Potter. Little Harry who was still missing, not that anyone here would know that. Minerva could remember clearly what happened a month ago, waking up early November first to hear that you-know-who was defeated by the extremely happy house elves. She had asked one of the elves where Albus was, she wanted to ask him herself if it was true. All the elves knew was that Albus planed on headed to someplace called 'Dursleys'.

It took a moment for the witch to remember who that was, poor sweet Lily's older sister. Minerva only met her once, when she brought the letter to little Lily Evans. She remembered how plain the little rude blonde girl was next to her redheaded sister, she also remembered how heartbroken Lily was when Petunia blamed their parent s death on her and refused to have anything to do with Lily at all. The woman hadn't even come to Lily and James's wedding. Lily mentioned that Petunia had married a man with the last name of Dursley. Why in the world would Albus want to go see them?

Minerva canceled classes that day: everyone, teachers and students alike, were too joyous in the idea that they were free from the dark days to properly attend classes. She then swept out of the castle, taking her copy of the Daily Prophet with her, and apparated to Privet Drive. There she had changed into her cat Animagus form and read the paper while peeking in on the muggles inside.

She couldn't say she was at all impressed by what she saw. Petunia, who Minerva thought might grow into her looks when she was older, looked like a stuck up horse and her husband was a fat muggle who didn't look like he would be pleasant company at all. Then there was their child, what a spoiled rotten little brat! When the man, Vernon, had come out of the house, Minerva had been reading her paper which had to be quickly knocked out of the way when she noticed him watching her.

The professor watched Petunia with her spawn the rest of the day, the woman was a terrible mother! She spoiled her little brat worse than any rich pureblood she had ever seen and seemed to think very highly of herself. How in the name of Merlin was she related to sweet, kind Lily!? It just got worse when her fat lump of a husband returned home that day, calling little Harry's name common, really now...

That night, Albus had shown up at the house close to midnight. Minerva had finally got the answers that she needed, Lily and James were dead but their son lived. And He-who-must-not-be-name was defeated but still out there. It accrued to Minerva why Albus was there and was shocked that the man wanted to leave Harry with these people! They were the worst sort of muggles!

That plan fell apart when Hagrid showed up a few minutes later, without Harry. The half giant told them when he arrived at the house, Sirius Black was there, running from the house screaming something about killing a rat and when Hagrid searched the house, there was no one there but the bodies of the two elder Potters, Harry was missing.

The trio rushed back to Hogwarts where Albus checked a strange little silver instrument that was linked to Harry's life force. James and Lily had ones as well, theirs were not moving and the silver appeared to be dull. But Harry's looked brightly polished and was spinning around emitting pink tinted smoke. This was how Albus knew that Harry was alive while his parents perished. But it could not seem to locate where the boy was, there seemed to be something blocking anything used to find the toddler. Even Albus's phoenix Fawkes couldn't find the boy.

Albus had spelled the memory of Harry being missing away from Hagrid and after checking that Black didn't have the child hidden somewhere, had told no one that the boy-who-lived was missing. Everyone was told that their savior was living someplace hidden and safe. The Order was the only ones who knew, and they were the ones searching when they could.

Minerva sighed and shook herself out of her thoughts as she reached the steps of Gringotts. It was time to see what the goblins wanted.

"I'm here to see Curse breaker Dkrax" She said in her Scottish accent, handing the missive to the goblin guard at the door. He took the parchment and read it to verify then nodded to one of the other guards.

"Take her to where Dkrax is" He told the other who nodded and motioned for Minerva to follow him.

Dkrax looked up as the guard knocked on the door, giving a goblin grin as he saw Minerva at the door.

"Professor McGonagall" He greeted, waving off the guard while the woman sat down.

"Dkrax" Minerva said, holding up the missive. "What is it you needed my help with?"

"Before we get into that, we need you to give a wizard's oath that everything you learn today will never be revealed to anyone. In any form" Dkrax said firmly. Minerva blinked; it was an unusual request and wondered just what was going on. The cat part of her perked up, curious to know.

"Alright" she said, taking out her wand and holding it in front of her. "I, Minerva McGonagall, do swear on my life and magic to never reveal in anyway anything I learn today. So mote it" The tip of her wand lit up brightly as she finished the oath. Dkrax nodded and motioned for Minerva to follow him. The goblin lead Minerva further into the bank to a room near the offices.

"In here" He said as he opened the door. Minerva slowly entered the room, her eyebrows rising as she observed a young man sitting cross-legged on the floor with a small child in front of him. He was holding up a little stuffed dog in front of the child, a little child that looked familiar to her.

"Inu" Ryoga said slowly, trying to get Harry to repeat him. "This is an 'inu'"

"m-u" Harry repeated, making Ryoga shake his head.

"in-u" He repeated again.

"Inu" Harry said, laughing as Ryoga gave him a fanged smile and handed the stuffed dog to the toddler. "Inu! Inu Ryoa!" Minerva gasped as she realized it was Harry. Harry and Ryoga turned to the noise, Harry's green eyes lighting up. "Mimi!"

Harry got up and ran over to Minerva, holding out his arms. Minerva gave a small sob and picked Harry up; checking him over to make sure he was ok.

"Mimi, inu" Harry held his toy out in front of him, beaming as he showed off his new word.

"I don't understand, who are ye and why do ye have the wee bairn?" Minerva asked, her accent more pronounced as she was upset and shocked. Ryoga had gotten up and followed Harry over to the older woman.

"This is Ryoga Hibiki, he is soon going to be Harry Potter's new guardian" Dkrax said as he closed the door and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"New guardian?" Minerva asked, looking down at the goblin then up at Ryoga. "I think ye better explain from the beginning. Just how did ye get the wee bairn and why are ye his new guardian? We've been looking everywhere for him"

"It's sort of my fault" Ryoga said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I found the house where Harry-chan and his parents were right after that Voldemort guy attacked them. I didn't see anyone coming up from the nearby village so I had to go get help. But I didn't feel comfortable leaving the chibi by himself for who knows how long"

"That was over a month ago" Minerva said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I...'sigh'... I have a problem with my sense of direction. I get lost really easily" Ryoga said, hanging his head. "I did go for help, but I wasn't sure how long it would take to find anyone. I had to chance taking Harry-chan with me to keep him safe."

"Professor McGonagall, the boy is telling the truth" Dkrax said. "We've witnessed how badly his sense of direction is."

"So... ye have been watching Harry for the last month and been lost" Minerva said slowly, rubbing Harry's back as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Hai" Ryoga said, looking up at the witch. Minerva searched Ryoga's face then slowly nodded.

"And now you want to adopt him" She stated.

"The goblins said I'm all he has... and I'm not lonely when he s with me" Ryoga rubbed his shoulder as he looked down again. Minerva opened her mouth to disagree that Harry didn't have anyone else then snapped her mouth shut as she thought about it. Harry didn't have anyone. His godfather was in prison; his godmother was unable to take care of him. Albus wanted to put Harry with his aunt and her family, Minerva remembered those horrible muggles, they would be horrible guardians for the wee bairn and even if she tried to take him in herself, Albus would still have his way.

"I... see" She finally said, standing up straight and looking sternly at the teenager in front of her. "Do you swear you will take care and protect Harry? That you'll love him?"

"Hai, I swear" Ryoga said, his eyes shining as he gave his word.

"Ryoa" Harry said, holding his arms out for his Ryoga. Ryoga smiled and took Harry, holding him close. "Inu kisskiss" Harry said, pressing the toy dog to Ryoga's cheek. Minerva smiled softly then turned to Dkrax.

"Well, just what am I here to do?"

* * *

Ryoga gave a piggy sigh as he sat in front of Minerva while the witched frowned and cast another spell at him.

"I see... it's just as you said" She finally said, turning to Dkrax and Gtusok who had joined them some time ago. "It's like the Animagus ability but not. And you said water is the trigger?"

"Yes, hot water will return him to his human form" Gtusok said. "We are thinking that we could change the form itself"

"Hmm" Minerva tapped her wand against her chin. "We could try that" She waved her wand, saying a spell under her breath. Ryoga's eyes widened as he felt his body shifting, falling over as his center of balanced changed.

"Awoo?" Wait... he didn't oink... he didn't oink! Ryoga jumped to his four new paws and looked at himself.

"Ryoa Inu!" Harry squealed with laughter and wrapped his arms around Ryoga's furry neck. He panted happily, he wasn't a pig! He was a big black dog that still happens to be wearing his black and yellow bandanna around his neck.

"Well, we can change the shape" Dkrax agreed. "But will it hold?"

"Only one way to find out" Gtusok said, grinning evilly as he poured the hot water over Ryoga.

"Yowch!" Ryoga yelped. "It doesn't have to be that hot... eepp!" he curled his legs in front of himself, blushing heavily. Harry pouted as his doggy was gone now and let go of his Ryoa's neck. The goblins snickered at the embarrassed teen before dumping cold water on him. "Brink"

"I think that answers that question" Minerva said. Ryoga got a disappointed look on his face as he saw he was a pig again.

"Piggy!" Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Ryoga, ignoring the water all over the floor.

"Well, what do we do now?" Minerva asked her two goblin cohorts. Dkrax and Gtusok put their heads together, speaking in Gobbledegook.

"Let's see if we can use runes to lock the form" One of them finally suggested. They tried again, after getting Harry to let go of Ryoga and put him on a blanket with a few of his toys. This time Minerva transfigured Ryoga's pig form into a monkey then used a spell to shave off a small section of fur on his arm. Gtusok painted a few runes on the patch of skin before nodding for Dkrax to pour hot water on the cursed teen again.

"Really, the water doesn't have to be that hot" Ryoga said, his face red as he put his hands in front of his crotch. The goblins just smirked and poured the cold water on him. This time the form stuck which made Ryoga very happy. Maybe there was a chance he would finally be cured. The witch and goblins experimented with different forms, every time they changed Ryoga's form they had to reapply the runes otherwise it would go back to the base form of a black piglet.

"I think we can try a human form now" Dkrax said, making Minerva nod and waved her wand, transfiguring Ryoga's pig form into a human. The runes were painted onto the teen and it held for a few minutes.

"Arrrggg" Ryoga clutched his middle, kneeling over. His whole body was on fire! It felt like it did the first time he fell into the spring! His form blurred then shifted back into the pig form.

"That... was unexpected..." Gtusok said after a minute. Dkrax frowned and walked over to a roll of parchment and quill that had been spelled to write down the results of the monitoring spells they cast on Ryoga.

"hmmmm... the curse was fine with the other forms we chose but when we tried to make his cursed form his real form, the magic in the curse flared up and forced it back into its original form" He said after studying the results. Minerva sighed and cast a heated aguamenti charm on Ryoga, turning the teen back to human then with another flick of her wand, a blanket was covering him.

"What... what about just turning me into a girl?" Ryoga asked his body was still faintly hurting from what happen. "I mean... Ranma turns into a girl and it's a hell of a lot better than being a pig"

"Would it work?" Minerva asked the goblins.

"It could... it seems the curse is satisfied as long as he isn't in his original form" Dkrax said, rubbing his chin. "We can try it either way"

"Do it then" Ryoga said. If he couldn't be cured, he would be happy with turning into a girl like his rival, almost anything was better than a pig. Once again he was doused with cold water, giving a weary 'bweee' as he was changed again.

"Before I cast the spell, perhaps we should use a potion that would stabilize the insides of his form" Minerva suggested. Dkrax walked over to the door, yelling for one of the guards to fetch a potion that would work. When the goblin guard came back with the potion, he nodded for Minerva to start.

Ryoga gave a piggy groan as his sore body changed again, turning into a female version of his normal form. The potion was shoved under *her* nose and she gulped down the vile tasting thing, shivering as she felt the stuff working on her. Gtusok painted the runes all over Ryoga's new form, muttering goblin spells under his breath and watched the paint sink into her skin.

"Now for the real test" Minerva said, casting the heated aguamenti charm again. Ryoga sighed as his body changed again. He had shifted so many times today; he was getting tired of it real quick! Cold water hit him this time and he closed his eyes as he waited.

"So far so good" Gtusok said, watching the shivering female teen sitting in front of them, Ryoga holding the soaked blanket up to her body. Several minutes passed without being forced back into her original pig form, making hope bloom in her chest. The two versions of the aguamenti spell was used several times, with the same results, Ryoga shifted from male to female then back.

"So... so no more pig?" Ryoga-chan asked, standing on shaky legs.

"We believe so" Dkrax said. Ryoga nodded then opened the blanket slightly to look down at her new cursed from. Her eyes widened as she looked at her new breasts, a trickle of blood coming out of her nose as her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Azkaban the wizarding prison, the goblin leader Ragnok waited in the small waiting room for his appointment with Sirius Black. Not that the guards had any idea who he was, most wizards couldn't tell the difference between one goblin to the next, much less the leader of the whole nation. He looked up as the door opened and Black was lead in by human guards.

"You have 10 minutes" The guard said roughly as he pushed Sirius into a chair then went to stand outside of the door. Ragnok waved his hand and threw up several spells so they couldn't be overheard.

"Mr. Black" Ragnok said, looking at the man across from him when he was done.

"No, that was my bastard of a father." Sirius quipped. "So what is a Gringotts goblin doing here?"

"Officially I'm here to inform you that your mother returned heir to the house of Black status to you" Ragnok said.

"Don't want it" Sirius said. "It's not gonna do me any good anyway, these fuckers aren't gonna let me out anytime soon"

"I realize that... did you betray the Potters Mr. Black" Ragnok asked, wanting to satisfy his own curiosity. Sirius snarled and stood up, slamming his cuffed hands on the table.

"I would never betray them" He said angrily. "It was that little rat Wormtail. He was the secret keeper, not me"

"And the muggles?" Ragnok asked.

"That was him too, he blew up the street after yelling out that I betrayed Prongs and Lily and little Prongslet." Sirius sighed and sat back down. "He then cut off his finger and changed into a rat. I never knew he had it in him."

"I believe you Mr. Black" Ragnok said after a few minutes. "But you realize that the ministry will not listen to me, I will not be able to get you a trial"

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me" Sirius said with a snort. "So you said the official reason was to tell me mummy-dear" here a sneer crossed his pale face. "Made me heir again. So what's the real reason?"

"I need you to sign these" Ragnok said as he pushed the papers he brought with him forward. "These are adopting forms for Harry Potter to be adopted by his current caretaker"

"Prongslet... is alive?!" Sirius said grayish blue eyes wide. "Where is he? Is he ok?"

"Yes Mr. Black, Mr. Potter is fine. His current guardian is a remarkable young man" Ragnok said. "He was able to take out three goblin guards one handed while protecting the Potter heir. Any dark wizard who attacks him would be stupid to do so. Both you and his godmother are unable to take care of him. This document gives your permission for Harry Potter to be adopted by one Ryoga Hibiki; he is the one who saved your godchild from the home after it was attacked."

"Oh..." Sirius took the papers and looked them over. "So... Prongslet will be ok with this kid?"

"Yes, I believe he will. Mr. Hibiki and Mr. Potter get along very well" Ragnok said. He handed a blood quill to Sirius when he mentioned for it, the man signing his name.

"If I ever get out, I want to stay Prongslet godfather and... and give this kid the key to my vault..." Sirius said as he stood up again, the 10 minutes was almost up. "In case he ever needs money for the pup" Ragnok nodded and put the papers away. A wave of his clawed hand had all the spells fall just as the guard came in and took Sirius back to his cell.

Ragnok smirked as he walked down the hallway to get out of the prison. He already had Petunia s signature for her to give up any rights to her nephew. With Sirius's name on the papers, no one would be able to take the boy away from Ryoga now.

* * *

"This bracer ties you to the one on Mr. Potter's wrist" Ripblade explained as he placed the bracer on Ryoga's wrist. "If you two get separated, you will not be able to wander far from the boy. Only you can take them off and it will resize itself to your new from when you change. Mr. Potters will change sizes as well as he grows."

"That should take care of your two concerns Hibiki-san" Ragnok said. It was the next day, all the papers were signed and filed, Harry Potter was now officially Harry Hibiki-Potter, or just Harry Hibiki for short.

"Yeah, thanks... how am I gonna repay you for all this?" Ryoga asked as he looked at the steel bracer on his wrist, the gems on the front where yellow and black while Harry's were gold and red.

"We are one upping Dumbledore and the humans at the ministry of magic, that is thanks enough" Ragnok said with a smirk. Ryoga nodded and picked up his travel pack, his umbrella sitting on top. The bag he originally packed for Harry was inside, with more things for him and Voldemort's wand was returned to Ryoga, the goblins cleaned all the previous spells out of it and was giving it to Harry to use when he was older. Ryoga leaned down and picked up Harry next, sitting the boy on his hip.

"Well, thank you for your help" Ryoga said with a half bow. Ragnok bowed his head then ordered one of the guards to guide Ryoga out of the bank. The first chance he got, he would have to contact Sharpblade, the manager of Mahou Village's branch of Gringotts in Japan to tell him to be on the watch out for the young man and for the boy.

* * *

"Now... which way is Nerima?" Ryoga asked once he and Harry were back in the muggle part of London. He looked both ways before shrugging his shoulders and picking a random direction, he would get there eventually.

* * *

Author Notes: Whew, long chapter. Yes, a little goblin heavy but I wanted to set the stage and get it all out of the way. The next two or three chapters will be about Harry growing up until he's ready to go to Hogwarts. Yes, McGonagall is on Ryoga and Harry's side, I like stories where she does the right thing and keeps Harry away from the Dursleys. We'll see other characters from the Harry Potter series as Harry grows up.

There was zero support for Akari as far as couples go. The suggestions so far has been Ukyo who has the most support so far, Shampoo who is in second and then Kasumi and Tonks. I'll leave the suggests/vote open for another chapter. Someone also suggested that Harry should get a cursed form of a magical animal which I like so thank for the suggestion. I have a idea what it should be but I'll leave that as a surprise for now ;)

As for Ryoga's changed curse, yes girl form has been done before and it's not very original but I figured the curse wouldn't let them just cure him that easily and I think Ryoga would rather turn into a girl than a pig.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissful Wulf, who's name I spelled wrong in the last chapter and I apoloigze.

Chapter 3

Ryoga was impressed with himself. It only took a week, give or take a day, to make it back to Japan. Which part of Japan he wasn't sure but this was a good start.

"Oohh" Harry cooed, leaning back and reaching his hand out toward a falling snowflake. Ryoga chuckled and adjusted his grip on the wiggling toddler. Harry was decked out in a little snowsuit Ryoga had packed for Harry and a little hat with a gold lion on it, a gift from McGonagall-sensei.

"You'll get to play in the snow once we stop for the night" He promised his new son. Ryoga couldn't get over that, he had a son now. Ryoga never thought that Halloween night would result in this, but Ryoga had come to adore Harry during their time together. He was still worried about his direction problem, hoping that the goblins had really fixed it so he could never lose the boy. "Excuse me, which way is Nerima?" He asked a random person.

"You're in Nerima" The woman he stopped said, sighing as she recognized him as the 'weird lost boy in yellow'. Ryoga perked up, his day was getting even better. "Oh how cute, is he yours?" The woman said, noticing Harry in Ryoga's arms. Ryoga straightened up and smiled happily.

"Hai, he's mine" Ryoga said. "Can you tell me which way the Tendo Dojo is?" The woman, who was much more open to Ryoga after cooing over the cuteness of the friendly toddler he had, pointed the way. Ryoga thanked her and headed the wrong way, making her sigh.

Harry looked around, clutching at his Ryoa's shirt as he took in the bright colors and strange people around him. His green eyes lit up when they passed a pet shop, tapping Ryoga on the chest.

~Ryoa, piggys!~ Harry said in English while pointing, Ryoga was starting to teach him Japanese but he had only learnt a few words so far. Ryoga stopped and looked at where Harry was pointing to, fighting to keep the grimace off his face. Even with his new form, he still hated pigs.

"I see them Harry-chan" He said instead, forcing a smile on his face. There were four little piglets in the window, little snouts pressed up against the glass. One pig was white, another pig was pink while the third was pink and black. Then there was the last one, it was solid black and looked just like his old curse form! A wicked idea popped into Ryoga's head, Akane would wonder where her little 'P-Chan' had gone and when his new girl form came out, and it would, that was the nature of how things worked around here, she *might* put two and two together. But if she had a new P-chan, she would never know that he used to be her pet, he just had to come up with a story as to why he was cursed now.

Plus it would really fuck with Ranma's head when he saw the piglet and him together, making Ryoga smirk.

"Let's get your Aunt Akane a pet" He said as he headed inside.

* * *

Kasumi Tendo hummed as she chopped up the vegetables for dinner, a sweet smile on her face. It was late afternoon, her two younger sisters and Ranma-kun would be coming home from school soon. She hoped Akane-chan and Ranma-kun didn't get into another fight on the way, she had just had the roof repaired from the last time her little sister hit her fiance. The young woman looked up as someone rang the bell by the front gate.

"Oh my, I wonder who that is" She said as she put her knife to the side and wiped her hands on a towel. "I'll answer it" she added as she walked past her father Soun and his friend Genma who were playing yet another game of Go.

"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo" Kasumi said as she opened the gate, another smile spreading over her face as she saw who it was. "Oh, Ryoga-kun. How nice to see you again" She stepped back so Ryoga could come in, her hand going up to her mouth when she noticed Harry with a little gasp.

"Hi Kasumi-san" Ryoga said, brushing the snow off of his shoulder with his free hand. "This is Harry. Say hi Harry-chan"

~Hi. Hi piggy~ Harry said, holding up the black piglet that Ryoga had bought from the pet shop and let him hold. Ryoga had tied one of his bandannas around its neck; it was kinda scary how much the piglet looked like his old cursed form.

"Yeah... we found 'P-Chan' outside the gate" Ryoga quickly said.

"Oh... yes..." Kasumi said confused, she was quite sure Ryoga was P-chan. "Oh Ryoga-kun, Harry is so cute" she said, turning her attention to the toddler instead. "Where did he come from?"

"He's my son" Ryoga said, sitting his pack down in the hallway. Kasumi gasped, he didn't!

"Ryoga-kun you didn't... sleep with someone and..." Kasumi implied. Ryoga blushed brightly and quickly shook his head.

"Iie! Harry-chan is my *adopted* son" He assured her, waving one hand frantically.

"Oh, gomen" Kasumi said blushing. "I didn't mean to imply... Oh, well it was sweet of you to adopt him then. Can I hold him?" She asked, holding out her hands. Ryoga smiled and handed Harry over to Kasumi, the little boy giving her a charming smile.

"Here, why don't we let P-chan wonder around" Ryoga said, taking the new P-chan from Harry and putting it down on the floor. Kasumi lead Ryoga into the dining room, carrying Harry on her hip.

"I'll go get some tea" She said. "Do you mind if I give Harry-chan a cookie? I just made some today"

"Go ahead" Ryoga said as he sat down. Soun and Genma looked up curious as Kasumi walked past, Harry giggling and waving at them.

"Did Kasumi have a child?" Genma asked confused.

"I'm quite sure I would remember having a grandson" Soun said, just as confused.

* * *

"Damn it Akane! Would you just listen to me?" Ranma yelled as he and Akane entered the house.

"I don't have to listen to anything you say" Akane said, glaring at Ranma. Nabiki sighed as she followed in after them; she swore it was the same thing every day. Ranma growled under his breath, he was so sick and tired of Akane not trusting him!

"Ucchan is my best friend, she was just thanking me for helping her out the other day when Konatsu was sick" Ranma said, waving his hands.

"Oh please Ranma, you would have eaten her food no matter what but you won't eat mine!" Akane said, stomping her foot. Nabiki shook her head; she knew how this was going to end. The older girl pushed past the two younger teens into the dining room so she could have her usual afternoon snack.

"Brink" The new P-chan oinked as he watched the strange humans in front of him. They were very loud.

"Oh, P-chan!" Akane said delighted as she picked up the piglet. P-chan made a questioning sound as he was cradled against the girl's chest.

'Oh great, Ryoga s here' Ranma thought as he rolled his eyes, watching Akane leave with the pig. 'I wonder where pig boy s been this time'

"Oh Ryoga-kun!" Ranma's head snapped up when he heard Akane greet Ryoga in the other room.

"Hello Akane-san" Ryoga's voice drifted out. Ranma ran over to the door, mouth dropping open in shock, Ryoga was calmly sitting at the low table in the middle of the room but that shouldn't be possible, Ryoga was in Akane's arms!

"You were gone so long, everyone was getting worried" Akane said as she sat down at the table across from Ryoga, kissing P-chan on the top of the head. "Oh, this is the first time you ve met P-chan before, isn't it?"

"I've seen him a few times" Ryoga assured her. Ranma scowled, this had to be some sort of trick. He left the room, going to the furo and filled up a bucket full of cold water. He walked up behind Ryoga and dumped the water on top of the boy, at this point he didn't care if he gave away the secret of Ryoga's secret life as P-chan!

"Ranma! Stop picking on Ryoga!" Akane yelled in anger when she saw what Ranma had done. But Ranma wasn't paying attention to Akane; he was looking at Ryoga with an open mouth.

"Damn it Ranma!" Ryoga growled, glaring up at Ranma as she pushed her wet bangs out of her face.

"Oh my god... Ryoga what happened!?" Akane asked.

"Looks like he had a visit to Jusenkyo" Nabiki said dryly, now this was getting juicy.

"Yeah! You know me, don't ever know where I am" Ryoga said, laughing while rubbing the back of her head, jumping on the excuse Nabiki came up with. "Wasn't watching where I was going and just fell into the Nyannichuan"

"Oh you poor thing" Akane said, reaching over and patting Ryoga's arm. Ranma's mouth dropped open again, she always accused him of being a pervert because he turned into a girl but she wasn't doing the same to Ryoga.

"Hey, why aren't you calling him a pervert?" Ranma asked, pointing at Ryoga.

"Because, Ryoga is a sweetheart that would never be a pervert, unlike you!" Akane yelled, standing up and pointing her finger at Ranma.

"You are so uncute!" Ranma said in anger. A battle aura surrounded Akane as she made a fist before swinging it at Ranma.

"Ranma you jerk!" She yelled, her mallet appearing at the last second and slaming into the boy, sending him outside into the koi pond.

"Ryoa!" Harry came running from the kitchen, two cookies in his hands and heading for his Ryoa. Kasumi had taken off his snowsuit and hat, leaving him his pants and little t-shirt he had been wearing under it. ~Isket!~ He said as he climbed into her lap. He recognized his guardian in both male and female forms easily.

"You got yourself a cookie?" Ryoga said with a smile, brushing Harry's wild looking hair back. Harry grinned and held one of the cookies up to Ryoga to take. She ignored the looks she was getting from the others in the room.

"There we go Tendo, it's the Hibiki boy's kid" Genma said, glad that the mystery was over.

"Hmm yes" Soun said, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was glad he didn't miss something as important as having a grandchild. While Soun was distracted, Genma switched around some of the pieces.

"Ryoga-kun... who's that?" Akane said, leaning over. "He s so cute!"

"Hi!" Harry waved and nibbled on his cookie.

"This is Harry" Ryoga said with a beaming smile. ~Harry, that's your Aunt Akane and that's Nabiki~ she said, pointing to each girl.

"Kane and Biki" Harry repeated, giggling as Ryoga playfully ruffled his hair.

"Since when do you have a kid?" Nabiki asked, leaning closer to look at the little boy. He wasn't Japanese that much was for certain. But the kid did have the prettiest green eyes. At that moment, Ranma-chan walked back into the room grumbling as she rubbed a towel at her hair.

"Damn it Akane, do you have to hit so hard?" Ranma asked as she draped the towel over her shoulders. Harry turned towards the new voice, his little green eyes widening and a happy grin on his face.

~MAMA!~ Harry yelled, holding his arms out to Ranma, dead silence hanging in the room. Ryoga looked amused; she guessed to a 1 year old it was easy to mistake Ranma's girl form for Lily Potter because of her hair. After all, she had noticed that Harry's mother looked like Ranma as well. The amusement only last for a moment before the room erupted in chaos.

"BOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" "RANMA, HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON MY LITTLE GIRL?"  
"RANMA YOU JERK!"

"Pigtail girl, tis this true?" Tatewaki Kuno said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Ranma-honey, how could you have a kid with someone else?" Ukyo said, also popping out of the woodwork.

"Saotome! How dare you cheat on Shampoo!" Mousse said as he and Shampoo busted through the wall.

"Aiyah! Say not true husband" Shampoo said with a pout. "Shampoo kill obstacle!"

"Wait wait wait! I ain't got any kids!" Ranma said, backing away from everyone and waving her hands. Harry looked around frightened at all the noises and started to cry, holding his arms out to his 'Mama' again. Ryoga growled as she saw how scared Harry was getting. She stood up, pushed Harry into Ranma's arms gently then pushed the smaller girl behind her. Ranma looked panicked as she held a crying Harry who wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her chest.

"Ranma, take Harry into the kitchen with Kasumi" Ryoga growled, a faint green battle aura surrounding her. Ranma gulped, it was never a good thing when Ryoga was this angry and quickly carried the kid out of the room.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Ryoga yelled at the top of her lungs, her battle aura flaring brightly, getting everyone's attention. At once everyone who was yelling stopped, looking at Ryoga in surprise. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?!"

"The boy called Ranma 'Mama', oh how that ungrateful son of mine has shamed me" Genma said, crying crocodile tears. "How could you sleep with my son and make him bare you a child?"

"Let's get one thing straight, Harry is *my* son. He is *not* Saotome's. If you idiots ever scare my son like that ever again, I will kick every single one of your asses" Ryoga growled, punching her fists on top of the table and making it crack slightly. "That little boy lost *both* of his real parents in one night, the only reason Harry called Ranma his mother is because she and Harry's Oka-san both have red hair. He's only one year old, that s an easy mistake for a baby to make"

"Just like the strong Lioness who protects her cub" Kuno swooned, making Ryoga glare in his direction.

'Kami-sama, please tell me he is not serious' Ryoga thought to herself while everyone else in the room sweat dropped. Kuno swept up to Ryoga, grabbing her hands and held them up between them.

"Forgive me my beautiful bandanna girl" He said staring down into an unamused Ryoga's eyes. "I did not intend to imply that the pig-tail girl has been unfaithful or that your sacrifice to your little foundling cub was meaningless" Everyone else in the room face vaulted while a tick appeared on Ryoga's forehead. She pulled free one of her hands and planted it into Kuno's face, making him sail across the room into one of the walls.

"Shut up Kuno!" She growled then turned back to everyone else.

"You know, there was another big clue that the kid wasn't Ranma's" Nabiki said dryly, her chin resting in her hand as she watched everyone make fools of themselves. She had been quite the whole time, it was pretty clear to her the little boy in the other room wasn't anyone here s kid, he wasn't even Asian! "For Ranma to be his mother, Ranma would have to be female for, I don't know, at least 9 months. I think we would have all noticed if Ranma was stuck in girl from for that long and would have noticed her stomach getting bigger during that time." Nabiki eyed Ryoga's female form, wondering if she could make some more money by selling photos of Ryoga to Kuno since the idiot was enamored with the lost boy's girl half much like he was with Ranma's.

"Oh... I suppose you are right Nabiki" Soun said, stroking his chin with one hand while the other was holding up his arm. Ryoga shook her head and turned, walking into the kitchen.

"Ryoga, get this kid off me" Ranma pleaded as the other cursed girl entered. "Tell him I'm not his mom!" Harry was babbling happily in baby-talk to his 'Mama', telling her in his own way about his Ryoa and wanting to know when they were going to see Daddy and Pafoo and Mooey again.

"Oh my, Ryoga-kun. Is everything alright out there?" Kasumi asked, wringing her hands into her apron. She had heard all the yelling but Ranma refused to let her go out of the kitchen.

"Yeah Kasumi, everyone s just being idiots. Oh... and I might have damaged the table some" Ryoga said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's ok, we have a couple of spares, we need them when Akane-chan breaks the table on Ranma" Kasumi assured her. Ryoga shook her head then walked over to Ranma and Harry.

~Hey there Chibi~ She cooed in English, gently taking Harry from her friend/rival.

~Ryoa, Mama!~ Harry said, grinning widely as he pointed at Ranma who crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not his mom" She said again. Ryoga scowled and flicked Ranma on the arm.

"Shut up Saotome, he's only one." She growled. "It's your hair; it's making him think you're his mother Lily"

"Oh, I'll make you two some hot water" Kasumi offered, maybe it would be easier for the cute little boy if he saw that Ranma was really a boy.

~Now Harry. Remember what I told you?~ Ryoga asked, making Harry look up at her. ~Your Mama is gone, she has gone away for a very long time and so has your Daddy. This isn't your mama~ Harry looked up at his Ryoa, his bottom lip quivering a bit. ~I know Chibi. But she really isn't your mama; this... this is your Auntie Ranma~ Ryoga smirked a bit at Ranma who glowered at the other cursed teen.

"I am going to get you for that bacon breath" She hissed.

~Can you say 'Auntie Ranma'?~ Ryoga continued, ignoring Ranma's hissed threat.

~Anie Rama~ Harry repeated, pouting and looking at Ranma. ~No Mama?~

~Iie, Chibi, not Mama~ Ryoga said with a shake of her head. Kasumi took that moment to pour some of the hot water from the kettle she made over Ranma's head, triggering the change back into his male form. ~See, Auntie Ranma is just like me~ Ryoga said as Kasumi poured the rest of the water over Ryoga to change him back as well. Harry's lip quivered again as he watched Ranma, tears welling up in his big green eyes before he started crying.

"What's wrong with him now?" Ranma asked.

"Oh the poor thing, he must miss his mother" Kasumi said as Ryoga cradled Harry and rocked him.

~Shhhh, I know Chibi~ He cooed, rubbing Harry's back. ~You miss your mama, it's ok~

Ryoga looked up at the other two as Harry cried into his chest.

"His Oka-san was killed right in front of him. He doesn't understand that she's gone for good" He explained softly then looked at Ranma. "Could you lead me home?"

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga walked down the road in silence, Harry napping against Ryoga's shoulder. The toddler was once again dressed in his little snowsuit and hat, tired after crying.

"So... you gonna explain what's going on?" Ranma asked, breaking the quiet. "I mean, what happened to your curse? And just what is up with the kid?"

"Yeah, we want to know what s up too" Mousse said loudly as he, Shampoo, and Ukyo jumped in front of the two boys, making them jump back in surprise.

"Don't do that" Ryoga hissed, checking to make sure Harry was still sleeping.

"Shampoo want know how pig boy have different curse." Shampoo said, hands on her hips. It hadn't been until Kuno started to hit on Ryoga that she, Mouse and Ukyo realized that Ryoga had been a *girl* at the time. But clearly he was currently male at the moment. The two cursed amazons wanted to know what was going on. "Did pig boy go to Jusenkyo?"

"Don't call me that" Ryoga said as he pushed past the others. "I clearly don't turn into a pig anymore" Ranma rushed forward to grab Ryoga before he went down the wrong street.

"Now hold on sugar, we just want to know what the hell is going on" Ukyo said. Ryoga sighed then looked over his shoulder.

"Alright, I was going to have to explain it all to you guys anyway." He said. "But we're waiting until we get to my house, I'm not gonna stand out here and let Harry get a cold just because you just *have* to know" The others couldn't find any fault in that logic and let Ranma continue to lead the way to Ryoga's home.

* * *

"Taidaima!" Ryoga called as he opened the door, sighing sadly when no one answered back. Once again, he and his parents managed to miss each other. He and Ranma carefully took down the traps his mother set up then motioned the others to come in.

"Awooo!" Shirokuro called as she ran into the entryway, her puppies following behind her.

"Shirokuro" Ryoga said with a happy grin, kneeling down and giving his dog a one armed hug, grinning as she gave him a lick to his cheek.

"Awoo?" She asked, nosing Harry as she noticed him.

"Shirokuro, meet the newest member of the Hibiki family" Ryoga said with a grin. Harry blinked as he was woken up, his eyes lighting up as he saw Shirokuro.

~Doggy!~ He said laughing. "Inu!"

"That's right" Ryoga said, standing up. "Come on, in the living room" He said to the others.

Once in the living room, the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew sat down around the low table while, with his dog's help, Ryoga got them something to drink.

"Ok spill, what's the story here" Ukyo asked. Ryoga sighed, getting Harry out of his snowsuit and setting the toddler down on the floor beside him. Harry shrieked with happiness as the puppies set upon him, all of them much bigger now. And very mobile.

"Look, about a month ago I was camping out in England and I heard this loud explosion. I ran toward the noise and found this house. Inside were Harry and his parents. His Otousan and Okasan were already dead, Harry's Okasan Lily was killed in front of him" Ryoga explained softly. The girls gasped softly while the boys scowled in anger. "Yeah, that was pretty much how I felt. See, Harry and his parents are magical. Witch and wizards are the terms they use"

"Wizards? Witches? You mean like in fantasy books?" Ukyo asked.

"Pretty much. There s a whole big community of these types of people all over the world. It's not like here in Japan where we have people like us" Ryoga waved at himself and the other cursed teens. "or magical fuku wearing girls running around. These people live both with us and not with us at the same time. I've accidently come across whole magical towns lots of times, it's the only reason why I know about them"

"So what has that got to do with anything" Ranma asked.

"The magical community in England was having this all out war among themselves. For whatever reason the leader, some guy who calls himself Voldemort, decided Harry and his parents needed to die." Ryoga said. "How it was explained to me was that they were in hiding and their friend betrayed them to this Voldemort bastard. He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him. But some sort of magic his Okasan did made it backfire on him. I showed up right after and ended up taking Harry with me because I didn't feel comfortable leaving Harry by himself while I tried to go get help"

"Let me guess, you got lost" Ranma said. Ryoga rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ranma, I got lost." He said.

"Umm... Ryoga I might be wrong but one of your dogs is changing colors" Mousse said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. Ryoga turned and shook his head with a chuckle. Harry was giggling loudly as the puppy he was holding was changing different colors.

"Alright Chibi, leave the puppy alone" He said, taking the puppy from Harry, which went back to its original color, and pulled the toddler into his lap.

"Oh Ryoga, he is so cute!" Ukyo said while she and Shampoo leaned over to coo at Harry. Harry grinned up at the girls.

~Hi!~ He said, bouncing happily. Ryoga eyed Shampoo, remembering what she said at the Tendo's.

"Back up there Shampoo, you've already threatened to 'kill obstacle' I m not about to let you near him just yet" He growled. Shampoo blushed and sat back on her heels.

"Shampoo sorry, say in heat of moment" She said. "Shampoo promise not to hurt baby. Why he talk funny?"

"He's British, he's speaking in English" Ryoga said, tickling Harry who giggled loudly. Shirokuro pushed her nose into Harry's stomach, panting happily as he hugged her head.

"Just get back to the story" Ranma said.

"I ended up lost for about a month then a couple of weeks ago I finally came across a wizarding town or something like that, in England. There s this big bank ran by goblins who knew who Harry was because his family are some sort of friends with them" Ryoga continued to explain. "Long story short, the lead goblin convinced me to adopt Harry because the two people his real parents picked out to take care of him couldn't anymore and there was no one else. I agreed as long as they did something about my sense of direction and my curse"

"So why didn't they just cure it?" Ranma asked. Ryoga sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"They tried; they used this special type of magic to change the shape of my curse. It would let it hold all kinds of other forms, but when they changed it to look like my normal form, the magic in the curse rebelled and forced me to change back into a pig" Ryoga said. "It hurt like hell too. So I told them just to turn me into a girl"

"Wait, you *chose* to turn into a girl?" Ranma asked. "Why would you do that?!"

"Ranma, I would rather turn into a girl any day of the week rather than be a pig" Ryoga said. "You complain about your curse all day long but you have it a lot easier than the rest of us. At least you're a human!"

"Oh, ok I guess that makes sense" Ranma said.

"So what about the other problem" Ukyo asked. "The whole getting lost thing"

"Oh, they couldn't find the problem there" Ryoga said making the other teens face fault. Ryoga pushed back one of his sleeves, showing off the bracer on his arm. "So they just gave me a magical bracer that ties itself to one on Harry" He held up Harry's arm with its own little bracer. "With these, I can't wander off too far away."

"So you're really gonna take care of this kid?" Ranma asked.

"Hmm, he's my son now" Ryoga said nodding. "The papers were signed and everything. I've got to teach him as much as possible."

"Why?" Mousse asked.

"The guy who tried to kill him isn't dead" Ryoga explained. "He's still alive somewhere out there, he's some sort of spirit cause of something he did and if he ever gets a body back, he's going to come after Harry"

"So you want him to protect himself" Ukyo said.

"Yeah, and it's not just this Voldemort guy, Harry is really famous cause he 'defeated' the leader of the bad wizards. Everyone is gonna want a piece of him" Ryoga said, holding Harry closer. "I won't let anyone hurt him if I can help it. I'm going to make sure he's the best Magical Martial Artist there is"

"So what does that have to do with us?" Ranma asked. Ryoga looked at his friend/rival in the eye.

"You're the best martial artist here; you know a whole bunch of different techniques and styles." Ryoga said softly. "I only know what I've picked up and what Cologne has taught me. I need your help in teaching Harry, as much as it pains me to ask this."

"Don't worry Sugar, we'll make sure this little cutie learns all he can" Ukyo said with a wink.

"Shampoo have tell great grandmother about this" Shampoo said with a frown.

"Not if she's just going to use him" Ryoga growled. "He's not a weapon or a toy" Shampoo gulped as the anger was directed at her.

"I don't think the old mummy is that heartless" Mousse said.

"Look, I'll take what help I can get as long as Harry-chan is protected" Ryoga said, smiling as Harry grinned up at him.

* * *

Author note: And we're back in Nerima. Next couple of chapters will jump around the next 10 years until Harry is old enough for Hogwarts.

I got a few more suggestions for Ryoga's future wife but Ukyo still came out ahead. So Ukyo will be Harry's new mummy.

Harry's cursed form will be coming up as well. I'm still not gonna give it away just yet but I will give out a clue. The form Harry will be getting was in Rumiko Takahashi's other series Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf

Chapter 3

After a while, the other teens left the house, leaving Ryoga and Harry alone with the dogs. Luckily for Ryoga, his mother Ayako Hibiki came home while he was there. It was a tearful reunion between mother and son, even more so when Ryoichi Hibiki came home as well. Ryoga was thrilled, he hadn't seen his father in years, only having spoken to his dad on the phone a few times.

Ayako and Ryoichi were thrilled to find they had a grandson now and very proud of their son when Ryoga explained what had happen and why he had his chibi. He also had to explain his curse to his parents; Ayako teased Ryoga about how nice it was to have a daughter as well as a son.

Yes, Ryoga had left home a happy person, his mother had gotten his baby things out of storage for Harry to use, the toddler thrilled with his new toys.

A couple of weeks later found Ryoga on a street corner with a map held out in front of him. Harry was in a toddler sling on the front of his chest; a young mother he met suggested the device so he could carry Harry and still have both of his hands free.

"Now where are we?" Ryoga said as he tried to make head or tails of the map. Harry was giggling and pulling at the edge closest to him.

"You know that you re reading a map of Okinawa right?" A voice asked in Ryoga's ear. Ryoga jumped slightly and turned to face an amused Ranma.

"Anni Rama!" Harry said excitedly, holding his arms out. Ranma scowled slightly, he was male right now and he was being called 'Auntie', or as close as a one year old could get.

"Why did you have to teach him that?" Ranma asked annoyed.

"It's cute" Ryoga said as he took Harry out of his sling and handed the toddler over to his friendly rival. "We're not in Okinawa are we?"

"No we're in Juban" Ranma said with a sigh as he took a moment to figure out how to hold Harry. Ryoga blinked, he was excepting Ranma to tell him he was back in Nerima.

"Why are you in Juban?" He asked. Ranma sighed softly and gave Harry back to Ryoga.

"Come on, I'll explain inside" He said, grabbing Ryoga's arm and dragging him down the street to one of the houses. "This is my mom's house" he explained as he dragged the other boy inside. Ranma called out he was home as he toed off his shoes in the entry way. (1)

"That was quick" Nodoka Saotome said as she exited the kitchen, dressed in her usual kimono and smiled at Ryoga and Harry. "I see you brought one of your friends over"

"Yeah." Ranma said, rubbing the back of his head. "Mom, you remember Ryoga? This is his kid Harry"

"Hi!" Harry waved and grinned.

"How sweet" Nodoka said. "Well I'll bring you three some snacks in a few minutes" Ranma nodded and dragged Ryoga into the living room.

"I thought your mother lived with you at the Tendo s?" Ryoga asked as he put his pack down then sat at the table. Harry was let loose and set out to explore the room.

"They just got finished rebuilding not too long ago" Ranma explained. "Mom wanted to get out of the Tendo Dojo when they finished. And after what's been going on, so did I"

"What happened now?" Ryoga asked, wondering what could have happened, he was only gone for two weeks!

"Well for starters, I ain't engaged to Akane anymore" Ranma said. "Things have been really going downhill since the failed wedding. In fact, Mom said all engagements are called off until we sort out this mess"

"Living with the Tendo s allowed me to see how Akane treats my son" Nodoka said as she came in with a tray of tea and snacks. "Her mother would be ashamed at how Akane has been acting"

"So that's it, after everything?" Ryoga asked surprise.

"With Akane yeah" Ranma said as he grabbed one of the cups of tea. Ryoga called Harry who rushed over to sit in his Ryoa's lap. "I still might have to marry either Kasumi or Nabiki."

"We have a written contract with the Tendo s, something the other girls don't have" Nodoka said as she sat down across from the boys.

"So you break it off with Akane and I get dumped by Akari" Ryoga muttered as he fed Harry a piece of cake. Ranma blinked, not sure if he d heard the other boy right.

"Akari dumped you?" He asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Err..." Ryoga looked over at Nodoka, he had no idea how much Ranma's mother knew about everything.

"Excuse us for a moment Mom" Ranma said as he stood up, tugging Ryoga up with him.

"I can look after your son while you speak with mine" Nodoka offered, wanting to hold Harry since it would be awhile before she got any grandchildren from Ranma. Ryoga smiled slightly and handed Harry over.

"Be good Harry-chan" He said, gently tapping the boy on the nose and making the little wizard giggle and scrunch his neck. Ranma continued to drag Ryoga into another room so they could talk.

"Ok P-chan, spill" Ranma said once they were out of the room. "What is up with you and Akari? I thought you two were set up for life or something"

"So did I" Ryoga said with a sigh as he leaned back against the wall. "Akari wasn't too happy about my curse being changed."

"She's unhappy that you don't turn into a pig anymore?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was one of her favorite things about me. Said it made me the perfect man for her, even though she knew I hated it" Ryoga grumbled. "She may have been able to live with my new girl form but Harry accidently blasted Katsunishiki back when the pig did something that scared him. She didn't like Harry so much after he attacked one of her 'precious pigs'" Ryoga sneered the last words. "We got into a fight about it and ended our relationship"

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you" Ranma said. "Well look at this way, now you haven t got anything in your way to Akane now" He said, slapping Ryoga's shoulder as he tried to cheer the other boy up.

"I don't think that's going to work either" Ryoga said with a shake of his head. "Maybe I'm just destined not to have anyone to love. But at least I've got Harry now" Ranma wasn't sure why Ryoga didn't think it would work with Akane, he remembered the future he saw in the magic Mirror were Akane and Ryoga looked happily married with three boys. He then remembered that had been a nightmare he had and never really happened. (2)

"Well don't give up Ryoga" Ranma said making Ryoga's lips quirk slightly and nod. He lifted his head as he heard the joyful laughter from Harry in the other room and headed out to see what his son was up too. "Ryoga! You're heading for the bathroom you idiot!" Ranma said as he chased after the other teen.

* * *

Harry s 2nd birthday - the beach

Life went on pretty normally after that for the most part, Ranma returned to the Tendo's but this time with an open engagement until he chose one of the Tendo sisters to marry. Ukyo was informed that her own engagement to Ranma was not going to happen and Genma would be returning her dowry that was stolen. The girl hadn't been happy and refused to talk to Ranma for a while... but in time they were friends again though not as close. Shampoo on the other hand refused to give up her claim on Ranma.

Ryoga continued to send Minerva McGonagall regular updates about Harry, along with pictures, to a muggle post box that Minerva's personal house elf got the mail from and delivered to her at Hogwarts so she could bypass Albus. The Headmaster was none the wiser and was still searching for Harry.

It was now Harry's 2nd birthday. The Crew decided to visit the beach for the week, Ukyo and the Amazons setting up stands along the boardwalk.

Minerva had been invited as well and was currently walking up the beach wearing an old fashion swimsuit and large brim hat to block the sun. Luckily Harry's birthday fell on the same day that Albus had to deal with the meetings of the IWC and wasn't around to know about her trip. Not that it was any of his business what Minerva did during the summer when she was off. So with a translation charm cast on herself and a gift for Harry in her hands, Minerva set off for Japan.

"Damn it Kuno, leave me alone!" Minerva looked up, seeing a girl wearing a black one piece swimsuit and a familiar black and yellow bandanna fighting alongside a shorter red headed girl with her hair tied back in a braid. The smaller girl was also wearing a one piece that had the word 'boy' on the front.

"Pig tail girl! Bandanna girl!" A young man waving around some sort of wooden sword yelled. "Come with me my loves, I will protect you from the vile Saotome!" Both girls growled and kicked out at the same time, catching Kuno in the middle and sending him to the other end of the beach.

"Fuck he's getting annoying!" Ryoga said, trying to calm back down. Ever since Kuno had seen her female form, the older boy pursued her much like he did Ranma, refusing to believe that Ryoga's two forms were the same person. Ryoga just considered herself lucky that Kuno didn't try to fight her as a boy as well.

"Now you know how I feel" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Don't rub it in Saotome" Ryoga said turning to face the other cursed girl. "Ugh, I'm going to find Harry"

"Hold on, let me help you before you go wondering off and end up in China or something" Ranma said, grabbing Ryoga's arm. "The girls kidnapped Harry, so they're over there"

The two cursed boys-turned-girls found Ryoga's adopted son with Akane and Ukyo building a little sand castle.

"Ryoa!" Harry said, grinning up at Ryoga as she knelt down beside the toddler.

"Hey there chibi" She said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey Sugar" Ukyo said, looking up from the sand castle they were making. Akane glared at Ranma and turned her head away with a huff while Ranma rolled her eyes. They weren't set to marry anymore but the pair still couldn't get along. Harry tugged on Ryoga's arms, waiting to be picked up.

"Are you making a sand castle?" Ryoga cooed as she picked up Harry. Harry giggled and held Ryoga's cheeks between his hands.

"You are so good with him Ryoga" Ukyo said.

"Yeah, you make a very good daddy" Akane agreed giving the bandanna girl a smile.

"Daddy!" Harry repeated, giggling loudly and not noticing the amazed look from the teens.

"Wha... what did you call me?" Ryoga said softly.

"Daddy!" Harry said again, giving Ryoga a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Ooohh how cute!" Ukyo squealed with girly excitement.

"Excuse me" Minerva said as she walked up to the group of girls, smiling as Harry saw her and yelled 'Mimi!'

"McGonagall-sensei, I'm glad you could make it" Ryoga said standing up and turning around to face the older woman.

Minerva smiled and said "And here's the birthday boy." Harry grinned up at her and held out his arms.

"Mimi!" Harry said as the professor took him. "Daddy! Gots Mimi!" He told Ryoga.

"Oh... he's calling you 'Daddy' now?" Minerva asked in shock while Ryoga blushed slightly.

"He just started... that's alright ne?" Ryoga asked, she knew Minerva taught and was friends with Harry's real father James.

"Well you are his father now" Minerva said after a moment.

"Excuse me, just who are you?" Ranma asked. "You seem to know Ryoga pretty well"

"McGonagall-sensei knew Harry's birth parents and I thought she would like to come to his birthday party" Ryoga said. She had almost mentioned that Minerva was the one that changed her curse but since Akane was right there, managed to stop herself. "Hey Harry. Why don't you tell McGonagall-sensei who everyone here is?"

"Dat Anni Rama. Dat Anni Kane" Harry said, pointing at Ranma and Akane. "Dat Anni Ucc"

"I hate you so much right now" Ranma growled in Ryoga's ear while Minerva looked at the group of teenage girls curiously. She had been a bit startled when she d first seen the red headed girl next to Ryoga but the child was much shorter than Lily had been and her eyes were blue not green.

"How about we get some cake and open presents" Ryoga said a smirk on her face as she ignored Ranma. Akane and Ukyo got up and lead Minerva to the picnic table that was set up for the party.

"So who is she really?" Ranma asked once the others were out of ear shot.

"I wasn't lying; she did know Harry's Otousan and Okasan." Ryoga said softly. "She s also the one who changed the shape of the curse."

"Really, that was her?" Mousse said just behind Ryoga and Ranma, making them jump and spin around, glaring at Mousse and Shampoo.

"Why do you two do that?" Ryoga asked.

"Maybe lady change Shampoo's curse? Shampoo no want to be little cat anymore" Shampoo said, watching Minerva with a curious look.

"I'd like it if you weren't a c-cat either" Ranma muttered under her breath. "Let's go P-chan, your little boy is waiting on his 'daddy' for his cake" She said, grabbing Ryoga's arm and dragging the taller girl to the table.

"Meh, you can only ask her but it wasn't just her, the goblins helped too" Ryoga pointed out over her shoulder.

Harry was plopped down in Ryoga's lap as soon as the lost cursed girl sat down and Kasumi brought out a cake for the birthday boy. Harry gave a baby squeal of joy as he blew out his candles and was fed chocolate cake by his new daddy.

Harry's gifts had a pretty large range from toys to clothing; Minerva brought some wizarding story books for Ryoga to read to Harry.

"Sweeto!" Happosai said as he bounded to the middle of the group. "Don't forget my gift!" He handed Harry a package before the rest could stop him. Harry tore off the bright color paper to reveal... a pair of little girl panties.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said as she saw the gift. "Grandpa, I don't think that is a proper gift for a little boy"

"Nonsense" Happosai said with a wave of his hand. "He's not old enough to get his own silky darlings but he can start his collection!"

The group either sweatdropped or face faulted at Happosai's words while Ryoga growled and clenched her fist. Minerva sniffed in disapproval, hiding her wand under her arm and pointing it at the little panties, transfiguring them into a rabid little dog then setting it on Happosai.

"Hey! Ouch! That is not the way to treat panties!" Happosai said as he hopped around while the panties dog bit at his ass. The attack had taken him by surprise until he was able to bat the dog away.

Later, Ryoga was pulled aside by Cologne.

"My Great Granddaughter informed me about your wish for the boy here to gain some training from me" Cologne said nodding to the sleepy toddler in Ryoga arms.

"Only what you feel you can give us" Ryoga said, rubbing Harry's back.

"Hmm, I have thought it over and spoken to my fellow elders" Cologne said. "We have decided that I will teach a few tricks to the boy."

"Thank you Elder Cologne" Ryoga said gratefully, she looked down and smiled as Harry yawned and buried his face into his daddy's chest.

"Your friends are right, you do make a decent father" Cologne said as she watched the fanged youth take care of the toddler. "Have you considered taking an Amazon bride?"

* * *

Age 3

Harry giggled as he chased after Oreo, the last puppy left over from Shirokuro's last litter. Ryoga decided to take the puppy with them last time he was home as Harry seemed to love the mutt. The puppy had its own unusual color scheme, black on both sides with a strip of white down the middle from the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail. It made the puppy took like the American cookie Oreos hence the name. The puppy yipped as he and Harry ran between the chairs and tables of Ucchan's, chasing after Konatsu as the ninja moved around cleaning up.

"They are so cute" Ukyo said as the pair ran past again. "So when are you going to start training him?"

"Soon, it ll just be the small easy stuff to start with. Ranma's not really in a state to help right now" Ryoga said with a smirk. Ukyo laughed and shook her head.

"I can't believe Nabiki and Shampoo got him... er her... to agree to carry the first baby" she said with amusement.

"I still can t believe Ranma is married to both of them" Ryoga said with a shake of his head. Not long after the summer that Harry turned two, Ranma announced that he and Nabiki had decided on marrying, fulfilling the Saotome/Tendo agreement. Most surprising of all was when they made a deal with Cologne for Ranma to be married to Shampoo as well though it was only legal in China in her village. In Japan, she was Ranma's 'mistress' which somehow worked out for all three of them.

"You look depressed" Ryoga stated as he watched Ukyo. Ukyo sighed and leaned again the counter.

"Sometimes, I really wish Ranma chose me but he seems happy with Nabiki and Shampoo" Ukyo said. "It hurts; part of me still loves him. I can't believe Shampoo still managed to get a piece of Ranma even though he's with Nabiki. Sometimes I just want to get away from seeing him all the time and how down happy he is. You're the only one who is as happy as Ranma since you adopted Harry"

"Harry just radiates happiness and it's hard to feel lonely when you re traveling with a 3 year old." Ryoga said. "Before traveling aimlessly was a chore, just trying to find my way home. But with Harry, it's kinda like seeing the world for the first time. He loves to travel to new places."

"Hmm, you do go to a lot of places" Ukyo said, looking thoughtfully at Ryoga. She had had an idea for a while now; she wanted to get away from the heartache of seeing Ranma all the time looking happy with his/her two spouses. She couldn't really heal from that seeing them all the time. She wasn't going to give up her restaurant but she had been teaching Konatsu how to use the grill and the ninja was quite good at it. Of course he had to cook for his stepmother and stepsisters when he was living with them.

Ukyo wanted to travel a bit, she had a new yatta from Genma when he was forced to give back her dowry by his wife and since he destroyed the original one had to buy a whole brand new one for the girl. And if she traveled with Ryoga, it was a sure thing Ukyo would get away for a while.

"Hey Sugar, how would you feel if I tagged along for a while?"

* * *

Harry age 4

Harry sat watching his daddy and Aunt Ucc as they sparred with each other nearby. His aunt had been traveling with them for a while, always selling her yummy okonomiyaki from her cart.

"Do you think Aunt Ucc is gonna be my new mommy Oreo?" Harry asked his puppy. Oreo yipped and waged his bi-colored tail. "Daddy said a very bad man made my old daddy and my old mommy go away. So Daddy Ryoa takes care of me. But I dunts has a new mommy"

Harry looked over at Ryoga and Ukyo again as they sparred. His daddy was starting to teach him how to fight too. Still, he wanted to know if his Aunt Ucc was going to be his new mommy.

His little friend Spice had two mommies and a daddy, though her daddy was sometimes a mommy too. Harry only had a daddy now, he liked Aunt Ucc, and she took care of him like a mommy.

"Come on Jackass, don't hold back!" Ukyo yelled, bringing her spatula down on Ryoga's umbrella.

"If I don't hold back, I'm going to really hurt you" Ryoga said as he brought up his weapon again then flipped up and over Ukyo's head as she threw a handful of little spatulas at him, the woman cursing at him the whole time, using words along the lines of 'you fucking jackass!'

"Daddy, what does fucking mean?" Harry asked, tilting his head as the two adults froze as he picked out that one word out of Ukyo's triad.

"Harry, do not *ever* repeat that" Ryoga said firmly. "That is a bad word that little boys don't need to say"

"Oh... Daddy?" Harry asked again, making Ryoga turn back to him. "Is Aunt Ucc gonna be my new mommy?" Ryoga and Ukyo coughed and sputtered caught off guard by the question. "Cause I wants her to be my new mommy"

"Harry, it's not that easy Chibi" Ryoga said as he picked up Harry and sat the little boy on his hip.

"Why not?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. "Dunts you like Aunt Ucc?" Ukyo laughed softly as she watched the flustered Ryoga try to answer Harry.

"Yeah Sugar, don't you like me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Ryoga who went beet red.

"I likes you Aunt Ucc" Harry said, grinning as Ukyo took him from Ryoga.

"Well maybe you should be my little boyfriend then" Ukyo said, carrying him back to their camp. He giggled as Ryoga followed them, sputtering and blushing hotly. Little Harry didn't know that he d planted the idea in both of Ukyo and Ryoga's minds, they had been good friends and partners in splitting up Ranma and Akane in their youth. Ukyo even liked Ryoga though her heart belonged to Ranma at the time. But Ranma was no longer an option for her and who did she have left other than Ryoga besides a cross dresser and a ninja that acted like a woman at times after her attention.

* * *

Ryoga nervously straightened his tie in front of the mirror, Ranma watched from where he was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Calm down already P-chan" Ranma said as he finally pushed away from the wall and went over to slap Ryoga's hands away.

"I can't help it, what if she decides she doesn't want to marry me after all" Ryoga fretted making Ranma roll his eyes.

"Look, I don't know what Ucchan sees in you sometimes but for whatever reason the last couple of years you dragged her out of that funk she was in after I told her we couldn't get married" Ranma said, putting his hands on Ryoga's shoulders. Ryoga chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's Harry's fault. He kept asking me if Ukyo was going to be his new mom and kept pointing out why she would be a good one" Ryoga said. "Guess I agreed with him"

"Look Ryoga, Ukyo ended up falling in love with you and she adores Harry." Ranma pointed out. Ryoga started to fidget again making Ranma sigh and slap him upside the head. "Calm down, you'll see. Ukyo is gonna come down that aisle all dressed in white and you'll forget about all your worries. Hell, even all your family somehow manage to make it, if that's not a sign I don't know what is"

"Yeah... I haven't see my whole family together like this in years" Ryoga said, thinking of all his cousins, aunts and uncles waiting outside with his mother and father.

"There you go. Come on, I have to make sure you make it to the altar" Ranma said as he grabbed Ryoga's arm and guided him outside to where the wedding was taking place.

Meanwhile in the other part of the house, Ukyo stood in front of her own mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress.

"You look very pretty in that Ukyo" Akane said as she and Kasumi helped her put on her veil.

"Yeah... I didn't ever think I d be able to wear this" Ukyo said in wonder.

"Well I think you're lucky, Ryoga-kun is very sweet and he's been in love with you for years" Akane said making Ukyo chuckle, she didn't think it was years since Ryoga use to be in love with Akane but since Akane never seemed to notice how Ryoga felt for her, it was the girls loss and her gain.

Soon it was time for the wedding itself, Ryoga stood at the altar with Ranma as his best man. Of course he had been Ranma's best man too, Nabiki wanted to go with a western style wedding when she married Ranma. Mousse and Konatsu stood as the other groomsman since Ryoga didn't have many male friends and they all refused to invite Kuno to the wedding. Ryoga looked out at the rows of guests, seeing all his relatives eagerly waiting for his wedding to start. Also in the crowd was Minerva McGonagall, wearing her best robes, she helped him so much and his regular letters to her helped forge a bond between the pair.

Minerva lied to Albus, telling him one of her cousins was getting married that lived in America. Albus had no real interest in Minerva s relatives, just giving her a smile and asking her to wish which ever cousin it was to have a happy wedding. If he knew that Harry was going to be there it would have been a different story but since he didn't know...

Soon the music started and Ryoga turned toward the doors of the house. Harry lead the way proudly with a pillow in his little hands with the rings on top and carefully leading one of his cousins that were the same age as him acting as the flower girl. Behind them were the bride s maids Kasumi, Akane and Shampoo. Nabiki was unable to be a bride s maid, she was currently knocked up with her and Ranma's first child carried by her. She had a front row seat holding Spice who was the baby that Ranma was tricked into getting pregnant with by Nabiki and Shampoo.

The music changed to a wedding march and soon Ryoga's breath was caught in his throat. To him Ukyo was the most beautiful thing in the world, gliding up the aisle on the arm of her father. It may not be the man that he chose for his daughter, but Ukyo's father come to like Ryoga and approved of him as his future son-in-law. Ukyo was soon across from Ryoga at the altar, her brown eyes looking up into Ryoga's green ones as the priest had them recite vows and exchange rings.

When the priest asked if there was anyone who was against the marriage, a large flower vase wiggled then busted apart as Tsubasa Kurenai in a white dress leapt out.

"I object!" He said as he landed in front of Ukyo and Ryoga. "Ukyo, you should be marrying me!"

"Go away Tsubasa" Ukyo hissed, she didn't have her weapons on her to knock the cross dressing boy away. Tusbasa opened his mouth to object again but Mousse, who had his weapons hidden under his robes, came to the rescue as he tied the other man up and tossed the bound man away. Ukyo and Ryoga gave the male Amazon a grateful look then turned back to the priest.

"Errr... does anyone else have any objections?" The priest asked. When no one stepped up and said anything the priest nodded and turned back to the couple. "Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" Ukyo leaned forward and kissed Ryoga deeply, smiling into the kiss as Ryoga pulled her closer. They could hear everyone cheering happily, Harry's cheers the loudest.

* * *

The reception was in full swing, everyone laughing and smiling. Nabiki was wondering around the table with the wedding gifts, curious to what everyone gave Ryoga and Ukyo. Off to the side was a barrel, one that looked just like the one that had been at Ranma and Akane's failed wedding.

"Hey Ryoga, I think you'll want to see this" Nabiki called. Ryoga came over curious to what Nabiki meant, Harry on his hip. "I think the Jusenkyo guide sent you a wedding gift" She said, patting the barrel.

"Really?" Ryoga said excited, maybe now he could just be cured for good, no more changing shape every time he was doused with cold water. Nabiki turned the barrel slightly so the words 'Nannichuan' was showing. 'I'm gonna have to ask McGonagall-sensei if it's safe to use the water while the curse is still under the magic she used' he thought to himself. He didn't notice Genma behind them who also saw the barrel of Nannichuan. Being the greedy panda that he was, Genma was already planning on stealing the water for himself.

"Pop, what are you up too?" Ranma asked suspiciously as he noticed his father sneaking around.

"Heeheehee, nothing boy. Nothing at all" Genma said, spinning around and laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah right" Ranma said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ranma, come dance with Shampoo" Shampoo said as she tugged on Ranma's arm toward the area roped off as the dance floor. Ranma gave Genma one last look before letting his Chinese lover drag him off.

Ryoga was explaining the barrel of water to Minerva when he heard the commotion by the gift table. He turned and cursed as he saw Genma and Mousse fighting over the barrel. Many people were running away from the fight.

"Wait you two! Stop!" Ryoga yelled as he handed Harry over to Minerva and ran toward the fight to stop it alongside Ranma.

"Ukyo!" Tsubasa yelled as he made it back to the wedding after Mousse threw him out.

"Tsubasa, go away!" Ukyo yelled. "I'm married now! You need to leave me alone" She was backing away from the pleading Tusbasa. She didn't notice that she was getting closer to the fight behind the cursed male members of the Wrecking Crew. Ranma and Ryoga were trying to stop Genma and Mousse from fighting over the barrel of Nannichuan which was high in the air above the fight. "I don't love you, I never did!"

"But Ukyo, I love you. We're perfect for each other!" Tusbasa begged, this was his last chance to convince the woman he loved that they belonged together!

"No! Mousse stop!" Ranma yelled as Mousse threw a batch of knives at Genma just as the barrel reached its arch and was now falling toward the ground. The sharp knives passed through the barrel, busting it open and spilling the contents on top of the pair below. Tusbasa, already being a male to begin with, wasn't affected by the cursed waters. Ukyo on the other hand...

"U-Ukyo?" Ryoga asked in stuttered shock. Ukyo turned, a fire in *his* eyes as he glared at the other four. As a male, Ukyo looked very much like the male disguise he had worn growing up. He was taller and a filled out a bit, his wedding dress stretched across bigger muscles.

"Ranchan... Sugar... move" Ukyo hissed, voice a little deeper now. Somehow, even in his anger Ukyo realized that his new husband and his best friend had only been trying to stop the fight, nor were they the ones who busted the barrel over his head. Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other then quickly moved out of the way as Ukyo stalked over to Genma and Mousse. What followed was a very violent encounter that isn't suitable for younger audiences; the end results were Genma and Mousse needing to go the hospital for their injuries. And not one single person at the wedding could blame Ukyo, they had messed up her special day after all.

* * *

(From now on, "talk" is English and ~talk~ is Japanese)

Harry Age 5

~Don't wonder off too far Harry~ Ryoga said as Harry asked to go exploring with Oreo. Harry turned around and waved to show he d heard, smiling at his adopted father, two little cute fangs peeking over his lip. Harry s canines started to grow in as fangs when he lost his baby teeth, a result of the little boy's accidental magic changing the shape of his teeth when he wanted to look more like his daddy.

~Where do you think we are this time?~ Ukyo asked as she set up the yatta to make them lunch. Ryoga shrugged, he never knew where he was or where he lead his family most of the time. This was their one last trip this summer before they settled back at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki for the rest of the year so Harry could start school. Luckily with the bracers, as long as Harry was in one place, Ryoga couldn't wonder too far off so Harry could regularly go to the school unlike Ryoga who had always gotten lost.

Meanwhile in another part of the same wood; Remus Lupin groaned as he came too, holding a hand up to block the sunlight that was filtering through the trees above him. The night before had been the full moon and Remus, who is a werewolf, had spent the night tearing around the woods with his mind taking the backseat in his own head as his werewolf mind Moony took over. These days the full moons were harder on him without his pack brothers and Moony had attacked his own body when the werewolf had nothing to attack.

'The ward that kept me locked in must have failed' Remus thought, he remembered locking himself in the small cabin he had lived in the last few years, always locking himself in during the full moons. His locking ward had to have failed this month if he was outside.

"Are you ok mister?" Remus looked up in shock at the young voice. A young boy was standing a few feet away with a black and white dog standing by his side. The boy was wearing a shirt with a Japanese kanji on the front and jeans. He was also wearing a yellow bandanna with black strips, a silver bracer adorned with red and gold stones on his arm, and when he smiled, two little cute fangs peeked over his lip.

"Wh-what?" Remus said, looking up into the boy's eyes. He froze as familiar green eyes looked down at him. 'It can't be... Harry has been missing for 4 years, there is no way he's wondering around the middle of the woods' Remus thought, his mind racing. The little boy looked a bit like James and he had Lily s green eyes but... it was impossible!

"I said are you ok?" Harry said, kneeling down so he was more eye level with Remus. "You don't look ok. You look like you re hurt bad"

"It... it's nothing" Remus said as he slowly sat up, hissing softly in pain. His whole body ached from the night before; he had scratches and bite marks that were still bleeding a bit.

"I'm gonna go get my daddy" Harry said as he stood. "Stays with him Oreo" The boy said to his dog.

"Awoo!" Oreo said, moving so he was sitting next to Remus. Harry ran back to Ryoga and Ukyo, yelling 'Daddy!' loudly.

Ryoga jumped up as Harry ran back into the camp screaming for him.

~Harry what is it?~ He said as he knelt down to catch the boy as Harry tripped in his haste to get to him.

~There's a man back there, he's got cuts all over him and he's bleeding~ Harry explained, pointing the way he came. ~He needs help~

~Better go see what's up Sugar~ Ukyo said. Ryoga nodded, grabbing his umbrella then he had Harry lead him back to Remus.

Remus at the same time was sitting up, checking over his injuries.

'I managed to mangle myself pretty good this time' He thought with a sigh. He needed to get out of here before that little boy who may or may not be Harry came back with his father. He was naked for Merlin's sake; he didn't think that would go over very well with the boy's father.

"Awoo?" Oreo watched as Remus braced himself against the nearest tree, trying to pull himself off the ground. The bi-colored dog placed his paw on Remus's chest, pushing him back down; the man didn't need to move.

"Look, I need to be going" Remus said, feeling silly for talking to the dog.

"Awoo" Oreo said firmly, his paw still resting on Remus's chest.

~There he is Daddy~ Harry said as he came back, pointing at Remus. Ryoga's eyes widen, grabbing and pulling Harry behind him when he saw Remus was nude. Remus gulped at the look in the other man's eyes, his legs pulled up so nothing was showing and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing happened, he found me like this" Remus quickly said, wishing he had his wand with him. "I don't want any trouble" Ryoga looked Remus over, Harry was right, the man was covered in scratches that looked like they were made with large sharp claws and also what looked like bite marks. The other was also covered in scars, some of which looked like they were years old.

"Harry's right, you do look like you've been mauled" Ryoga said, missing the widening of Remus's eyes when Ryoga called Harry by his name.

"We gots to take him back right Daddy?" Harry said, tugging on Ryoga's arm. "And makes sure he gets better"

"Yeah... Harry turn around a moment will you" Ryoga told Harry. Harry giggled and turned his back to the two men. Ryoga took off his yellow tunic shirt and gave it to Remus for the man to put on. While both of them were about the same height, Ryoga was wider than Remus because of his muscles so the shirt hung off of one of Remus's shoulders and hung low enough to cover Remus when Ryoga helped him stand up.

"Ok Chibi, you can start leading us back to camp" Ryoga said.

"Ok, come on Oreo" Harry said, calling his dog over.

"Awwooo!" Oreo panted happily as he ran around the group as Harry lead Ryoga back to camp.

~Is everything ok Sugar... Kami-sama, what happened to him!?~ Ukyo asked as she turned from her Yatta.

"I don't know, I think he was mauled by a wild animal." Ryoga said as he helped Remus to sit on a log.

"Look, I appreciate the help but it's really nothing" Remus said.

"It doesn't look like nothing hun" Ukyo said as she knelt down next to Remus and pulled back one of the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. "Those look pretty bad"

"It's not really anything I can help" Remus said. "I just need to rest and I'll be ok in a couple of days."

"You get attacked regularly?" Ryoga asked as he took out a first aid kit from his pack. He tossed it to Ukyo who started to bandage up the other man.

"It's complicated" Remus admitted, he didn't want to tell this nice couple that he was a werewolf. And he had to find out how they got his cub.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, this is my wife Ukyo and our son Harry" Ryoga said, proudly smiling down at Harry. Ukyo looked up and noticed the longing and curious look in Remus's amber toned eyes.

"You know Harry don't you!" She realized.

"Umm...well... ahh..." Remus grasped for words, holding up his hands then droped them with a sigh. "I do, I was a friend of his parents" Ryoga narrowed his eyes, thinking about the conversation he d had a long time ago with the Goblin leader Ragnok. Ragnok had told him Harry's godparents were unable to take care of him, one friend was dead to the world and the last was unable to take care of Harry because he was...

"You're the werewolf friend!" Ryoga said, pointing at Remus. Remus's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How..." Remus asked, he tried to keep his werewolf status as quiet as possible.

"Ragnok mentioned you. Not by name just that the Harry's Otousan and Okasan had a werewolf friend that couldn't take him" Ryoga explained.

"Ragnok... the leader of the goblin nation and director of Gringotts Ragnok?" Remus asked in disbelief. This man was on a first name basis with Ragnok? "Wait, just why do you have Harry anyway?"

"Cause he's my Daddy" Harry said.

"I saved Harry that Halloween night and ended up adopting him" Ryoga said. "Ukyo adopted him when she married me" Ukyo nodded her head in agreement.

"Why... why didn't the goblins tell anyone that Harry was alive and found? Just why did you adopt him?" Remus asked.

"To keep him safe. McGonagall-sensei told me if I hadn't adopted him, he would have been sent to his Okasan's sister." Ryoga said.

"Petunia? Albus was going to send him to Petunia?!" Remus asked horrified. "Lily never wanted Harry to live with her sister, she hates magic!" Albus wanted them to find Harry so he could place Harry someplace safe. But with Petunia? Remus blinked as he realized that Ryoga mentioned Minerva. "Minerva knows you have him?"

"Yes, she was there when I signed the adoption papers" Ryoga said. Remus sighed and dropped his head in his hands.

"So you knew my first Mommy and Daddy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we went to school together and I was very good friends with them" Remus said, he had no idea what to do, he knew who had Harry now but if Albus was just going to hand his cub over to Lily's sister... He lifted his head and looked at Harry. The little boy looked healthy and very happy with his adopted parents. "Can we move this to my cabin? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with just a shirt on"

* * *

Remus came out of his bedroom, showered and dressed feeling a lot better now that he had a healing potion in him.

"Here" He said as he handed Ryoga his shirt back.

"So you're not going to tell anyone about Harry here, ne?" Ukyo asked, looking over at Harry who was playing with Oreo. The boy was giggling as he made a ball float above his dog.

"No... Knowing where he could end up I couldn't send the cub to Petunia." Remus said with a sigh as he sat down at his shabby little table. "Hmm, Harry seems to have a bit of a handle on his magic."

"He practices a lot" Ryoga said. He studied Remus for a few second. "You seem depressed" He said, he knew when another person was depressed since he suffered from it himself.

"My pack is dead and the only member still alive other than the cub betrayed or killed the others" Remus said bitterly. "I'm a werewolf, my life sucks. I can't keep a job because of the full moons, I can barely get by as it is."

"That sucks" Ukyo said. "You could work for me. I run a restaurant in Japan; my other employee Konatsu could use the help."

"... You would just up and hire me after meeting me less than an hour ago *and* knowing that I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"Err... maybe we should explain what our lives are like and what Nerima is like for you to understand" Ryoga said.

A couple of weeks later Remus was now living in Nerima, fully employed by Ukyo with full moons off every month. He was also employed as a magic tutor for Harry as well as Ramna's oldest child Spice who had shown her own signs of accidental magic. Remus got along with everyone in Nerima but it was sweet Kasumi who caught his attention the most. Kasumi never got together with Dr. Tofu and Kasumi found Remus sweet and an intelligent older man. Kasumi's sweet nature attracted Remus though for the longest time he tried to fight it, he didn't want to taint Kasumi.

* * *

Harry Age 6

"What are you doing?" Harry stopped his katas and turned to see who d spoken to him. It was a girl that was about a year younger than him with wide blue eyes and pale dirty blond hair. She had a string around her neck with a turnip hanging from the string. "Is it a dance to ward off warspouts?"

"What? No, I'm practicing katas" Harry said, tilting his head as he looked at the younger girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Luna" The blond girl said with a dreamy smile. "I'm looking for a Crumple Horn Snorlax, have you seen one?"

"I'm not sure what that is" Harry said with a shake of his head. "I'm Harry"

"Awoo!" Oreo said, his tail wagging happily.

"This is my dog Oreo"

"Pleased to meet you Oreo" Luna said, shaking Oreo's paw when he offered it. "Would you like to help me find a Crumple Horn?"

"Ah... sure" Harry said, taking Luna's hand and running off with her to explore.

Meanwhile Ryoga and Ukyo had found Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood and they didn't know what to make of the man.

"Yes I hope to interview the leader for the fire Veela" Xenophilius said, an absent smile on his face. "Of course all Veela are able to use fire but these Veela are really rare, they swear they are related to phoenixes."

"Wait... you want to interview the Phoenix People?" Ukyo asked, looking at the man like he was crazy once she figured out just who he was talking about.

"You really don't want to talk to them, and I don't think Saffron is able to give an interview anyway" Ryoga added.

"Have you met the Fire Veela then?" Xenophilius asked excitedly, taking out a pad of paper, he could add this couples interview for the Quibbler. As the man opened his mouth to start questioning Ryoga and Ukyo, a high pitch scream echoed through the valley while at the same time Ryoga was pulled slightly to the side, Harry had reached the edge of the distance he could go from Ryoga. The three adults looked at each other and took off in the direction of the scream. As they rounded the bend, they found themselves in Jusenkyo training grounds just in time to see Luna yell and push someone into a nearby spring.

"Luna" Xenophilius yelled and he ran toward his daughter.

"Harry!" Ryoga yelled as he looked around for his son.

"Awooo!" Oreo was standing by a pool near the cliff where Ryoga had fallen off over 7 years ago. The dog was whining and pawing at the edge of the pool. Ryoga carefully ran over to the pool, collapsing to his knees next to it.

In the pool Harry felt like he was on fire, letting out a scream of pain as his body twisted and was forced into a shape that was not his own. Finally the pain stopped and Harry started to float to the top of the pool. Ryoga sobbed softly as something floated to the top, carefully fishing out the tiny body from the pool.

"Harry?" Ryoga asked, gently cradling the form to his chest.

"Mewl?" Harry blinked big silted green eyes and turned them to his dad. His daddy looked so big!

~Ohh Mr. Customer fall into spring of Nekomata, tragic story of a Nekomata that fall into spring 600 year ago. Now who ever fall into spring take form of a Nekomata~ The Jusenkyo guide said as he showed up, holding up a sign that had the Chinese name for the spring on it. Harry's cursed form was a small slender medium fur length black cat with two furry tails and Harry's bandanna tied around his neck. (3)

"Oh Harry" Ryoga said sadly, he never wanted his son to have to live with the horror of having a Jusenkyo curse.

~What did you do to my daughter!?~ Ryoga looked up, cursing softly as he recognized the Phoenix woman who had flown in and landed by the spring where a young girl was climbing out of, it was Kiima the commander of the royal guard for the Phoenix People.

* * *

Author notes: This is the first time I even jumped months at a time to span years in a chapter and I may do a series of one shots to further explain how some of the incidents mentioned fully happened. Ukyo gaining a Jusenkyo curse is my beta's idea.

(1) I have no idea where the Saotome home is, but I've seen other fics place it in Juban so I did too.

(2) Episode number 64, Ranma Goes Back to Jusenkyo at Last. Ranma has a dream/nightmare where he and Genma use the magic mirror and arrive in the furture where Ryoga and Akane are married with triplet boys who are also cursed to turn into pigs.

(3) So Harry's cursed form is the Nekomata, with is a two tailed Bakeneko, just like Kirara/Kilala from Inuyasha. He'll have some of the powers Kirara had blended with the powers I found listed on Wikipeida for the Bakeneko. He'll be ablt to shape shift into a sabertooth large from that can fly with fire around his feet and able to breath fire but in his small form he can only use what is called 'ghostly fireballs' or hitodama which is a ball of fire that can float in midair. It won't be good for attacks but if he needs light, it will be good for that I guess. Bakenekos/Nekomatas are also able to talk and reanimate and control a fresh corpse by leaping over it.

And so Remus is added to the cast, I think he would vouch for Ryoga and Ukyo to keep Harry since Harry is happy and well taken care of and I'm sure Lily would never want to her son to live with her bitch of a sister. With a bunch of water cursed people, a werewolf is not really going to stand out in Nerima and Ukyo was quick to hire Konatsu so I think she would be just as quick to hire Remus. I think Remus and Kasumi could work out as a couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf

Chapter 5

The Jusenkyo guide looked around uneasily, one of those Phoenix ladies was standing next to the girl who fell into the Nyannichuan and across from them was one of the Mr. Customers that fell into the Heitowennichuan almost a decade ago holding the little Mr. Customer that was just cursed.

"Kiima" Ryoga said, holding Harry closer to him. Kiima's eyes narrowed as she recognized one of the humans that attacked Mount Phoenix 7 years ago. An able fighter as she remembered, all of them had been though Saotome had been the best. The fighters had left on good terms with them but she didn't like them all that much.

"Ryoga Hibiki" She said a bit coldly. Off to the side, Xenophilius was all but quivering in excitement, a real Fire Veela, he had to interview her for his paper. Kiima ignored him, turning instead to her daughter, her own hatchling that she laid and raised herself to take place among Saffron's ranks. "Cho, what are you doing down here?"

The girl Cho pouted a bit.

"I just wanted to see the springs Ma Ma" Cho said pouting. "Then these two landlings showed up" Harry hissed, he and Luna had been here first!

~Little Mr. Costumer, here hot water change back~ The guide said as his now teenage daughter Plum brought a kettle. The hot water was poured over Harry, making the little boy yelp as he was naked. Ryoga pulled a shirt out of his pack and draped it over his son.

"Harry, can you tell us what happen?" Ryoga asked.

"It happened like this..."

~ Flashback ~

Luna and Harry giggled as they ran through the underbrush, trying to find this Crumple Horn animal. As they came out of the other side of the bush they were looking out over Jusenkyo training grounds. Harry had heard enough stories from his Dad and Uncle Ranma to know not to go anywhere near those waters.

"Be careful Luna-chan, you don't want to fall into the water" He said as he grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her away from the pools and toward the shack he could see, Oreo following behind him.

~Oohh, little Miss and Mr. Customer.~ The Guide said as he saw the pair of them. ~You smart, not go near waters. Is very bad, tragic tragic stories~

~Don't worry, we won't~ Harry assured him.

"Excuse me, have you seen a Crumple Horn Snorlax?" Luna asked politely. Plum who was walking by stopped and looked curious.

"I don't think we have any" Plum who luckily could speak English answered.

"Oh... well we will keep looking then" Luna said, heading toward the springs. They were making such pretty colors!

"Luna, wait!" Harry said, chasing after her. "Be careful, falling into one of these springs is bad"

~Oh look a couple of Landlings~ A voice said from above, a girl who was part sea bird said as she landed in front of Harry and Luna.

"Ohhh, A fire Veela" Luna said with a dreamy smile. The girl, who was Cho, scowled.

"What is a 'Veela'" She asked as she switched to English. The little blond girl was strange, even for a landling.

"Are all fire Veela stuck in bird form like you? Of course, you re not all the way bird like a normal Veela, are you just a little angry?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side. Harry looked up at Cho who was getting a cross look on her face.

"Look here Human, I don't know what you re talking about. I am from the Phoenix tribe, not a 'Veela'!" Cho said pointing her finger at Luna. Luna seemed to ignore her and kept asking question after question until Cho screamed and flew up into the air. "Shut up!"

Cho aimed her foot talons at Luna, she was going to make this pitiful landling girl be quite!

"Leave her alone!" Harry said as he jumped up and knocked Cho back. Harry landed and took up a loose stance in front of Luna. Oreo stood by his side, his hackles raised as he growled and snarled at the girl.

"Fine, you want to fight?" Cho growled as she landed and took up her own stance. "My mother is the head general of our god Saffron, she taught me a few tricks."

The pair started to exchange kicks and punches, nowhere near the level of their parents but still impressive for their ages. As they fought, both Phoenix girl and wizard boy got closer and closer to the pools. Cho finally gained the upper hand and pulled a powerful punch into the middle of Harry's chest, throwing him into the air. She jumped up after him and kicked him in the middle, sending him across the training grounds where he fell into a pool. Cho landed and started to laugh loudly.

Luna got an angry look on her face, Harry was her friend and this bird girl hurt him and was now laughing about it. While Oreo, who had been hanging back to protect his master's friend, howled and chased after Harry to the spring, Luna yelled and pushed Cho into the nearest spring, which was when Harry and Luna's parents showed up.

~ End Flashback ~

"Cho, is this true?" Kiima asked. "And I know if you lie to me daughter." Cho looked down at her human feet, digging her toe into the dirt.

"Yes Ma Ma" She said softly. "It s true" Kiima sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The tribe didn't need the Kami-slayer to come back and attack them for attacking one of their own.

"Cho, I told you not come down here to the springs" She said firmly. "I was to bring you when you were older" The fact her daughter was cursed with a human from didn't bother Kiima too much, Cho would have taken up a human curse when she was older like all the tribe.

"I just wanted to see what the training ground looked like" Cho said, looking up at her mother.

"And you shouldn't have attacked the landlings" Kiima continued, ignoring Cho's protests. "I told you to control your temper. You are in trouble hatchling" Cho pouted and crossed her arm over her chest while Kiima turned back to Ryoga and Ukyo. "You have to excuse my daughter Hibiki, she did not mean to curse your son"

"Too late now, he's cursed." Ryoga said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "But your brat better stay away from my son" Kiima nodded, taking the steaming kettle from Plum and pouring it over Cho. The girl changed back to her natural form and the two flew off.

"Wait!" Xenophilius yelled as they left. "I want to interview you for the Quibbler!"

"You don't want to interview them" Ukyo said with a shake of her head. "Those guys don't want anyone to know about them and if you try they might kill you" Xenophilius sighed in disappointment.

"It's ok Daddy" Luna said as she tugged on his hand. "We'll find something else to write about"

"Of course Turnip" Xenophilius said with a smile.

"These two are so weird" Ukyo whispered into Ryoga's ear who nodded his head.

* * *

"Ok so this is my address so you can send me letters" Harry said as he gave Luna a scrap of paper with the address to Ucchan's on it. "You'll have to use muggle mail... you do know how to use muggle mail right?"

"My mother does" Luna assured him. "I'll write you often and tell you all of my adventures you just remember to tell me yours" Harry nodded with a smile. While the guide and Ryoga had fished out Harry's things from the spring, the pair of children had been stowed away in the guide's hut for safety. They played and bonded under the watchful eye of Luna's father who was happy that his little tomato had a friend.

"Time to go Harry" Ukyo called.

"Coming Kasan!" Harry called.

"Goodbye Harry" Luna said as she hugged Harry. Harry grinned, hugging the small girl back then pulled away. Oreo barked and licked Luna's cheek. "I will miss you as well"

"Come on Oreo" Harry said as he ran toward his parents. The Jusenkyo guide watched them leave and wondered why they didn't ask to use the Nannichuan to cure the little Mr. Customer.

'Oh well, if they don't ask, it's not my fault' He thought with a shrug.

Once they were out of the valley Ukyo looked over at her husband.

"How do we keep ending up at Jusenkyo? It's like a magnet!" She asked.

"I don't know" Ryoga said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Ranma is going to freak when he sees Harry's cursed form."

"I know, poor Ran-chan" Ukyo said with a laugh.

* * *

A few weeks later Harry was digging in Ryoga's travel pack, he was looking for matches so they could light up campfire. His parents had been splashed by cold water from a passing car which Harry managed to avoid luckily. He found an odd, narrow box at the bottom of one of the pockets.

"Harry, did you find the matches?" Ryoga asked as she finished building the fire pit.

"Not yet" Harry said absently as he opened the boy, inside was a wand like his Uncle Moony's but this one was a much darker color than his uncles. Harry had only held Moony's wand a couple of times to practice a spell the werewolf had been showing him and Spice. Harry took the wand out of the box, gasping as a shower of silver and green sparks came out the end.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ryoga asked as she came over to see what was keeping Harry. She groaned softly as she saw the wand in Harry's hand, she had forgotten about that thing.

"Dad, why do you have a wand?" Harry asked curious. Ryoga sighed as she sat down beside Harry.

"Remember what I told you about the night I found you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you found me at my old house with my birth parents after that bad wizard attacked us" Harry said. "He killed my first Mom and Dad and tried to kill me"

"Yes... You see Harry that is Voldemort's wand" Ryoga said as she plucked the wand out of Harry's hand. Harry's frowned in confusion.

"Why do you have the wand that killed my first parents?" he asked. Ryoga sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I found it by the pile of ashes Voldemort turned into" She explained. "I didn't know what it was at the time. The goblins took it to check what sort of magics he used then cleansed it of all the old magic"

"Is that why it doesn't feel dark?" Harry asked, he would have thought a wand that killed his mom and dad would have felt evil but all he felt was a warm feeling.

"I think so" Ryoga said. "The goblins returned the wand to me, they explained that since you defeated Voldemort, you won the alliance of his wand. Any fight it would have had with you using it was taken out when they cleansed it" Harry looked down at his lap, he wasn't sure he wanted to use the wand that had belonged to his parent's killer.

"Harry, look at me Chibi" Ryoga said softly as she gently tilted Harry's head back with two fingers under his chin. "If you are uncomfortable with the wand, we can snap it in half and never have to think about it again."

"Can... can I think about it first?" Harry asked softly. Ryoga nodded her head, putting the wand back into its box and the box into her pack. She grabbed the matches and went back to the fire pit to leave Harry to think.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ukyo asked as she returned. He had heard some of the things his husband and adopted son were talking about.

"I think so, I forgot I even had the wand after so many years" Ryoga admitted. "I don't blame him for being upset after finding the weapon that killed his Okasan and Otousan."

"I don't either" Ukyo said as he set the water filled kettle on top of the fire then sat down beside his spouse. He laid his head on Ryoga's shoulder, Ryoga was still a little taller than him while in girl form while he was male.

Later that evening Harry came up to his parents holding the wand box again.

"Did you decide want to wanted to do Chibi?" Ryoga asked, he and Ukyo had switched back to their real forms earlier in the day.

"Yeah... I thought about it really hard and... it really wasn't the wands fault that the bad man killed my birth parents, it's just a tool ne?" Harry said, hugging the box to his chest.

"That's right. It's sort of the same as my battle spatula or your dad's umbrella." Ukyo agreed.

"Well... I thought maybe I can sorta honor my parents and thumb my nose at Voldemort by using his old wand only for good stuff." Harry said.

"That's very mature of you Chibi" Ryoga said with a smile. Harry gave Ryoga and Ukyo a smile, glad that his new parents understood.

* * *

Remus fidgeted a bit as he nervously waited for Kasumi in the living room. Soun, Kasumi's father, gave Remus a smile over his news paper before turning his attention back to it. Since moving to Japan, Remus's life had really changed. He was surprised at how werewolves were treated here, it was loads better than how they were treated back in the UK. While not everyone liked werewolves, just like not everyone liked Demons, most of the Japan wizarding world didn't care that he turned into a dangerous beast every full moon.

In fact Remus had been approached by the local pack who offered to help him to learn how to live with the wild side of himself. With therapy and meditation, Remus was closer everyday to merging with Moony, something he didn't think would be possible. Once both sides of Remus were one, the full moons would go easier for the man and he would no longer feel the need to kill and eat human flesh.

Yes, life was really good for him right now. Tonight he had a date with Kasumi and he had something he wanted to ask the sweet, kind woman.

"I'm ready" Kasumi said as she came down the stairs, dressed in a flattering dress that slightly hugged her curves.

"Have fun Kasumi" Soun said as he looked over at his oldest daughter. She looked so much like her mother right now, Soun had to fight not to cry. Remus stood and offered his arm for his girlfriend who smiled brightly and took it.

"I'll be back late Father" She said over her shoulder. Soun waved as the pair left, mixed tears of joy and sadness escaping from his eyes in rivers.

Remus treated Kasumi to a restaurant in Mahou Village, the woman knowing all about the magic village since her niece was a muggleborn witch. Later that night Remus and Kasumi were walking in Nerima park, the moon hanging overhead in a silver sliver crescent in the sky.

"Kasumi... I wanted to ask you something" Remus said as they stopped by the fountain in the middle of the park. Kasumi turned to her date, soft brown eyes meeting Remus's amber toned ones.

"Yes Remus-chan?" She asked, she loved spending time with Remus. The man was one of the sweetest and smartest men she ever met. At one time, she thought that she might be with Dr. Tofu who had been really nice and quite funny. But the man hadn't seem interested, always acting a bit funny whenever she visited, not ever realizing that it was her that made Dr. Tofu act that way. But the doctor missed his chance with Kasumi as she was now dating Remus.

Kasumi gasped as Remus dropped down to one knee and took a box out of his pocket.

"Kasumi... I know I turn into a beast once a month and I'm not the richest person in the world but... would you marry me?" Remus asked as he opened the box and presented the ring inside to Kasumi. It was a simple ring, a thin gold band with a single diamond in the middle. Remus's steady job at Ucchan's and his side job of tutoring little wizards and witches allowed the werewolf to live comfortable now. He had gotten his side job when Harry and Spice told their wizarding friends in Mahou Village about their awesome 'Uncle Moony', several parents approached him to teach their children as well.

"Oh Remus..." Kasumi knelt down in front of Remus and leaned forward, catching him by surprise as she kissed him. "Yes you silly wolf" she said when the kiss broke. Remus confessed to Kasumi that he was a werewolf a couple months after they started dating. Remus grinned and slipped the ring on Kasumi's finger.

Later on when Soun was told, the man nearly flooded the living room with tears of joy that his oldest daughter had found a good man to marry.

* * *

Harry Age 7

Ukyo yawned as she woke up, sitting in her bed while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Ryoga huffed softly in his sleep, the arm that was draped over Ukyo's waist curling around her. She chuckled, detangling her husband's arm from around her and headed for the bathroom so she could get ready for a day of running her restaurant. Ryoga would wake up soon to start Harry's morning training before the boy headed for school.

She dumped a bucket of cold water over her head to start her wash, scrubbing the dirt from her form as her mind wondered. It took a few moments for her to notice something was... off. Ukyo blinked and looked down, she was still in her normal female form even though she had poured cold water on herself.

'Wha... curses don't just cure themselves like that?' Ukyo thought, confused and slightly panicked. She rinsed off and rushed into her room, Ryoga watching her with a groggy look.

~Ucc?~ He asked as she dressed in a hurry.

~I'll be back in a bit Sugar, it's nothing to worry about~ Ukyo said as she finished and ran out. She stopped long enough to tell Konatsu, who still lived at Ucchan's, to make sure Harry got up soon since the boy loved to sleep in. Ukyo then ran to the Nekohanten, knocking on the door to the back. The door opened a moment later, Ranma on the other side holding a squirming toddler.

~Ucchan? What are you doing here?~ Ranma asked as he let his best friend in.

~I need to see Cologne~ Ukyo said.

~She's in the kitchen.~ Ranma said, jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen.

After the wedding/joining of Ranma, Nabiki, and Shampoo, the building next to the Nekohanten was bought and redesigned both buildings into one. Cologne and her grandson Poe continued to live above the restaurant while Ranma and his family lived above the second half of the building which was turned into a dojo for Ranma to teach from.

~Dad! Taji stole my doll again!~ Four year old Spice said as she ran into the room with her younger brother Taji following her. Spice was Shampoo's splitting image when the Amazon had been that age but had Ranma female form's bright red hair. This was because Ranma was Spice's mother while Shampoo, thanks to the instant Nannichuan, was the father. There was, somehow, a little Nabiki in there as well. Spice was also a muggleborn witch who had her 'mothers' passion, drive and learning curb for martial arts.

Taji was Ranma and Nabiki's son and the boy was already showing he had his mother's brains. Lastly was the toddler Ranma was hold, his and Shampoo's second daughter (this time he was the dad) Makoto.

Ranma sighed, going to break up the fight between his older children.

Ukyo shook her head in amusement then headed into the kitchen were Cologne was making breakfast.

~Well child, what is it that is troubling you?~ Cologne asked as the younger woman entered.

~I think... I think something is wrong with my curse.~ Ukyo said. ~When I washed up this morning the cold water didn't change me. I want to think I'm cured but it doesn't work that way does it?~

~Hmmm... tell me child, have you and your husband been intimate lately?~ Cologne asked as she left the food to simmer and turned to Ukyo.

~Wha... that isn't any of your business!~ Ukyo said as she blushed hotly. Cologne chuckled softly and filled up a glass with cold water. Hopping over she poured it over Ukyo who stayed female.

~I will take that as a yes~ She said with another chuckle. ~It's nothing to worry about child. In about 9 or so months, you'll be back to normal. The same happen to Son-in-Law and Shampoo after all~

~9... months?~ Ukyo repeated, thinking about the connection to both those words and what had happened to Ranma and Shampoo. 'They only stayed on girl form that long because they were...'

~Figured it out yet?~ Cologne asked.

~Are you saying that... I'm pregnant? Me and Ryoga are having a baby?~ Ukyo asked in a hushed voice. Cologne smiled and nodded her head. A smile spread over Ukyo's face before yelling in joy. ~Thank you Cologne!~ she called over her shoulder as she ran out.

~What did Ucchan want?~ Ranma asked, carrying Spice into the kitchen over one shoulder.

~Dad! Put me down!~ Spice said as she tried to wiggle out of his hold.

~Nothing to worry about son-in-law, she just got some good news. I'm sure she will tell you soon enough herself~ Cologne said as she turned back to cooking.

Meanwhile, Ukyo ran back to her own restaurant. As soon as she saw her husband, Ukyo tackled him and kissed Ryoga over and over.

~Ukyo? What... has... gotten... into... you...~ Ryoga managed to ask between kisses.

~The best news ever, we're going to have a baby!~ Ukyo said happily.

Outside birds took flight into the air startled as a loud voice yelled in joy.

* * *

"So there is a baby growing in here like with Ma Ma before Makoto came?" Spice asked, touching Ukyo's slightly rounded stomach.

"Yes, Harry's little brother or sister is in there" Ukyo said with a smile. Harry had been very excited when he found out a couple of months ago that he was going to be a big brother. Ryoga was excited as well, he loved to caress his wife's stomach as their baby grew.

"Oh it's so exciting Ukyo-chan" Kasumi said with a smile. They were at Kasumi's bachelorette party, two days before her wedding to Remus Lupin.

"Yeah, Ryoga is excited to have another kid and I know Harry is looking forward to being a big brother." Ukyo said with a smile. "We're thinking about buying the building next door and converting it to an apartment, let Konatsu have the space above Ucchan's to himself."

"He still hasn't moved out?" Nabiki asked as she sat down beside her older sister.

"We're pretty much his family, he doesn't have anyone else really" Ukyo said. "Just that horrid step-family of his that abused him. He's a great help with Harry and he does a good job running Ucchans when we're traveling during the summers."

"That's gonna slow down with the baby right?" Akane asked.

"I won't go with them the first year or two but Harry learns a lot of stuff when he travels with Ryoga" Ukyo said. "When the baby is old enough, we'll rejoin them"

"How come Harry gets to learn more than me?" Spice asked, tugging on her mother's arm.

"You're going to learn plenty, your Dad and Ma Ma will see to that" Nabiki said as she patted Spice's head.

"I just hope she doesn't get a big head like Ranma" Akane said.

"She will, she's every bit Ranma's child" Nabiki said with a chuckle. "Come on, this night is for Kasumi-neechan. It's time to open her gifts" The other girls got Kasumi a range of things, mostly for her new home as she was moving in with Remus. Nabiki's gift though had Kasumi flushing brightly as she held up a very skimpy sexy teddy.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi said as she quickly placed the teddy back in the box.

"Don't be such a prude Kasumi" Nabiki said. "It's for your wedding night and if you can't wear a sexy teddy for your husband, who can you wear it for?"

Kasumi just blushed harder and put the box to the side.

A couple of days later Remus and Kasumi were at the Tendo dojo getting ready for their wedding. Unlike Nabiki's western style wedding, Kasumi wanted a traditional wedding so her sisters were helping her into her wedding kimono which was white with light pink sakura petals along the bottom and the arms.

~Oh Kasumi-neechan~ Akane said as she and Nabiki stepped back. ~You look so beautiful in that~

~Thank you Akane-chan~ Kasumi said with a soft smile.

~Remus isn't gonna know what hit him~ Nabiki agreed with their younger sister. ~Come on we need to get to the temple~ They left Kasumi's bedroom and went down stairs where Soun was waiting for them.

~Oh Kasumi, you look just like your mother!~ Soun said, tears already starting to build up in his eyes. ~She would be so proud of you~

~Do you really think so father?~ Kasumi asked softly.

~Yes, if only she was here to see this~ Soun said softly. ~Well come, my future son-in-law is waiting~

Meanwhile at Remus's apartment, the werewolf was standing in front of the mirror in his room looking at himself. He was clad in his own wedding kimono, slowly running his hand through his gray streaked hair. He never thought he would be here, getting ready to be wed. He also never imagined that he wouldn't have his three best friends by his side.

But James was dead and Sirius in jail. Peter he wasn't 100% sure about now, Ryoga had shared what the goblin leader Ragnok had told him when Harry had been adopted. Remus wasn't sure what to think of that tale. He wanted to believe that Sirius was innocent, and it would fit as he had always been sure that Sirius would *never* betray James like that. But then again, he hadn't thought Peter would either. For now he was on the fence until he saw proof one way or another, Sirius never had a trial so there was no way to know now.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry yelled as he ran into the room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah cub, I'm ready" Remus said as he smiled down at his pack's cub. He might not have the other Marauders but he did have Harry and his new friends and family at least. He took Harry's hand and walked with the tiny boy out of the room. Both parties met at Nerima's Shinto shrine where a Shinto priest and a wizarding priest were waiting as well as the remaining members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

Remus and Kasumi's wedding went off without a hitch, married under both ways by both priests then left for their honeymoon later that afternoon.

Kasumi did end up using Nabiki's gift, much to Remus's delight.

* * *

Severus Snape, youngest Potion Master in over 100 years and potion professor at Hogwarts, scowled as he followed Minerva into her quarters.

"If you had better control over your students, I wouldn't have given them such a long detention" Minerva said with her own scowl.

"Do not speak to me about controlling my snakes Minerva" Severus said, sweeping a look over the room. He had never been in the older woman's quarters before, he had followed her inside while speaking to her about his students. "You have no control over your lions."

"I don't allow my lions to get away with everything like you do Severus" Minerva said as she started to make herself a cup of tea, not noticing as the dark man walked over to her fireplace where a couple of the photos that Ryoga sent to her over the years were set up.

"Minerva who is this?" The woman turned and nearly had a heart attack as she saw that Severus was holding a photo of Harry and Ryoga. She hadn't thought about the photos when she allowed her fellow professor into her rooms.

Severus meanwhile was drawn in by young boy in the photo who was sitting on the shoulder of a young man, who had the greenest eyes that he had only seen on one other person... but surely this wasn't Lily's son! Minerva would have told Albus if she knew where the missing Potter brat was.

"That is my cousin" Minerva said, quickly thinking of a story. "Harry Hibiki with his father Ryoga"

"The boy does not look Asian" Severus pointed out, though there was some resemblance between the boy in the photo and the man. Both had dark shaggy hair, the man's eyes *were* green and both had what looked like fangs. "And 'Harry' is not an Asian name. In fact, if I'm not mistaken it's the name of a certain other brat."

"Really Severus, do you think Lily and James s boy is the *only* child in the world named Harry?" Minerva asked. "Ryoga married my cousin from America when they were young. Sadly she passed away when Harry was a baby so Ryoga has been raising my younger cousin by himself until he remarried."

Severus hummed to himself, he supposed that was a reasonable explanation... the boy and the man did look alike a bit. The rest of the boy's look had to come from his mother... and Minerva wouldn't hide something like this from Albus... Severus allowed himself to believe Minerva s made up tale, not wanting to believe that the little boy in the photo, Harry Hibiki, was in fact Lily's son Harry Potter. He put the photo back down, putting it out of his mind and going back to the argument/talk he was having with his fellow professor.

When the younger man left, Minerva sighed in relief as she leaned back against her quarters door, she had nearly had a panic attack when she saw Severus with the photo of Harry. She knew that she was *very* lucky that the man decided to believe her story rather than trust his own eyes. Hopefully, Severus would put the whole thing out of his mind.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself Ucc?" Ryoga asked softly as they walked down the hallway. Ukyo was around five months along, her belly getting quite rounded. It was the start of summer and time for their yearly travels around the world.

"I've still got 4 months before the baby comes Sugar" Ukyo said. "It might not be safe for me to go with you two, but Harry has been looking forward to this and I've got Konatsu here to help me. I'll be fine, go enjoy yourselves."

Ryoga looked torn, he used the summer time to teach Harry as many different types of martial arts that they came across and different spells as well. But he didn't want to leave his pregnant wife behind. Though to be fair if he hadn't been anchored to Harry he would be lost by now and away from his wife.

"Go on you jackass" Ukyo said with a laugh, pushing him toward the door where Harry and Oreo were waiting. "Harry, take care of your Daddy ne?"

"Hai Kasan!" Harry said cheerfully. Ryoga sighed and followed Harry out, grabbing the boy's hand to lead once they were out of Nerima, he had to be leading the way to be able to end up in another place.

A couple of weeks later found Harry and his dad in Diagon Alley, some place Ryoga hadn't been in years.

"Wow... everything is so old looking" Harry whispered to Ryoga. They had been in magical settlements before. Mahou Village was a common stop as it was near their home in Japan and they had been to ones in America before, all of which were very modern looking. Diagon Alley on the other hand looked like it was still stuck in medieval times or sometime around it.

"It looks like it did last time we were here" Ryoga said.

"Oh Daddy, there's a book store!" Harry said excitedly as he noticed Flourish and Blotts. He grabbed Ryoga's hand, pulling him toward the bookstore. He loved to read new spell books. Once inside Harry made a beeline to the Defense section. Ryoga chuckled in amusement and started to look around as well.

After looking around for a while, there wasn't much that really caught Ryoga's attention since he couldn't use magic himself, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was a section of books, all with Harry's original name slapped on the covers. He picked up one and started to read it, his eyes narrowing as he got further and further in. Ryoga looked at a couple of other books, all of them told some bullshit story about his son and Harry's first parents and the wizard that had killed them.

"I want to get these books" Harry said as he walked over, a couple of books of charms and defense spells in his arms. "What are those?" he asked as he saw the books. "Why do they have my name on them?" Luckily no one was around to hear Harry ask that question.

"I don't know why, but we'll find out" Ryoga promised his son as he picked out a couple to buy, he remembered being told that Harry was famous... but he didn't know it was this big. He needed advise on this and the only person he could think of that would be able to do something about someone using Harry's name without permission was... Nabiki Saotome.

* * *

Nabiki frowned as she picked up her phone and checked the caller ID.

~This better be good Hibiki, I was about to leave~ She said as she answered. Ryoga got a cell phone a few years ago to keep in contact with everyone.

~It might make you some money~ Ryoga said from the other end. ~Harry and I are in Diagon Alley, it's the street the magical community uses here in England. We found a bunch of books with Harry's original name on them telling a bunch of fictional stories about him.~

"Hmm" Nabiki's interest was peaked, leaning forward as she took notes. ~Anything else?~

~While we were leaving the alley, I also found toys and other products with his name and suppose-ive likeness slapped on them.~ Ryoga said.

~Alright, you said you were in England? Just make sure you two stay there, I want to see this myself~ Nabiki said. She hung up and told her executive assistant she was leaving for the evening and to arrange a flight to England in the morning.

Instead of going home, Nabiki headed to the Dojo. Her father still lived here as well as Kasumi and Remus. Soun had insisted that Kasumi and Remus live there as the house would be too empty with just him.

~Nabiki-chan~ Kasumi said as she opened the door. ~What brings you here?~

~Just a friendly visit.~ Nabiki said. ~And I need to speak to Remus about something.~

~Well he's in the room he set up as a study to work on his books~ Kasumi said, leading her sister to Remus's work room. ~Remus-chan, Nabiki is here to see you~

"Oh, hello Nabiki" Remus said as he put his quill to the side.

"I just got a call from Ryoga today. He said he was in Diagon Alley" Nabiki said as she lounged in a chair across from Remus. "And he found something of interest there. So when were you going to tell us that those wizards in England were using Harry's name and likeness"

"It slipped my mind" Remus confessed with a sigh. "After that Halloween, I couldn't stand to stay there anymore. Dumbledore sent me out to find Harry since he was missing and no one knew where the cub was. I never went into the alley and no one mentioned how big their worship of the cub has gotten. You knew he was famous there"

"Yes... Ryoga mentioned it" Nabiki agreed. "I should have seen this coming. Well I'm going to do something about it" She said as she stood.

"You re going to stop people from selling the stuff in Harry's name?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no, I'm going to make sure Harry gets his cut" Nabiki said with a smirk. "And my cut as well as his agent. If they don't want to pay then they don't get to sell"

Remus shuddered at the look on Nabiki's face, she reminded him so much of a goblin at times it was scary!

* * *

Nabiki arrived in England early the next day, with Ranma in tow with their two oldest children.

"I didn't know you were going to bring Ranma and the kids" Ryoga muttered to Nabiki when he saw her.

"This is a good opportunity for the kids to see how to twist the smucks around their fingers first hand" Nabiki said with a smirk and a shrug. "Ranma-baby wouldn't let me take the kids without him. Not only that but Spice wants to go to the same school as Harry, this is a good chance to see where she'll be in a few years" Ryoga sighed but couldn't fault the logic. He turned his head to watch Harry and Spice gleefully and happily greet each other, reminding himself to keep an eye on them in case they had some insane plan.

"So, show me these things you were telling me about" Nabiki said, getting Ryoga's attention back.

"Harry, it's time to head back to the alley" Ryoga called. Harry grinned; he couldn't wait to show Spice the weird old alley.

"What leg are you trying to pull P-chan?" Ranma asked a little bit later as they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron at Charing Cross Road. All Ranma, Nabiki and their son Taji could see were a bookshop and an old record shop. Ryoga, who had know about magic for years and was in fact a small part of a magic creature himself thanks to his wolf demon blood, could see the pub alongside Harry and Spice. Ryoga rolled his eyes, even after all these years Ranma couldn't drop the whole 'P-chan' thing even though his curse form was no longer a pig.

"What are you talking about Daddy?" The little red headed girl next to Harry asked. "It's right there!" Spice pointed out the Leaky Cauldron to her parents. Ranma and Nabiki blinked, much to both of their surprise there was a dingy little pub with a sign in the shape of a cauldron hanging above the door.

"That was not there before" Nabiki said.

"It was there the whole time" Ryoga corrected. "You just couldn't see it unless it was pointed out to you" Nabiki had to admit Ryoga was right about that. She followed the two men and children inside, holding Taji close. The inside was not much better than the outside, the pub was dark and looked dirty. It looked like it came from a history book on the dark ages. All around were men and women dressed in dress looking robes, there was even a woman in the corner that looked like something out of a fantasy book!

"What can I get you folk?" A balding older man asked from behind the bar, cleaning a glass with what looked like a dirty rag. Nabiki had to fight to keep the look of disgust off of her face.

"We're just passing through, we want to get to the alley" Ryoga said. The barkeep smile, showing a month with very few teeth inside.

"Ahh, taking yer little ones on a day trip?" The man asked, looking down at Spice and Harry.

"EErr yeah. Can you show us how to get into the alley mister...?" Ryoga asked.

"Just call me Tom" Tom said as he put the glass and rag off to the side. "Follow me." Tom figured that the whole group was from out of town, he got people like that all the time. The group was lead out into a small courtyard in the back with nothing but a trash bin in the area. Nabiki and Ranma both wondered how the hell they were suppose to get to this alley place through there.

"Now pay attention" Tom said as he took his wand out of a pocket. "You just tape yer wand on the correct brick" he showed them how to find the brick, three up and two across from the trash can. "And the wall opens like this!" Tom tapped his wand against the brick, causing it to sink in before the bricks started to pull away, opening the alley up to the group. Ryoga and Harry already had seen this trick before, from the other side of the doorway. "And there you folk go! Welcome to Diagon Alley. When yer done for the day just stop by me pub on the way out for dinner"

"Ok, that was somewhat impressive" Nabiki said once Tom had gone back inside and was out of earshot.

"Wait until you see the rest of the alley" Ryoga said with a chuckle.

Diagon Alley was very different from the streets of Mahou Village, someplace both Ranma and Nabiki as well as Shampoo had been to plenty of times since they found out their oldest was going to be a witch. While it held some of the same sort of shops: potions, cauldrons, a couple of stores for brooms and much more, the alley did it in a much different way. It was right out of a fantasy book Nabiki had sometimes read! Ranma nearly had a panic attack as a cat came racing out from one of the shops, his fear of felines acting up.

Nabiki also saw what Ryoga had called her here about. A few shops boosted 'Harry Potter' or 'The Boy-who-lived' products, mostly the book stores and the toy store she saw. She picked up one of the books that suppoively told the tale of what happened the night Harry's first parents were killed. The face on the front of the book only had a passing resemblance to Harry, Ryoga mentioned it looked a bit like the photos of Harry's father James but with green eyes that were not the same shade as Harry's. The toys and dolls she found all had a bird nest of hair, Harry's was grown out enough to be a bit shaggy looking, and for some reason were all wearing glasses. Now Harry did have a pair of glasses but he only needed them when he had to read, otherwise he didn't need to wear them.

Nabiki quickly figured out where they were getting this image of Harry from when she found a picture of Harry with his first parents, James Potter had bird nest hair and wore glasses, all the makers of the toys and books did was make James Potter look younger and made the eyes green.

"These things are going to give people the wrong idea about how Harry really is" Ranma said as he flipped through one of the books, nothing in there was true! The one he was reading was going on about Harry rescuing a witchy princess in a far off land while riding a phoenix, didn't these people know the boy was only 7!? Even Ranma with all the training Genma put him through couldn't have done any sort of adventures like this!

"So can you fix all this Nabiki?" Ryoga asked.

"I can... we can make sure people know that this stuff should be *fantasy* and make sure Harry gets a profit off of all this" Nabiki said, toss the doll she was holding back into a bin. "He'll never lose the celebrity status he has here but he can learn how to use it to get what he wants"

Ryoga sighed, it wasn't quite what he had in mind.

* * *

A few days later, Ragnok raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the report the Potter accounts manager handed him. Harry Hibiki-Potter's vaults had tripled what they had been days ago, all the money coming from the people who sold and made items in their client's image. The goblins had tried several times to either get the people to stop or pay a fee to use Harry's image. But since Harry was a celebrity in the wizarding world, their efforts had been shot down by the Ministry of Magic again and again.

"Are you sure that this is correct Ironheart?" Ragnok asked as he looked up at the other goblin.

"Yes, someone has gotten the humans to pay the royalties they owed to Mr. Hibiki-Potter" Ironheart said, amazement in his voice.

"Do we know who?" Ragnok asked.

"A human woman was all we were able to get out of the humans we questioned. Asian, early 20's. The owner of the pub mentioned that she came in with her husband and their two children a few times" Ironheart said. "He also described someone who matches the description of Hibiki-Potter's adopted father who was traveling with a seven year old boy"

"Really... I think I'd like to meet this human woman then. I believe that the tracing spell on Mr. Hibiki is still active, our owls should be able to find him" Ragnok said. Ironheart nodded, knowing a order when he heard one and quickly left to send off the owl.

Later that day Ryoga entered Gringotts with Nabiki and Harry. Ranma had been left behind at the hotel they were staying in to watch after Spice and Taji.

"We're here to see Ragnok" Ryoga told one of the guards by the door. The guard, who remembered Ryoga from seven years ago, quickly nodded and waved for the three humans to follow him.

"Sire, the humans are here" The guard said at Ragnok's door.

"Ahhh, Hibiki-san" Ragnok said with a toothy smile as he stood up to greet the boy, now a man, who impressed him years ago. "And you must be Harry" He greeted the boy standing by Ryoga.

"Hi!" Harry said with a bright smile.

"And you would be?" Ragnok asked, looking up at Nabiki.

"Nabiki Saotome" Nabiki said with a smirk, holding out a hand to shake Ragnok's. Ragnok took Nabiki's hand shaking it.

"So how did you manage to get those royalties paid?" Ragnok couldn't help but ask, burning with curiosity. Nabiki smirked and told the goblin just how she got all the makers and sellers of Harry Potter merch to pay the money they owned Harry, including a percentage from not paying for so long! Ragnok was impressed, Nabiki was as ruthless and feisty as any female goblin he had met. Ryoga and Harry watched as the Ice Queen of Nerima talked strategy and business with the Goblin leader. In the process a vault was arranged for Spice to use while she was at Hogwarts and Nabiki agreed to... take care of others that the goblins had trouble with for a hefty fee. The matching smirks on Nabiki and Ragnok's faces made Ryoga shudder, wondering if he made a mistake introducing the pair.

Author note: Whew, another couple of years covered. Harry's cursed from wasn't in here much but I'm trying to cover several important points in time within a couple of chapters. His demon cat form will show up more in the next chapter with will cover the last couple of years before Hogwarts and the start of book one.

I'm glad most everyone likes the Kasumi/Remus pairing. As for Akane and Mousse, no I havn't really given much thought to who they would end up with. Maybe I'll address that later.

So anything I missed or need to expand on will be in the one-shot series when I start writing it which won't be until Harry is well squared away in Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf and this chapter is dedicated to my reviewer jaegermonster who came up with the idea for Kodachi. I hope you don t mind I did end up using your idea and that it was expanded on a bit.

Sorry it took a bit, but this chapter is twice as long to make up for it.

Chapter 6

"Are you sure about this Nabiki?" Nabiki turned to look at her husband with a slight smile. Ranma, who had been splashed with water on their way up the long drive, was looking up at her wife. "That goblin guy said this 'Malfoy' person is extremely dangerous"

"That's why I have you here Ranma-Baby" Nabiki said, kissing Ranma's cheek playfully. "No matter how dangerous this man is, you're still stronger, faster and even more dangerous. I know you'll keep me safe" To get a true feel of Nabiki's skills, Ragnok asked the woman if she could get Lucius Malfoy to pay on a debt that was owed to the goblins. To be honest, the debt was owed by Lucius's grandfather Armand Malfoy who had gotten into a poker game with high ranking goblins nearly 100 years ago. Neither Armand nor his son Abraxas bothered to pay anything on the debt. Now the Malfoy family debt fell on the current head Lucius who stated he had no plans on ever paying the goblins.

Gringotts couldn't force Malfoy to pay as the man had the current Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge in his pocket and like what happend with the royalties owed to Harry, Fudge wouldn't allow the bank to collect. Nabiki on the other hand didn't work for Gringotts and she was unknown to the Ministry of Magic so perhaps she could get what the goblins wanted. Nabiki agreed to do so... for a fee... and in two days she used her skills to gather as much blackmail on Lucius Malfoy as she could find on short notice. Nabiki then recruited her husband to be her personal body guard and left their children in the care of Ryoga with a threat of bodily harm if Spice and Taji were hurt or lost.

Ranma sighed as Nabiki kissed her cheek, she still wished the other woman hadn't taken this job, and followed Nabiki up to the large front doors. The red headed woman snorted under her breath.

"This guy is showier with his money than Kuno" She muttered to Nabiki.

"He's rich and from old money" Nabiki agreed, eyeing the silver fixtures on the door that were shaped like snakes with emeralds for eyes. The door opened then, by an odd little creature with large tennis-ball size eyes and large bat like ears. It was skin and bones, wearing a dirty looking pillow case of a tunic.

"Cans Dobby be helping miss?" The House Elf said in a timid voice.

"I have an appointment with Lucius Malfoy" Nabiki said as she removed a business card from a pocket of her suit, handing it to Dobby.

"Dobby announces Missy Bikiy to Master" Dobby said as he waved Nabiki and Ranma into the house. "If Missy Bikiy and miss wait here?" He popped out of the room to go find Lucius.

"Jumpy little thing" Ranma muttered softly. Nabiki hummed in agreement while her eyes narrowed in thought, the thing had been jumpy in a way that spoke of abuse. She started to look around the entry way they were in. Just like the outside of the manor, the inside screamed wealth and power. The Malfoy's were loaded and knew how to show it off, Nabiki did think it was a little tacky with the amount of snakes that were used as decorations or the amount of silver and green that showed up. She was sure it had something to do with the whole 'Hogwarts houses' thing which people here seemed to put a little too much weight on.

'Have to remember to teach Harry and Spice that these 'houses' are not that important when making connections' Nabiki thought to herself. With a pop Dobby appeared back in the entry way.

"Master will see missys now" Dobby said. "If follow Dobby?" The Houself lead Nabiki and Ranma to a room down the hallway of the south wing to a room that was set up as an office/study. Behind the very large desk sat a blond man a few years older than the two women with shoulder length white blond hair and cold gray eyes. He was wearing a robe that was a dark green color and fit his form perfectly. Nabiki had to admit, Malfoy carried the whole 'rich and I know it' thing better than Kuno ever did. Behind the man were two hulking men that looked a little like apes... which was insulting to apes... that looked like Malfoy's grunts.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Saotome Nabiki" Nabiki said as she stepped up to the desk, her one hand on her hip while the other clasped her briefcase. Malfoy looked Nabiki up and down, sneering at her slightly at how muggle she looked wearing a muggle suit.

"Yes... my 9 o'clock appointment" Malfoy said, tapping his fingers on a snake headed cane next to him.

"Let s get straight to the point shall we?" Nabiki said as she placed her briefcase on the desk and opened it. "This has to do with your debt that your family owes the goblins"

"I owe the goblins nothing" Malfoy said with a snort.

"I'm not finished." Nabiki said flatly. "You don't owe the goblins anymore but that's only because they sold the debt to me. So you owe me 45,700 gallons PLUS a 25% interest rate for the years that the debt hasn't been paid so which brings your total up to 3,027,625 gallons" (1)

"That is ridiculous" Malfoy sputtered.

"Well from what I understand that would *barely* make a dent in your fortune" Nabiki said in her usual try tone.

"I will not pay that or any amount" Malfoy said coldly.

"Oh really, then I guess I will have to go to the press with these photo's of you and this pretty young woman whom I'm sure is *not* your wife" Nabiki said as she took out a photo from under the other papers in her case, one of Malfoy getting very handsie with a very young looking red headed witch. "I believe you had a case of the roaming fingers that night" She mused, pleased with the way the man's face got a little paler then flushed in anger. He quickly reached out to snatch the photo from Nabiki's hand only to find his wrist caught in a vice-like grip by the red headed woman with her.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Ranma hissed in anger, sounding a bit like a cat. "You try that again I'm tearing your arm off and beating you with it" Ranma squeezed Malfoy's wrist slightly, making the blonds bones creak in protest, then let him go. Malfoy glared at both Ranma and Nabiki rubbing his very sore wrist.

"Even if you had gotten your hands on this, it's just a copy" Nabiki said with a smirk. "The original is hidden away, ready to be sent to the Prophet, Witch Weekly, the Quibbler and any other paper who will pay for it"

"Surely we could come to some sort of deal" Malfoy said.

"Hmmm" Nabiki cast her eyes over the room, smirking. "Well I *could* knock off part of the price... if you hand over those lovely golden statues there and... I want him" Nabiki pointed at Dobby who had popped into the room with a tray of tea.

"you want this useless house elf?" Malfoy asked, kicking out at Dobby who cringed.

"Yes" Nabiki said, eyes lit in anger. "Now this is my *only* offer, take it or I'm going to the papers" Malfoy gave Nabiki a cold look then took a handkerchief.

"Take it" He told Dobby, dropping it into the House Elf's hands.

"Master has freed Dobby?" Dobby said in quiet shock.

"You belong to the woman now" Malfoy said.

"Ranma-Baby, grab those statues" Nabiki said while taking a sack of galleons from Malfoy. "Pleasure doing business with you Lucy. I'll come back later about the other photos"

"You have others!?" Malfoy said as he stood in anger.

"Oh yes" Nabiki said. "You have quite the collection of lovers, lovely young women *and* men"

"Crabb, Goyle" Malfoy nodded to Ranma, who was already moving toward her, as he drew his wand out of his cane. "Hand the photos over!"

Two things happened at the same time then. Ranma dodged Crabb's attempt to punch her while Goyle pointed his wand at the red head. Ranma turned, striking Goyle's nose with the heel of her palm. The man howled in pain, dropping his wand as he reached up to cover his bleeding nose. Crabb recovered from his miss and turned back to face Ranma with his arm out stretched and his own wand pointed at the cursed woman. She grabbed his arm, turned so she was facing Goyle and tossed Crabb into the man. Both ape-like wizards ended up crashing into the other wall with the force of Ranma's throw.

"Avada " Malfoy at the same time was starting to cast the Killing Curse at Nabiki, the tip of the man's wand glowing green.

"You no hurt Missy Bikiy!" Dobby yelled as he jumped in front of Nabiki and pointed a finger at Malfoy. The House Elf sent a blast of his magic at Malfoy, knocking the man back against the wall.

"unnggghh" Malfoy groaned in pain before passing out.

"Hmmm, not bad Dobby" Nabiki said impressed. "Let s get out of here Ranma" She said grabbing her briefcase after dropping the sack of money into it. As the pair of women left the house, Nabiki grinned coldly as she heard a woman scream.

"So Dobby... have you ever thought about being a bodyguard?" She asked Dobby as they left the Malfoy grounds.

* * *

"Sire, the Saotomes are back" A goblin guard said from Ragnok's door. The goblin chief waved for them to enter.

"How did it go?" Ragnok asked Nabiki as she entered with her spouse and oddly enough a House Elf. Nabiki smirked and took out a sack of money from her briefcase, dropping it on the desk. Ragnok opened it and stared in shock.

"This is even more than what he owed" He pointed out.

"I tacked on a 25% interest rate from over the 63 years. He didn't pay that full amount but we got some gold statues out of it and the freedom of my new bodyguard" Nabiki said, nodding to Dobby who wiggled in excitement at being called Nabiki's bodyguard.

"The House Elf?" Ragnok asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, Malfoy tried to attack me after he sent his two thugs on my husband." Nabiki said.

"They weren't even a challenge, Akane could have taken them out when we were teens" Ranma said with bored look on her face as she leaned against the wall.

"Malfoy started some sort of spell that sort of sounded like abra and his wand was glowing green" Nabiki continued to explain. Ragnok scowled at the news. "Dobby didn't like that and blasted him into the wall"

"It sounds like he was going to use the killing curse" The goblin said. "Well I am double impressed Saotome-san"

"Please, call me Nabiki" Nabiki said with a goblin worthy grin. "I think we're going to be good friends" Ragnok returned the grin while Ranma shuddered, she remembered seeing that look plenty of times over the years, sometimes directed at her.

* * *

Harry Age 8

Harry kicked his feet as he sat back in the chair at Dr. Tofu's clinic. Ukyo had gone into labor in the early afternoon, his little brother or sister ready to come out into the world. Harry had been picked up from school and Ryoga was found by Konatsu and taken to the clinic to await the newest member of the Hibiki clan. Ryoga was currently in the other room with Ukyo and Tofu while Harry was in the waiting room with his grandfather and his grandparents as somehow the two elder Hibiki's had found their way there as well. Konatsu was there as well for his adopted family.

Harry sighed and looked down at the letter Luna had sent him. His friend was a little depressed right now, her mother had recently died in an accident that had to do with the woman's work and what was worse was that Luna had witnessed it. The petite blond was having nightmares and being treated with kid gloves by adults. Harry sent her kind words and encouragement in every letter he sent back to her. Luna's current letter was congratulating Harry on his new little sibling though how she already knew Harry didn't know, he thought she might be psychic or something.

The young wizard looked up startled as Ukyo screamed and cursed loudly before everything went quite for a few seconds. The silence was broken as a baby's cry rang through the air.

"Oh listen to the pair of lungs on that baby" Ayako, Ryoga's mother, gushed happily. Ryoichi, her husband and Ryoga's father, chuckled softly.

"That kid sounds just like Ryoga when he was a baby" he said.

"Ukyo was the same" Ukyo's father agreed. They all looked up as the door opened and Dr. Tufo came out with a smile.

"As you can hear, the baby is fine and so is Ukyo" Tofu Ono said pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "I hope you folks don't mind, Ryoga and Ukyo want to introduce the baby to Harry first before you come in."

"Go on dear" Ayako said, nudging Harry who grinned and jumped off his seat. He ran into the other room, drawing a laugh from the adults behind him. On the bed in the room laid Ukyo, with Ryoga standing by her side, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Come here Harry" Ukyo said with a tired smile. Harry climbed onto the edge of the bed and looked down at his baby sibling. "Say hello to your new brother Yoshi" (2)

"Hi Yoshi" Harry said softly, reaching over to gently touch one of the baby's hands. He grinned as baby opened currently blue eyes and wrapped tiny fingers around Harry's. The green eyed boy's heart bursted with love for the tiny baby and he knew he would do anything to keep Yoshi safe.

* * *

A few weeks later found Harry and Spice walking home from school.

"So what's it like having the baby in the house? Does he keep you up all night?" Spice asked.

"Not really, Mom and Dad are pretty quick to see to his needs" Harry said with a shake of his head. "Aunt Konatsu is a big help too during the day."

"He's small and cute now but wait until he's older and into all your stuff. I have to put up with Taji and Makoto doing that all the time" Spice said with a roll of her eyes. She felt like an expert on this, after all she was the oldest out of three children even if all three were close in age.

"Taji just does it to annoy..." Spice blinked and turned as Harry's words were cut off midway. Instead of seeing her friends, all Spice saw was a pile of clothing and a school briefcase on the ground. The clothing was wiggling from something moving under it.

"Not again" She sighed as she knelt in front of the pile and peeled back the wet jacket and shirt. Harry's head popped out of the hole she made.

"Mwerl!" Harry meowed as he climbed out of his clothing; his bandanna tied neatly around his neck, and shook to get the water clinging to his coat off.

"You have the worse luck sometimes" Spice said as she picked Harry up and placed him on his shoulder. She looked around for the source of the water, spotting a turned over water bottle with water still dripping from it. "Come on, we'll get some hot water at the Nekohanten before we need to meet up with Pop" She said as she picked up Harry's school uniform, shoes and case.

"Mew" Harry agreed. As Harry rode on Spice's shoulder to the Nekohanten as the red headed girl ran along the side walk, still too small to run up on the fences like her father did all the time, he didn't notice the looming shadow that came out of nowhere until it was too late.

~Oh Lily-Ann!~ A female called before Harry was snatched up and hugged to some woman's chest.

"MREWLLL!" Harry said panicked as he tried to get out of the hold, his twin tails lashing.

~Hey! Let go of my friend!~ Spice yelled in Japanese up at the woman who grabbed Harry.

~This is Azusa's Lily-Ann~ the woman said, hugging Harry closer. Azusa Shiratori had not been seen in Nerima in a few years. The annoying, immature yet cute kleptomaniac of a girl had grown into a admittedly pretty young woman who was still childish, annoying and immature. She was also still one of the biggest kleptomaniacs ever, her collection of stolen items even larger than it had been years ago. Azusa was still figure skating though she had a different partner now, her old one Mikado Sanzenin had a identity crisis a few years ago and was currently living as a transvestite.

~No he isn't now let him go!~ Spice yelled as she reached up to grab Harry who was digging his claws into Azusa's arm in a bid to get free. Azusa merely pushed Spice away and ran off with her 'Lily-Ann' to her house. Spice landed on her rear with a grunt.

~Azusa's Lily-Ann needs a nice collar~ Azusa said. ~And a pink bow~ Harry mrowled in distress, he did not want to wear some pink bow!

Spice meanwhile had gotten up and tried to chase the crazy woman who kidnapped Harry. Azusa was too fast for her so Spice did the next best thing, she ran to Ucchan's.

~Aunt Ukyo! Uncle Ryoga!~ She yelled as she ran into the restaurant.

~Spice! What's the matter sug?~ Ukyo said as she caught her 'niece' as the little five year old slid to a stop. ~Where is Harry?~

~Harry got splashed on our way home from school. Some crazy lady came up and grabbed him~ Spice explained.

~Crazy lady?~ Ryoga asked walking up. He was cradling Yoshi in his arms as the infant napped. ~Did you catch her name?~

~She kept saying the name Azusa~ Spice said. Ryoga stiffened as he heard the name, it was the same girl who had claimed his pig form as her own pet and called him 'Charlotte'. He remembered that horrid pink collar she put on him with the heart shaped ID tag. He couldn't get the thing off of him, not even in human form. It wasn't until after he rescued Akane from the pool that Ranma found some bolt cutters and got the stupid thing off. (3)

~Why do I recognize that name?~ Ukyo asked. She hadn't been in Nerima when the incident with the Golden Pair happened.

~She's a little crazy girl who likes to steal things and give them ridiculous names~ Ryoga growled.

~Ohhh, didn't she kidnap Kuno and that ninja guy that works for him once?~ Ukyo asked. Ryoga nodded then handed Yoshi to Ukyo. ~Hey! Where do you think you're going Sugar?~

~I'm going to rescue my son from that demon woman~ Ryoga said in a dark tone as he grabbed his combat umbrella by the door.

~Not without me!~ Ukyo said. ~Konatsu, take and watch after Yoshi will you?~

~Yes Ukyo-sama~ Konatsu said as he took Yoshi gently. ~I will watch after him and protect him until you and Ryoga-san get back~ Ukyo nodded then grabbed her spatula.

~Go on home Spice, we'll take care of this~ She told the tiny red head waiting by the door.

~Awww, but I want to help!~ Spice said.

~No Spice. This will be way out of your league. If you want to help, go home and tell your Dad what happen~ Ryoga said. Spice pouted, she wanted to kick the crazy lady's butt, but as neither Ukyo nor Ryoga were budging on this ran out to go to the Nekohanten. Ryoga and Ukyo ran the other way to find out where Azusa lived.

* * *

Harry yowled as he scratched and bit at Azusa's hand. She was trying to put a pink collar around his neck having already untied and took off the bandanna he always wore.

'Let me go you crazy woman!' Harry meowed loudly, trying to wiggle out of Azusa's grip.

~Lily-Ann, you will look so cute with this~ Azusa said, ignoring that her hand was bleeding and covered with deep scratches.

'NO!' Harry spat a small fire ball at Azusa. The fire ball was only what was called a 'ghost fire', it didn't give off any sort of heat just light but Harry was hoping it would startle the woman enough to let him go.

~EEEE!~ Azusa screamed startled, jerking back and letting Harry go. Harry took off as soon as his feet hit the floor, looking for a way out. ~Lily-Ann come back!~

Outside Ukyo and Ryoga stood in front of the large house Azusa lived in. Ukyo was seething, her hands holding her spatula tightly.

~Is this the house?~ She asked her husband.

~Lily-Ann! Come back!~ A voice from the house called loudly. A cat yowling loudly followed.

~It's the house~ Ryoga said recognizing Azusa's voice. They ran up to the door, Ryoga pounding on the door.

~Yes?~ The butler said as he opened the door, a stuffy looking older man.

~Out of the way penguin!~ Ukyo said as she shoved the man out of the way and followed the sound of Azusa's voice and Harry's panicked yowling.

The pair found Harry in a room upstairs, cornered by Azusa who had a bright pink collar in her hands.

~Leave him alone!~ Ukyo yelled as she jumped between her son and Azusa. Harry cried in relief as he saw his parents.

~That is Azusa's Lily-Ann!~ Azusa said, stomping her foot like a child.

~He is not your anything~ Ukyo said as she held her weapon protectively in front of her.

~Get away from my son and wife~ Ryoga growled dangerously, tossing a bandanna at Azusa as she picked up a lamp to hit Ukyo with. Azusa screamed as the razor sharp cloth knocked the lamp out of her hands and turned to Ryoga, eyes lighting up as she recognized him.

~Azusa's Charlotte has come back!~ She yelled as she jumpped at Ryoga only to stop as a trio of little spatulas whizzed passed her.

~I don't think so crazy~ Ukyo said, holding Harry in one arm who was glaring at Azusa from the safety of his mother's arms. Azusa saw where Harry was, her face turning red.

~Let go of Lily-Ann! Lily-Ann is Azusa's!~ She threw a fit, tossing every item she picked up at Ukyo and Ryoga as they tried to get out. Harry yelped as he jumped out of Ukyo's arm to avoid a flying cup. Ryoga and Ukyo used their signature weapons to block and knock away everything that came their way. ~Lily-Ann!~ Azusa stopped throwing things when she saw Harry-neko standing to the side and leapt at him.

'I wish I was bigger than this!' Harry thought in a panic as Azusa came at him while Ukyo and Ryoga followed after her to stop her. Suddenly Harry felt a surge of heat and power within him, a flash of flames surrounding him. In the tiny neko's place stood a much larger saber tooth black cat, his twin tails lashing wildly behind him.

"Rowrrrr!" He roared loudly startling all three adults. A ball of flame that was green in color built up in his mouth roaring again as he spat the fire ball at Azusa.

"AAAAHHHH!" Azusa yelled loudly as her hair was lit on fire, running around in circles as she patted her head, trying to put the flames out.

~Let s get out of here~ Ukyo said as she grabbed Ryoga's arm after watching Azusa run around like a crazy person. ~Come on Harry~ Harry followed Ryoga and Ukyo downstairs, growling at the butler as they passed. At the gate he stopped, he didn't want to run around Nerima as a giant cat. At this thought another flash of flames surrounded Harry, the fire ball shrinking and leaving the small Harry-neko behind.

"Mewl" He meowed in surprise.

~This cursed form of yours is better than we thought~ Ryoga said as he picked up Harry. ~Lets go home huh Chibi?~ Harry mewled and nodded his head.

* * *

Luna was frowning at the red headed girl standing across from her.

"Come on Luna, it'll be fun" Ginny Weasley said holding a 'Harry Potter' doll in her arms. Ginny was a girl who was the same age as Luna that lived in the same town on the other side of the field. Ginny had six older brothers. The three oldest: Bill, Charlie and Percy, where all currently at Hogwarts while Ginny's other three brothers: The twins Fred and George and the youngest boy Ron were still at home. As the only girl other than her mother in the house Ginny often came over to the Lovegoods to play as Luna was the only girl in the town the same age as her since her brothers didn't want her to play with them.

The problem was the only thing Ginny wanted to play was house where she was married to 'Harry Potter the boy-who-lived'. And quite frankly Luna was tired of playing that game.

"Let's play something else" Luna said with a shake of her head. In another life Ginny would have been Luna's only friend growing up and would have played whatever Ginny wanted to keep the red headed girl happy. But this Luna had another friend, a boy from Japan who could turn into a two tailed kitty-cat. And Luna was always getting letters from Harry who told her stories about his parents and their friends and even the adventures he got mixed up in. This Luna was a lot braver and wasn't afraid to stand up to her other friend because she knew she wasn't alone. "We can play martial artist!"

"Martial whatis?" Ginny asked.

"My friend sends me letters all the times about his family, they are all martial artists who can fight without magic" Luna said as she took out some of the letters from Harry. "Look, like this one. His uncle got into a fight with this girl who uses a ribbon as a weapon. And this one is about Chinese Amazons" Ginny read the letters curiously, as the only girl her mother always told her she had to be all lady like and everything, not able to rough house with her brothers or get dirty because girls didn't do that. But Luna's friend spoke about girls, grown up girls, who could kick boy s butts!

"Ohhh, we can play like we're Amazons!" Ginny said with a grin. Luna smiled dreamily and nodded. The girls got up and ran out of the room, Luna stopping to speak to her dad.

"Father, Ginny and I are going outside to be Amazons" The pretty blond girl said.

"Alright Tomato" Xenophilius said with his own absent smile as he waved the girls off. Ginny and Luna ran outside, the Harry Potter doll laying forgotten on the floor, Luna taking charge for the first time ever in their games.

* * *

It was the crying that caught Harry's attention. He was currently in the park with Ukyo and Yoshi, the last few months having gone by as they always did, pure chaos. It was currently very early spring, the air starting to get warmer as the last of winter went away. Yoshi, his little baby brother, seemed to love to ride in his stroller through the park. Harry's adopted mother and his little brother were by the fountain while Harry ran around and played. When he neared the tree line was when he heard the crying.

Harry felt he couldn't just leave whoever was crying there alone, what if they were hurt?

~Hello?~ Harry asked as he stepped into the trees. ~Are you ok?~ The cry stopped for a moment before a voice replied.

~Go away~ the voice sounded very cultured. ~It's nothing~ Harry followed the voice until he found a little girl that was the same age as him. She was very pretty with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail that was slightly to the side. She was wearing a black dress with roses stitched on, her knees pulled to her chest.

~Are you alright? I heard you crying~ Harry said as he knelt beside the girl.

~I told you it's nothing... it's just... it's just my father~ The girl said softly.

~Your dad is mean to you?~ Harry guessed. The girl hugged her legs tighter and turned her head to the side. ~Come on, we can get my mom and dad to help.~ Harry stood and held his hand out to the girl.

~I don't think your parents will be able to help~ the girl said softly, looking at Harry's hand.

~Sure they can, my dad is really strong~ Harry said with a smile. The girl hesitated then slowly took his hand. ~My name is Harry~

~I am Kodachi~ The girl said as she got to her feet. Harry held fast to Kodachi's hand as he lead her out of the wooded area and over to the fountain where Ukyo was. Kodachi's eyes widened when she saw Ukyo, gripping at Harry's hand tighter.

~Mom!~ Harry called as he ran up. ~My new friend needs help, her dad is being really mean to her. He made her cry!~ Ukyo turned to Harry and Kodachi, gasping loudly and pressing her hand up to her mouth.

~Ku-kuno Kodachi?~

* * *

Kodachi sunk down slightly in her seat as everyone in the Nekohanten spoke all at the same time loudly.

"Quite!" Cologne said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Perhaps we should let Miss Kuno explain what has happen"

Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno hadn't been seen in years, the crazy brother and sister pair had disappeared around the time of Ryoga and Ukyo's wedding. No one had really thought much on it figuring that they had found some sort of life outside of Nerima. So it was a shock to see Kodachi again, only she was 8 instead of in her 20's.

"It happened almost 4 years ago" Kodachi said, her hands clasped in her lap. "I found some odd mushrooms by Mr. Turtle's pond and I used them in the dinner I made for my brother and I." Ryoga sat up in alarm and shared a look with Ranma, they were starting to guess what happen. "As we ate dinner we both blacked out and when we awoke, Tatewaki and I were children"

"Kuno's got a kids body too?" Ranma asked. Kodachi nodded her head.

"Father found us not too long after and has kept us locked up in the house since" She continued.

"Why?" Ukyo asked. Kodachi shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know, but Father has always been strange." She said. "Father and I got into an argument this morning and... he struck me."

"Your Father hit you?" Ranma said with a scowl, not sure if he felt surprised or not. Principle Kuno had always been crazy but then again the man always acted like he cared for his two children. "Why? What were you fighting about?"

"It's... something odd happened this morning." Kodachi said. "Somehow I changed one of our servant s hair color but I do not know how. Father went ballistic, he always does every time something odd happens. After he struck me... somehow I ended up in the park, I appeared with a pop"

"It sounds like accidental magic" Remus said from behind the group. Everyone turned to look at Remus who smiled slightly. "Sorry, I came looking for Harry and Spice when they didn't show up for lessons. I only heard the last part."

"Explain what you meant" Kodachi said, looking up at the werewolf.

"Accidental magic, all magical children have the ability" Remus explained. "Young children have problems controlling their magic, it's tied into your emotions. It's perfectly natural"

"But... but I do not have any magic" Kodachi said shaking her head franticly. "Magic isn't real"

"Of course it is. It's normal for someone your age for your magic to go a little out of control" Remus said, sitting down in a chair next to Kodachi. "There isn't any reason to be afraid."

"Ah Remus, Kodachi is the same age as us" Ranma said. "She got de-aged cause of some magic mushrooms" Remus frowned and turned to Kodachi again.

"Did you ever get a letter from a school to learn magic? Did any owls every fly to your home when you were close to this age the first time?" He asked.

"Ye-yes? I think so?" Kodachi said with a frown. "I vaguely remember a group of owls flying around our home when Tatewaki turned 11. Then again around my 11th birthday. Both times Father took the letters and I didn't see them again. I have never got to any school other than St. Hebereke's School for Girls. My brother has always gone to the schools in Furinkan."

"That is very dangerous" Remus said with a shake of his head. "If you had no training of your magic then it could turn against you and even drive you insane"

"So... you're saying that Kuno-baby and Kodachi here are nuts because of their magic?" Nabiki asked.

"It could be one reason" Remus confirmed. "Why did your father take the letters? He had to know what they were"

"Magic isn't real." Kodachi said with a shake of her head again. "It can't be, Father told us again and again that it isn't real!"

"This is nuts" Ranma said with a shake of his head. "I remember Principal Kuno, he was a bit of a nut job but he always seemed to like his kids"

"Don't believe everything you see Ranma-sama. Father" Kodachi spat the word like a curse. "Is anything but a kind and loving man. He puts on that act for the world to see so they wouldn't look too closely at him, will not question anything that he does. The best time of our lives was when he traveled to Hawaii and left us behind. The only reason he came back was because Tatewaki had started to look into the family finances and Father didn't want that."

"She's got a point." Nabiki said. "He locked up his kids, made sure they wouldn't learn magic, and Kodachi even said he hit her today. That doesn't sound like a loving father to me"

"Kodachi, what your father did is wrong but I assure you magic is real. Here, watch" Remus took out his wand and transfigured a cup on the table into a rabbit. Kodachi's hands shook as she reached out to touch the rabbit, the fur was soft under her hands. While she was still touching the rabbit, Remus reversed the spell, leaving the girl touching a cup.

"Oh Kami-sama" She said, face pale. The dark hair girl sat back in her chair, her mind racing, she tried to deny it but after what Remus just showed her everything else that showed her magic had been real over the years came to mind. The incidents when she was a child the first time where she or Tatewaki made strange things happen before their father would yell at them for it. She had a very vague memory of her mother holding a stick like the one Remus held. Then one last one, a few years ago, came to her. Her dark eyes widen and turned their gaze on Ranma. "Yo-you and the pig tailed girl... yo-you and her are the same person. I-I remember you change i-in front of me. Bu-but I could not... could not accept that..."

"That's right Kodachi, that girl is my cursed form. I change into a girl every time I get hit with cold water. So does Ryoga and Ukyo" Ranma said slowly. "They change genders too"

Kodachi looked over at Ryoga, making the connection very quickly.

"You are the bandanna girl my brother spoke of so often." Kodachi buried her face into her hands, her whole head was spinning as she tried to manage all this new information in her mind. "Tati! What about my brother? While we are sitting here, Tatewaki is still with our father!"

"Well... after all we've learnt, we can't really just leave him there" Ranma said with a sigh, he never thought he would suggest going to save Kuno of all people but this afternoon brought a new light to the Kuno siblings.

"Are you gonna so save him Uncle Ranma?" Harry asked. He had been listening in from the doorway when he should have been upstairs with the Saotome kids and Yoshi. "If Kodachi's daddy is so mean, he could hurt her brother" Ranma sighed again, looking at the others.

"What choice do we have?" Ukyo said with a shrug. "We can't send Pain-in-the-butt-rose back and can't leave Kuno there either. They're both kids now, it's kinda wrong to do so."

"Yeah you're right Ucchan" Ranma said. "Alright, I'll go save Kuno then."

"I'm going with you" Remus said as he stood. "It's clear their father knows about magic, I want to know why"

"Fine" Ranma said. "Me and Remus will be enough for this. We'll be back soon"

* * *

Ranma jumped over the wall surrounding the Kuno property while Remus spelled the gate open.

"It's really quiet" Remus said, straining his ears to catch any sound.

"That doesn't mean much, all of the Kuno servants are ninjas" Ranma said, waving for Remus to follow him to the back door. The door was thankfully unlocked and the pair slipped into the house. Ranma glanced through a doorway that lead to the kitchen, running around was Kuno's old servant Sasuke Sarugakure who looked haggard and worn out. "Sasuke" Ranma hissed.

Sasuke jumped at the sound and turned to the doorway.

"Ranma Saotome? What are you doing here?" He asked, motioning for Ranma and Remus to enter the kitchen.

"We know about Kodachi and Kuno" Ranma said.

"You found Mistress Kodachi?" Sasuke asked, sighing in relief when Ranma nodded. "Thank Kami, I was worried when she disappeared. She hasn't shown any magic for years until she and Master Tatewaki were suddenly children again."

"You know everything that goes on here, is any of it true what Kodachi said? And if so, why haven't you stopped it?" Ranma asked with a frown. Sasuke's shoulders sagged as he looked at the floor.

"The Sarugakure line has always served the Kunos, we are bound to listen to the head of the house. When Mistress Miyu, Mistress Kodachi and Master Tatewaki's mother, was alive she was the head of the house. But when she died, her husband took over as Master Tatewaki was too young" Sasuke explained. "Master Kaitou is not a Kuno by blood but I am still bound to listen to the head of the household. With both Master Tatewaki and Mistress Kodachi children again they cannot take the position away from him."

"What about the whole keeping them from learning magic" Remus asked. Sasuke sighed and sagged again.

"I don't know why he did that. When he married Mistress Miyu, he knew she was a witch." He said then clasped his hands over his head. "Please, save Master Tatewaki!"

"That's what we're here for" Ranma said. "Where is he?"

"I am not sure; Master Tatewaki went looking for his father when he found out Mistress Kodachi was gone." Sasuke said. "Ranma... I know you won't need it but be careful. Master Kaitou has employed a group of ninjas that are much more loyal to him and are more successful fighters than any of the ninjas that served the Kuno Family had ever been."

"Thanks for the warning" Ranma said then motioned for Remus to follow him again. Ranma stretched out his senses to read any Chi nearby.

~Where is Kodachi!?~ A young male voice could be heard as they neared the center of the house. ~What did you do with my sister?~

~Don't worry about your sister Tachi~ an older male voice said, one Ranma recognized as Principle Kuno from school. ~The little bitch will show up again soon, she always does~

~Do not call Kodachi a bitch~ The younger voice said. ~Why do you torment us like this? You use to do the same to Mother!~ A slap sounded from the room followed by a sound of surprised pain. Ranma growled and burst into the room.

"Leave him alone!" Ranma yelled as he jumped in front of little Kuno who was lying on the ground holding his cheek.

"Saotome?" Kuno said in surprise, looking up at his once rival.

"Oh Mr. Saotome" Kaitou Kuno said, plastering a smile on his face. "What brings you to see the big kahuna? Finally getting that hair cut ya?"

"Cut the act" Ranma said as he slipped into a stance. "Kodachi told us everything" While Ranma distracted the elder Kuno, Remus slipped over and pulled Tatewaki up off the floor.

"So dat little bitch let slip the big kahuna's plans?" Kaitou asked with a sneer. He held up a hand and snapped his fingers. "Say hello to me bruthers then" A trio of black clad ninjas surrounded Ranma. Ranma eyed each one, it was clear the way they stood and held themselves that they had real training. Not enough to make Ranma worry but he had to take out the trio before anyone got hurt.

As Ranma threw himself into battle with the ninjas, Remus kept an eye on the elder Kuno while he held the younger back.

"Let me go" Tatewaki said as he struggled in Remus's grip. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, Kuno was still not a fan of Ranma's but right now his beef was with his father.

"Com'here Taichi" Kaitou said when he noticed his son was still in the room. "You need to learn your lessons again" Remus snarled and pointed his wand at the man when he stepped closer. Kaitou's eyes widened in surprise. "You wanna dem freaks!"

"You're a sorcerer" Tatewaki said at the same time, struggling even more.

"I'm a wizard, there's a difference" Remus corrected. Tatewaki stilled, wondering what the difference was.

"I'ma not gonna let you take mhy boy! I swore I stop that before he could learn any of that freaky stuff!" Kaitou said as he took out a gun and pointed it at Remus. Ranma saw this out of the corner of his eye and swore loudly, he needed to end his fight quickly.

"Tenshin Amaguriken!" He yelled, striking the nearest ninja quickly and knocking the man out. He turned and started to gather blue color chi in his hand as the other two ninjas rushed him. "Double Moko Takabisha!" He yelled as he shot two equally strong chi blasts at his remaining opponents.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled in the meantime. The spell slammed into Kaitou, knocking the Hawaiian shirt man back on his ass while his gun flew out of his hand and landed across the room. "Incarerous!" Ropes sprung from his wand and wrapped around Kaitou.

"Wow, not bad Remus" Ranma said as he saw what the werewolf had done while he was taking out the ninjas.

"I knew I should have gotten rid of you two" Kaitou spat out, dropping the fake accent. "When you two turned into little brats again, turned out just like your bitch of a mother" Tatewaki tore himself from Remus's hold and brought his hand across his father's face.

"Do not speak of O'kansan that way" He growled.

"I'll speak of her how I like." Kaitou said. "If she just did as I told her I wouldn't have needed to get rid of her. Always lording over me because she could use magic and I couldn't"

"Wait, you told me Mother died because of magic that is why it is evil" Tatewaki said.

"What did you do to your wife?" Remus asked as he stepped behind Tatewaki, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders which were shaking in anger.

"I guess it doesn't matter now" Kaitou muttered. "I had my wife killed so I could have unlimited access to her money. The bitch always lorded over me that she was a witch and I was determined her brats wouldn't learn that crap."

"You... all these years... you told Dachi and I that magic is evil..." Kuno said, his emotions making him drop his usual way of speaking. "And it was you!? You killed our mother? Made our lives hell?"

"Like I cared for either you or your sister" the elder Kuno said.

"I think we have enough to turn him over to Japan's Aurors" Remus said as he held up his wand again. "Stupefy!" a bolt of red light slammed into the man, knocking him out.

"Hey Kuno, are you alright?" Ranma asked as he watched Tatewaki. The de-aged Kuno stared at his father for a moment before turning to Ranma.

"Saotome I have lived the last four years in the body of a child, just found out my father is the reason my mother died and that magic, something he has beat into my head as evil and the cause of Mother's death had nothing to do with it other than he hates it" Tatewaki said.

"So that's a no" Ranma said making Kuno sweat drop.

* * *

The Kuno siblings sat side by side on the couch at the Nekohanten's in the living space above the resturant. Kaitou had been arrested by Aurors for the hand in the death of a witch and what he did to his children.

"So what do we do now?" Ranma asked.

"I would suggest an aging potion but no potions have been invented yet that won't wear off in time" Cologne said. "It will take time to invent one"

"So we're stuck like this" Tatewaki said.

"In time you two will re-grow into adults." Cologne said. "I assume you have grown since you were de-aged" Tatewaki and Kodachi nodded slowly.

"But what do we do?" Kodachi asked.

"If I might suggest something?" Remus spoke up, stepping up when everyone's attention turned to him. "You both have been robbed of your chance to learn magic becuase of your father and it is very dangerous to leave a witch or wizard untrained unless your magic is bound by a healer."

"You said our magic drove us insane" Kodachi said. Remus nodded his head.

"It's a possible side effect." The werewolf said. "I think you two should take this chance to re-grow up as you should have been, allow yourself to learn magic as you should have."

"I... am having a hard time working my mind around what Daddy taught us" Tatewaki said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well... I have a suggestion for that as well." Remus said. "There is a way to remove memories and store them. The memories wouldn't be gone completely from your mind but muted until they are returned to your mind or viewed in a pensive."

"So... you are suggesting our memories from the last few years be removed?" Kodachi asked.

"Around or close to the age you are now, before your father brain washed you both" Remus confirmed. "Of course this is just a suggestion and your decision in the end. If this doesn't sit well with you then we can look for another way"

The Kuno siblings talked into the night and after hours of talking it over decided to go with Remus's suggestion. Kodachi saw this as her second chance and hopefully things would turn out better for her. But she had one more thing she wanted to do.

While Tatewaki memories were being removed by a qualified healer, Kodachi approached Ranma who had been speaking to Ryoga. Yoshi, who was cradled safely in his daddy's arms, squealed happily at seeing her.

"Kodachi" Ranma said as he noticed her.

"Ranma-sama... I have thought long and hard about this and I am sorry..." Kodachi said in a slightly dramatic tone. "But our love isn't meant to be."

"Wha..." Ranma started to say, confused. Kodachi reached up and pressed her finger tips against his lips.

"Shush! I know it is hard but I wish for you to remember me the way I once was, not as how I am now." Kodachi said. "Farewell!" She turned and bounced out of the room with a shower of black rose petals following in her wake.

"Um..." Ranma stared at the doorway Kodachi exited for a few seconds then turned to Ryoga who was laughing softly. "What the hell just happen?"

"I think you just got dumped by Kodachi" Ryoga said with a smirk.

* * *

After Kodachi and Tatewaki's memories were modified there, Remus and Kasumi volunteered to foster the Kuno siblings so Remus could start their reintroduction to magic. So far things had been good though both Kuno's personalities stuck around.

"You what him to get a new wand?" Ryoga asked surprise. Remus thought getting Kodachi and Takewaki their own wands would let settle their magic and so was suggesting the same for Harry as well. "What about the one he's been practicing with?"

"Well... it was He-who-must-not-be-named's wand first." Remus said. "Harry might have won the wands alliance but it didn't choose him so it's not aligned with his magic. So it would be better if Harry has a wand that does"

"Oh, I guess I see" Ryoga said. "But what about the whole have to be 11 years old thing?"

"That is a rule in England but honestly it's because of muggleborns" Remus said. "Most pureblood families either buy a wand early or have their children use family wands until time to go to a magical school. We don't have access to the Potter Vaults so we can't look for a old family wand that would take Harry."

"Huh... well when do you want to take him?" Ryoga asked.

"This afternoon after school" Remus said.

Later that after noon Remus lead the way to Mahou Village to get Harry, Kodachi and Tatewaki their own wands. Spice was still too young for a wand of her own so she was left behind. Ryoga was there as well.

"Taro Shijo's shop is right down here" Remus said as they walked down Yummei Lane. "His work is as famous as Ollivanders, the wand maker back in the UK. Ah, here we are" He opened the door, a bell ringing above them.

~ Ah customers~ A man said as he came from his work shop in the back. ~I am Shijo Taro, what can I do for you gentlemen?~ Taro Shijo was a man with white hair that was streaked with silver. The man's eyes were yellow, a side effect from his demon blood that allowed him to work in crafting his wands.

"My name is Remus Lupin" Remus said with a smile. "These are my foster children Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno"

"Kuno?" Taro stepped closer and peered down at the de-aged siblings. "I excepted to see you two some years ago but you never showed. How is it they are still children?" He asked, turning to Remus.

"Magic mushrooms that can change people's ages depending on how tall the mushroom is" Ryoga answered for Remus. "I accidentlly ate some a few years ago and spent a few weeks as a five year old until I ate one that was high enough to restore me to my real age. They decided to re-grow up because of what happened to them"

"Oh yes, I remember reading something about that in the paper" Taro said. "Well I am sorry for what happened to your mother Mr. and Miss Kuno. I remember selling your mother her first wand, an Apple wood with the heartstring of a drake"

"Arigato Gozaimasu" Kodachi said as she and Kuno bowed.

"Alright, so all three of you children are getting wands?" Taro asked. "Who would like to go first?" The Kuno siblings were still hesitating a bit over the idea of using magic so Harry stepped forward.

"I will" Harry said with a smile. Taro returned the smile and started giving Harry different wands to test. After a lot of wands Harry was finally matched with a Holly wood with the tail hair of a Kirin. Afterwards the other two children each stepped forward to retrieve their wands as well.

In the end Tatewaki was paired with Kashi, or White Oak, with the wing feather of a phoenix. (4)

Kodachi's on the other hand was Ebony wood and had the core of poisonous spine from a Manticore. (5)

"Now you three need to be careful with these. I know you have some idea about that Harry but these are tools not toys" Remus said as they left the wand shop.

"Hai Uncle Moony" Harry said.

"Hai Remus-san" The Kuno siblings said.

* * *

A couple of months later the weather started to really warm up. Summer was starting to settle in and soon school would be out. Harry and Ryoga would be on their yearly summer travels again, Yoshi still a little small to go with them.

At this moment in time, a white robed figure was sneaking around the Nekohanten. Mu-Zu, or just Mousse as everyone in Nerima knew him, was currently looking for Ranma. Mousse after all these years was still in love with Shampoo and had been forced to accept the fact she was married to Ranma and in a triad relationship with Nabiki. That didn't mean he liked it as he thought Ranma should focus all his attention on Shampoo if he had to be married to her. As it was, the duck cursed man had a plan to 'punish' his rival.

He had been to Jusenkyo recently and now had several bottles in his procession. Two were full of water from the spring of the drowned girl while three others had waters from the spring of drowned man. A 6th bottle contained waters from what the guide described as the spring of the really fluffy bunny-rabbit. Mousse s plan was the used the 6th bottle on Ranma, replacing the man's girl form with a rabbit while the rest of the bottles would cure the rest of the cursed members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew as well as Ryoga's adopted son leaving Ranma as the only cursed member. Well him and his father, as Mousse forgot about the elder Saotome male. Mousse was convinced Ranma would die of embarrassment if he was a cute little harmless bunny.

'Where are you Saotome?' Mousse thought to himself, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out the room as once again Mousse was not wearing his glasses. He caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, sneaking closer. 'There you are' He reached into his robe and took out a bottle, popping the top off.

"HAHA!" Mousse yelled as he jumped out and dumped the contents of the bottle on the red head in front of him. ~Now your life really will be hell Saotome!~

"AAHHH!" Mousse blinked, that sounded like a boy's scream, Ranma shouldn't be able to scream if he was a rabbit.

"What the hell Mousse!?" Ranma's voice yelled behind him.

"Ayiah! Mousse you stupid idiot! What did you do to my daughter!?" Shampoo yelled. Mouse blinked again and pulled his glasses down so he could see. In front of him was a 5 year old boy who had purple streaked black hair and wearing a little Chinese dress. He paled as he realized he had cursed Ranma and Shampoos daughter Spice with Nannichuan.

"Oh crap" He muttered then took off as a sword swung down, hitting the space where he had been standing.

"Mousse come back! Shampoo kill!" Shampoo yelled as she chased after him. It showed how angry Shampoo was, she had learned how to speak proper Japanese and English since being married but had slipped back into speaking in the third person in her anger. Ranma growled and wanted to join his Amazon wife in killing her tribe mate but had to calm down his daughter turned son who was still freaking out in shock.

Shampoo chased Mousse out to the park, the male Amazon dodging each of Shampoo's swipes of her sword.

"Stand still stupid duck!" Shampoo yelled. Mousse thrust his arms out, sending a wave of chains to wrap around the female Amazon's blade.

"Shampoo I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse your daughter!" Mousse tried to say. While he hated Saotome for stealing Shampoo from him but he would have never hurt her children on purpose.

"You should have left my family alone!" Shampoo growled, yanking at her sword and pulling Mousse off his feet since the blade was still wrapped up in his chains. "You never got through your thick skull I not love you and I would *never* marry you! Now you curse my daughter for petty revenge against my husband!?" As Shampoo slung Mousse away, the other bottles in his robe slid out of his sleeves.

"No!" Mousse yelled as the bottles hit the ground one by one, the glass shattering. The dry ground soak up the water quickly, leaving nothing behind but glass shards and damp dirt. Shampoo tackled Mousse as he flipped and landed on his feet, the purple haired woman wrapping her legs around his chest and trapping his arms against his side. She pressed the sharp edge of the sword against his neck.

"Shampoo!" Ranma ran up and caught his wife's wrists, keeping her from cutting off Mousse s head. "You don't want to kill him"

"Yes I do!" Shampoo growled.

"NO you don't. If he killed or seriously hurt Spice I would help you kill this idoit but all he did was curse Spice." Ranma said. "It's not worth killing Mousse over." Shampoo huffed, still angery but finally withdrew the sword from Mousse s neck. As soon as she stood up, Ranma grabbed the back of Mousse s robes and yanked him to his feet.

"You're not off the hook duck boy, Cologne wants to talk to you" He said, dragging the quite Amazon male toward the Nekohanten. "Nabiki got a few words for you too" Mousse gulped, he wasn't sure what was worse, Cologne or Nabiki.

"you stupid, stupid boy!" Cologne yelled as the trio entered the restaurant. She hopped over and started hitting Mousse over the head with her staff. Nabiki glared at Mousse, her arms crossed over her chest. "I should banish you from the tribe! I should trap you in your cursed form for the rest of your life! What do you have to say for yourself Mu-Zu?"

"I didn't mean to curse Shampoo's daughter" Mousse said as he struggled out of Ranma's grip. "I only meant to curse Ranma."

"But of course you didn't have your glasses on did you, you stupid boy" Cologne said as she hit Mousse over the head again. "So you mistook Spice for Ranma in female form. What form did you mean to curse Son-In-Law with?" Mousse looked away, muttering the answering very softly under his breath. "Speak up!" Cologne rapped her staff on his head once again.

"A rabbit ok!" Mousse said with a yell, turning to face the group again. "A fluffy bunny rabbit. I would have picked cat but even I'm not stupid enough to trap Saotome in the Neko-ken for good. Then I brought enough spring of drowned girl and man to cure everyone so Saotome would be the only cursed one"

"Give me the other bottles Mousse" Cologne said holding out her hand.

"They fell out of my robes during my fight with Shampoo and broke" Mousse said. Cologne narrowed her eyes and struck out, sending Mousse to the floor then searched his robes. A moment later she came up with a bottle much to Mousse s surprise since he thought that all the bottles had broken.

"It seems one bottle of Nannichuan survived" She said. "I think I shall hold on to this. Now what to do with you"

"Use that shiatsu technique that Shampoo used on Akane" Nabiki suggested. "I wouldn't mind him suffering but Mousse just can't seem to accept our lives are happy. So I want him out of our lives for good"

"Hmm... that is a very good suggestion" Cologne agreed. "When I noticed how bad your obsession had gotten I should have used the Xai Fang Heng Gao on you then. You young ones go on, I will take care of this" Nabiki nodded in satisfaction and left with her husband and co-wife.

"No! Don't take my memories of Shampoo!" Mousse s voice echoed through the Nekohanten.

* * *

A few hours later Ranma walked into the kitchen of the Nekohanten, stopping short as he saw Mousse in the kitchen with Cologne. Mousse glanced over at Ranma then turned back to Cologne, there was no light of recognizing Ranma in the taller man's eyes, reminding Ranma of Akane when the same shiatsu technique was used on his ex-fiancee.

"Thank you for delivering the message from the elders Mousse" Cologne said calmly. "I think you should return to the village"

"Of course Elder." Mousse said in a calm tone. He turned and left the room, paying no attention to Ranma.

"Guess that shiatsu thing worked" Ranma said as he leaned against the counter.

"Yes, Mousse just came to a little while ago, I had years of memories to modify" Cologne said with a sigh. "I know you would have liked to have your revenge but this is the most ideal situation"

"Yeah, I understand" Ranma said. "So I guess Mousse isn't gonna bother us anymore"

"That is correct, I doubt Mousse will ever come here again. I have sent word to the other elders to keep Mousse around the village just in case" Cologne said. "You have proved that the Xai Fang Heng Gao can be broken without using the cure."

"So what are you going to do with that bottle of Nannichuan?" Ranma asked curious. Cologne chuckled and took the bottle out of her sleeve.

"I could give it to you Son-in-law" She suggested. "You finally have the cure for your curse right in front of you" Ranma stared at the bottle for a moment then shook his head.

"No... every time a cure pops up something always happens" Ranma said. "This time cause of that idiot duck Spice got cursed. And what about the others? Ryoga, Ukyo and Harry? Or Shampoo? Hell, what about Pops?" He shook his head again. "No, I've learned to live with turning into a girl"

"That is very mature of you Ranma" Cologne said. "I shall store this away then. It could come in handy one day" She left the room to put the bottle of Nannichuan into a safe place. Ranma watch her leave, feeling that he might have given up his last chance of ever getting rid of his girl form. In his youth he would have jumped at the chance but now... no he couldn't do it without the others and more importantly the kids cured.

Still, he had in time come to accept his female half and would use that to help Spice accept her new male form.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed Ryoga down a cobblestone street. As soon as they had reached this odd little village Ryoga had gotten excited and started to look for something.

"A store, I hope it's still there" Ryoga said as he stopped and looked around. He had been hoping they would stumble across this little village for the last couple of years. He was being as careful as he could not to get lost, mostly letting Harry lead the way. His green eyes lit up as he caught sight of the sign he was looking for. "There!" he said pointing.

"What's so special about this store Dad?" Harry asked as they headed toward it.

"It's the same store I got my bandanna from" Ryoga told Harry, reaching up to tap the yellow with black box-strips cloth he always wore since he was sixteen. Most everyone in Nerima still didn't realize how special the cloth was, Ryoga had found this same store when he was about 16 after he had been cursed with his original pig form. (6)

He had explained to the woman in the store that he ideally wanted something he could have multipliable pieces off but didn't have to carry so many bandanna cloths on him at one time. All for the use of the Iron Cloth techquine which was one of his main mode of attacks. Luck was on Ryoga's side that day, the owner of the store had been a witch. She had Ryoga pick out a swatch of cloth that he liked and had enchanted it with a type of copy/cloning spell that was anchored with a set of runes sewed into the cloth. As long as the original cloth was tied to Ryoga's head, he could pull off as many bandanna cloths as he needed to use without ever running out. (7)

Most people assumed to this day that Ryoga wore a bunch of bandannas but in truth it was just the one. Pulling at the bandanna would active the spell but untying it from his head would leave just the one. His close family knew how it worked after he had explained it but most others did not.

"Does that mean I'm gonna get my own?" Harry asked excitedly. Ryoga smiled and nodded, Harry had for years worn the same style bandanna as his, a copy of his original, but Ryoga wanted to get Harry his own now, letting Harry chose what style he wanted. He planned to start teaching the Iron Cloth to Harry this summer like his father did when he was young. The pair entered the store, a small ding ringing out as the door opened.

"What can I do for you gentlemen" A smokey voice asked a woman came out from behind a curtain. Her skin was a soft brown color and was dressed in silks and soft cotton. She had a large piece of cloth wrapped around her head, inky black hair spilling out of its fold and was wearing several chains, large bracelets and necklaces made of gold and crystals. "You look familiar sir, have I... oh I recognize that cloth. Has it served you well?"

"Hai" Ryoga said with a nod, the witch looked the same as she did almost 10 years ago. "It's been great. I would like for my son to get one as well" He said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Wow... you're pretty!" Harry said, looking up at the witch with wide green eyes. The witch chuckled and leaned forward, part of her cleavage showing.

"Why thank you little wizard, you are a handsome young man yourself" She said with a smile, making Harry blush. "So you would like a special cloth just like your father?" She asked as she stood again. Harry nodded eagerly, following behind the witch as she motioned for the pair to follow her to the counter. She took out a book and laid it on the counter top, it was full of different cloth swatches. "Chose which pattern that calls out to you"

Harry started to flip through the book, looking at the different cloths inside. Some were plain solid colors while others had a wild set of patterns on it. Harry even saw the one like his dad wore as he flipped through the book. He was trying to find a pattern that called out to him and it was near the middle of the book before he found it.

"I like this one" He said as he pointed at one of the swatches. The pattern was a blueish black background with green lightening strikes all over it. The witch nodded with a smile and took the book.

"Wait here gentlemen, I shall return shortly. I assume it will be the same enchantments as your own?" She asked Ryoga who nodded.

A little while later the witch returned to the front of the shop, a square of cloth in her hand decorated with the pattern Harry picked out.

"Here you go young one" She said as she handed the cloth over to Harry. He grinned and ran over to the mirror he spied on one of the walls while Ryoga paid the witch. The youth pulled his old bandanna off, looking at himself in the mirror. He reached up and traced a finger over the odd lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, the one he got the night his birth parents were killed. He knew there was something wrong with it, even after all these years it still looked like a fresh scar. Ryoga had promised Harry he would tell the boy the secret behind the scar when he was older. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and tied his new bandanna around his forehead.

"Looks good on you Chibi" Ryoga said as he came up behind Harry. Harry grinned up at Ryoga's reflection and reached up, tugging at the bandanna. The lightening bolted cloth seem to twist around Harry's head as an identical one came off in his hand. Ryoga chuckled then thanked the witch before leaving with his son.

* * *

Harry age 9

Kasumi smiled happily as she swept around her kitchen as she made dinner for her family. She had just gotten back from the doctor an hour ago, not Dr. Tofu as he still couldn't seem to speak straight when she was around and she had wanted to know why she had been sick in the mornings lately, and had received the most wonderful news.

"You seem to be glowing with happiness Kasumi" Remus said with amusement as he watched his wife from the kitchen doorway. The werewolf wizard was still amazed that a beautiful kind woman like Kasumi married a monster like him. Well not so much a monster any more since he had made peace with his werewolf side.

"I got the most wonderful news today" Kasumi said as she walked over to wrap her arms around her husband. Remus wrapped his arms around her in return, burying his face in her neck as he loved her sweet scent.

"Hmm... your scent is a bit different" He said after a moment, another benefit from merging with his wild side was that Remus's senses were much better. "Are you using some sort of perfume?"

"No my silly wolf" Kasumi said with a sweet laugh. "I was going to wait until dinner but I'm too excited to wait. We're going to have a baby"

"Baby?" Remus repeated in shock. He always wanted to have children of his own one day, but always thought that dream was impossible thanks to what he was. "But... but..."

"Are you not happy with the news husband?" Kasumi asked with a pout, she had been so sure Remus would be so excited. He was great with the other children in their life after all.

"Oh Kasumi, no no that's not it" He quickly assured her. "The idea of having a baby with you is a dream come true but... what if they inherent my curse?"

"Why would it matter? We would still love them anyway" Kasumi said, her smile returning. "Silly wolf, worrying over something like that. This will be your cub, no matter if he or she is a werewolf like you"

"Oh yes, you're right I am a silly wolf" Remus said with a laugh. He did feel silly, he knew his beautiful Kasumi had no problem with his werewolf side, even called him a cute wolfie, and as they lived in Japan he knew any children they had wouldn't have the hard time they would have back home in England. "You are a treasure" He said softly, cupping her cheek. Kasumi smiled up at Remus.

"I cannot wait to tell Father, he is looking forward to more grandchildren." She said with a happy giggle as she pulled away to finish making dinner. "Away with you silly wolf, let me finish" Remus laughed and left Kasumi to her domain.

* * *

Harry laughed loudly as he threw another snowball at Spice who dodged out of the way before throwing her own. The Nermia Wrecking Crew and their families were currently at a ski resort high in Japan's mountains. It was the same ski resort that the group had gone to when the Amazons had came to Japan after Shampoo had been cursed and Ranma had to deal with the Cat-Tongue. (8)

"Eat snow Hibiki!" Spice yelled as she launched her own snowball at her friend. Harry laughed as he ducked down. The snowball sailed over his head and hit Kodachi in the back of hers.

"EEKK!" Kodachi screamed loudly. "How dare you strike me?" She said as she turned to face the other two.

"Lighten up Dachi" Spice said with an eye roll.

*splat!* Spice yelled as a snowball nailed her in the face, knocking the 6 year old over into the snow.

"Like that?" Kodachi asked as she brushed the snow off her gloves while Harry laughed.

"That is playing dirty" Spice said as she sat up, a grin on her face. The two girls and one boy squealed loudly as they had a snowball fight, Oreo barking loudly as he jumped up to try and catch the balls of wet snow as they sailed over him.

"Hey, be careful with that" A girl said from the ski lift above them as the trio played.

"It's not my fault, the chair keeps jerking around" The boy with her said. He was holding an insulated bottle of water in his hand. A strong gust of wind blew the chair around again, knocking the boy's arm against the side of the chairlift and causing him to lose his grip. The opened water bottle spun in the air as it fell, spilling the water inside on the kids below.

"Ekk!" Kodachi said as the cold water poured on her head. Spice groaned as he shifted to his male form while Harry disappeared in his clothing.

"Harry... Spice... Kodachi..." Ukyo called as she and Ryoga walked through the snow looking for the kids. Yoshi was strapped to the front of Ukyo's chest, dressed warmly in a little jumper and knitted hat, squealing loudly as he watched the skiers go by.

"Over here!" Spice called as Harry climbed out of his clothing and shaking the water off of his fur.

"What happened?" Ukyo asked as they found them.

"Some jerk dropped a water bottle and we got splashed" Spice said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well we came to find you guys to call you in anyway" Ukyo said. "It's lunch time. You two can get some hot water back at the lodge"

"Ok" "Mew" Spice and Harry agreed while Ryoga gathered up Harry's clothing.

"AAHHHHH!" A young girl's scream rang out over the mountain, everyone's head snapping up to watch as the owner of the voice slid down the snowy path out of control. The girl was heading straight toward a cliff with no way to stop herself. Behind her a man and a woman were franticly chasing her.

"Hermione!" The woman screamed loudly as they were too late to reach reach the girl and she went over the side screaming again. Harry didn't even take a second to think, as soon as he noticed where the girl had been heading, the demon-cat cursed boy started running for the edge of the cliff changing into his large saber toothed form mid-stride.

"Harry!" Ryoga and Ukyo yelled as they chased after their son but were unable to stop him from jumping over the edge. As soon as Harry hit empty air, green fire sprung up around all four of his paws and a matching ribbon of green fire surrounded each of his tails. He started running in the air as he dove toward the screaming falling girl.

* * *

A few minutes before hand...

Hermione Granger loved the trips she took with her parents every year. Her parents, Dan and Emma Granger, wanted to broaden their daughter's world view and to give her a treat since they knew she had a hard time at school. Not academically of course, Hermione soaked up knowledge like a sponge. No, it was because Hermione had a hard time making friends at her prep school. Because she was so smart she tended to be a bit of a know-at-all driving other girls in her class away from her. (9)

There were also the... odd things... that tended to happen around Hermione that neither of her parents could explain.

Usually their trips took place during the summer time but this year the Grangers, who were both dentists, had a very important conference they had gone to during the time they usually took their yearly adventure so this year they decided to take it during the winter time. Hermione was very excited to hear they were going to Japan and had dove into any book she could get her hands on to learn the traditions of the Japanese and how to teach herself how to speak Japanese.

Part of their trip involved spending a couple of days at a ski resort where Hermione's parents were teaching her how to ski.

"Now Hermione be careful hunny" Emma said as they got off the ski lift at the top of the hill. "This run is a little steeper than the one yesterday."

"I'll be careful Mum" Hermione said, she was still a little shaky on her skis but she was still able to stand upright.

"Don't worry dear, Mione will be a pro in no time" Dan said with a laugh. Emma gave her husband a small smile and took up a place on one side of their child while Dan took the other.

"Remember, cross your skis at the tip if you want to slow down" Emma said.

"I remember Mum" Hermione assured her, eager to go. Dan laughed again and pushed off, Hermione right behind him. Emma chuckled and shook her head before taking off after her husband and daughter. At first everything went well, Hermione's parents guided her down the path as she gained more confidence.

Everything changed as Hermione swung around a tree just on the edge of the path, hitting an icy patch that sent the young girl sliding out of control.

"AAHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she tried to stop, brown eyes going wide in fear as she saw she was heading straight toward the edge of the cliff and was unable to stop herself.

"Hermione!" Emma screamed as she saw what was happening to her baby girl. She and Dan gave chase, pushing themselves to catch up with their daughter only to scream in horror as Hermione went over the side of the cliff. Hermione started to scream again as soon as she hit open air, eyes wide as she fell toward the ground that was far under her.

'Oh my god I'm going to die!' Hermione thought to herself, eyes screwing shut as tears leaked out. So she was very surprised as she suddenly landed on something soft, her breath knocked out of her at the sudden stop.

* * *

Harry ran for the falling girl, just barely registering that he was flying in midair without a broom. The girl was falling fast but he was faster damn it! The large flying neko demon passed Hermione and got up under her, stopping her fall and saving her life. Harry glanced over his shoulder for a moment to make sure she was secured then started to fly back toward the cliff.

Hermione meanwhile opened her eyes, shaking as she realized she wasn't a greasy spot on the bottom of the mountain path. She looked down to see what she was laying on, which looked like some big cat like creature. She also noticed that *they were still up in the air!*

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed again, her hands digging into Harry's black fur. Harry's ears flatten against his skull as she screamed, that hurt at close range.

"Could you not scream in my ear?!" Harry asked loudly over the wind, blinking green eyes in surprise as he noticed he really did speak out loud instead of just thinking it. Huh... he didn't know he could talk in his cursed form. Hermione's screams cut off, the frightened girl looking at her savior in shock.

"You... you just spoke!" She said.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are" Harry said, he was almost back to the path above them. Hermione glanced down and whimpered in fear, clinging tighter to Harry. "Hey don't worry, I got ya"

"You got me? Who's got you!?" Hermione asked as she realized Harry was *flying through the air*. (10)

Harry didn't answer as they reached back up to the cliff edge, landing on the snowy ground close to both of their parents. As soon as Harry's feet touched the ground the green flames that had been swirling around his feet and tails went out.

"Hermione!" Emma yelled as she rushed forward and grabbed Hermione as soon as the girl slid shakily off of Harry's back, Dan right behind her. "Oh my god, I was so frightened when I saw you go over the edge, I thought I lost you!"

"Mum I'm so sorry, I just lost control" Hermione said as she hugged her mother back just as tightly.

"Harry" Ukyo yelled as she wrapped her arms around Harry's furry neck then slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"You scared us to death" Ryoga said. "What were you thinking jumping off the cliff like that? You're too young to even think about controlling a fall like that and not getting hurt."

"I'm sorry, I just sorta acted on instinct" Harry said, his parents mouths dropping open.

"You... you spoke!" Ukyo said.

"That was so cool!" Spice said as he and Kodachi ran over.

"Harry-sama you were flying!" Kodachi said.

"Yeah, you had this flames all around your feet and around your tails" Spice added. Meanwhile the Grangers finally calmed down from Hermione's near death experience and turned to the other group.

"Oh.. my..." Emma said while Hermione gaped as she fully took in what had saved her, too scared at the time to fully process what was happening. It was a black furred giant saber tooth cat with two long tails. On top of that, he was talking to a young boy and girl with two adults nearby.

"Th-thank you" Hermione said as she stepped forward, recovering a bit from her shock. "For saving me I mean"

"You're welcome" Harry said.

"Errmm, maybe we should take this all inside" Ukyo suggested. "You two need some hot water" She added to Spice and Harry. The Grangers agreed with going inside, taking their skis off so they could walk to the nearby lodge. Hermione gave a short scream as green flames surrounded Harry, thinking the cat had been killed. Instead she saw a much smaller version of her rescuer sitting in the snow. While Harry's large saber tooth from looked fierce, the smaller form looked like a cute kittenish cat. The purple and black hair boy picked up his friend and let Harry ride on his shoulder.

* * *

Back in the lodge the Grangers were introduced to the whole group, as well as magic. Harry was changed back first since Ranma couldn't be in the same room as him while in his cursed from.

"So... so you're really a human?" Hermione asked once Harry was back to normal and dressed.

"Hai" Harry said. "I'm Harry Hibiki by the way" He said, giving Hermione a short bow.

"Oh!" Hermione said, remembering her manners. "My name is Hermione Granger" She copied Harry bow which made him laugh softly which made Hermione frown in return.

"You need to clasp your hands in front of your stomach, only boys let their arms hang by their sides" He told her when he saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh" Hermione said.

"Ahhh, hot water" Spice said, catching Hermione's attention, as the young boy poured the water over his head and turned in a red headed young girl.

"So... so that's magic?" Hermione asked, turning back to Harry with wide eyes.

"Yeah, me and Spice are both cursed to turn into what you saw when we're splashed with cold water. Hot water turns us back" He explained. "Not just us either, my parents, Spice's dad and one of her moms and her grandpa all are cursed too."

"So... magic is real. Is that all it can do?" Hermione asked, eager to learn something new. As she bounced in excitement several items around her started to float without her knowing.

"Hermione!" Emma yelled as she noticed, this was not the first time it happened. Hermione noticed and blushed bright as the items floated back down. Emma was worried about what these new people would think.

"It's alright Dr. Granger" Remus said when he noticed the looks. "That's perfectly normal for an untrained witch"

"Witch? Like in fairy tales?" Dan asked. "So magic really is real?"

"Well yes, I'm a wizard. Harry, my niece Spice and my two foster children Tatewaki and Kodachi are all witches and wizards themselves." Remus said with a nod. "It's nothing to be afraid of, she's just a young muggle-born witch"

"Muggle-born?" Emma asked.

"Muggle is the word we use for someone who is non-magical. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard who is born to non-magical parents" Remus explained. "How old is your daughter?"

"She turned ten in September" Emma said.

"Well then don't be surprised when in the summer before her 12th birthday a teacher comes from a school called Hogwarts with a letter for her." Remus said with a smile. "Muggle-borns always have a teacher come from the school to hand deliver the letters so the teacher can explain magic to them. Magical children start school at 11 years old"

"Can... can you explain more about this?" Dan asked, glancing over at Hermione who for the first time in a long time was getting along with a group of children around her age.

"Sure, it's always overwhelming for muggle parents" Remus said, motioning for the two dentists to follow him where Kasumi was sitting.

"Hello" Kasumi said with a smile.

"Oh! How far along are you?" Emma asked as she noticed the healthy glow and rounded stomach Kasumi sported.

"Almost 5 months" Kasumi said with a blissful smile, rubbing her belly. "It's Remus and my first child" Emma grinned and started talking with Kasumi, all thought about speaking about magic gone for the moment.

* * *

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she poked the okonomiyaki in front of her. It reminded her a bit of a pizza.

"It's okonomiyaki" Harry said as he cooked up another one for Spice. Ukyo had started teaching him how to cook almost as soon as she started to travel with him and his dad. "It's good, try it"

Hermione, who was used to trying new foods when they traveled, picked up the okonomiyaki and took a bite. Her brown eyes lit up and quickly took another.

"Hmmm" She said.

"Yeah, not as good as Aunt Ucc but Harry's is pretty good too" Spice said.

"Mom's been cooking this a lot longer than me" Harry said as he made up another one.

"This is so nice" Hermione said with a little sigh.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Well... I don't really have any friends back home... they all think I'm weird because I like to study" Hermione said, looking down at her plate. She was worried that these two were going to shun her now that they knew.

"I like to read history and about defensive charms" Harry said. "Me and Dad travel all around the world during the summer. One time we were in America, we met this lady who knew my dad when he was younger. I think she might have been in love with him. She had this bull called Gertie."

"Gertie?" Hermione asked with a small giggle. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, her dad kept calling my dad 'Joe' for some reason" Harry said with a tilt of his head. Hermione giggled again while Spice snickered. As the group laughed and talked, Ukyo watched them with a smile.

"Oh I am so happy to see Hermione getting along with children her age" Emma said, having finished speaking to Kasumi some time ago.

"Harry has this ability to make friends no matter where he goes" Ukyo said with a laugh, bouncing Yoshi in her arms as the napping baby fussed.

"Oh I hope they can keep in touch, Hermione has so few friends" Emma said.

"Harry has a couple of pen pals he writes to all the time, I'm sure he'll get your daughter's address as well" Ukyo said.

And indeed Harry did, promising to write Hermione when the girl left with her parents to go back to their hotel. Now that she knew some of the strange things she did was magic, she didn't feel so odd any more. In fact she couldn't wait to start Hogwarts, the school she heard mentioned.

* * *

A few weeks later, at Ucchan's, the house hold was woken up by a panicked female scream from the bathroom. Ukyo, who was in his cursed male form, was the first one in.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked seeing his husband, who was also in her cursed form, sitting in the middle of the furo. Ukyo blinked as his brain caught up with him, Ryoga was female and was sitting in the middle of a hot bath. "Sugar?"

"I'm not changing back!" Ryoga said, crossing her arms over her bare chest, even though Ukyo had seen Ryoga's breast plenty of times. Ukyo's brain worked overtime as it woke up, this was very similar to what happened to him almost two years ago, when he *didn't* change into his cursed from. Ukyo started laughing as he realized what was happening. "It's not funny! Something's wrong!"

"No it's not Sug" Ukyo said as he slipped into the furo with Ryoga, changing back into her real form, and hugging the other girl tightly. "I think our experiments last night had an unexpected result"

"... Huh?" Ryoga blinked, not quite understanding just yet. Ryoga and Ukyo have every now and then, since they both had gender changing curses, experimented with them. Last night just so happen to be one of those times, with Ryoga in his female form and Ukyo in her male. The end results of the night was not something either had thought about.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Yoshi... or when Ran-chan was knocked up with Spice..." Ukyo clued her husband in. Ryoga blinked as she caught up, brain frying as she figured out Ukyo was telling her that she was pregnant then proceeded to faint. "Well... that went well" Ukyo said as she caught Ryoga before the other woman could slip under the water.

"Mom is Dad ok?" Harry asked a little while later after Ukyo got Ryoga out of the tub and into bed.

"She will be Harry, she's just had a little shock earlier" Ukyo said, patting the bed for Harry to sit next to her. "Your dad... well she's pregnant so she's going to be female for a while"

"So I'm gonna have another little brother?" Harry asked.

"Or a little sister" Ukyo said with a nod.

"Cool" Ukyo laughed softly at how excited Harry looked.

* * *

Later that same day Kasumi sat on a padded table at Japan's wizarding hospital. It turned out the doctor she had been seeing was a squib and when he found out Kasumi was married to a werewolf wizard recommended that she go to a mediwizard/witch instead.

This was her first trip to her new doctor.

"Good afternoon Lupin-san" The healer said as she stepped into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well, I'm not having any morning sickness anymore" Kasumi said.

"Good, good" The healer said. "Well lay back and we'll have a look at the little one"

Kasumi laid back, letting the healer lift part of her gown. The healer waved her wand over Kasumi's rounded belly. A light swirled around Kasumi then flew to a piece of paper which the healer picked up to read.

"Well Lupin-san, it looks like you re having twins" the healer said, smiling as Kasumi gasped happily. "Would you like to know the sexes?"

"Yes, please" Kasumi said. She was told she was having one of each and that both babies were growing nicely. So far neither child showed signs of being a werewolf. The healer prescribe a few potions.

When Kasumi got home she was all smiles.

"What did the doctor say Kasumi-san?" Tatewaki said as he saw his foster mother. The two Kunos were healing nicely from what happened to them, having Kasumi and Remus as positive parent figures helped greatly. Kodachi looked up as well eagerly.

"The doctor informed me I am having twins, both a boy and a girl" Kasumi said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Did I hear correctly, I am going to have *two* new grandchildren?" Soun said as he walked into the room.

"Yes Father" Kasumi confirmed with a smile. Soun started to cry tears of happiness, Kuno and Kodachi dodging out of the way of the stream of tears while he engulfed Kasumi in a hug.

* * *

Luna hummed to herself as she worked on carving a rune-charm into the bottle cap she was holding. She planned on putting the charmed bottle cap on a necklace for Harry's little brother Yoshi. Harry's last letter mentioned that now that Yoshi was starting to walk, it was obvious that the toddler had inheritated the Hibiki family curse as the little boy was getting lost.

Luna knew it wasn't just a curse that was causing the born Hibiki's to lose their way but a little creature. It reminded her at first of a Wrackspurt she saw sometimes until she remembered that Wrackspurts were invisble. It took time but she discovered that the creature was a Nergal, not to be mistaken with a Nargel, that was causing all of the problems. Nergals were tiny little creatures that tended to cluster around a person's head and cause them to get lost. Nergals mostly affected muggle-men when they traveled it seemed. Most of the time Nergals only stuck around for a short time then moved on to another victim but for some reason they seemed to like making a colony around certain people or in this case a certain family.

The charm Luna was making would start to clear up the Nergals that were starting to make their home on little Yoshi before it got too bad. Luna would have to find or make something stronger for Harry's father and that would take time but she could help little Yoshi now and Harry's future sibling when that baby was born. Luna smiled to herself as she finished carving the runes and held up the bottle cap, yes this would help ward off the Nergals. She started humming again as she made the bottle cap into a necklace then channeld a little bit of her magic into the rune after borrowing her father's wand.

* * *

Harry looked curiously at the bottle cap necklace Luna had sent a few days later. The note that came with the package said that it was for Yoshi and would help with the 'Nergals'. Harry had no idea what a Nergal was but it wasn't the first time Luna mentioned some odd creature or animal he'd never heard off.

"Yoshi, come look what you got" He said, grinning as Yoshi toddled over.

"Nii!" Yoshi said as he tumbled into his big brother's arms. Harry laughed and held the necklace up for Yoshi to see. "Ohhh, pwetty"

"Luna-chan said it's for you" Harry said as he tied the necklace around Yoshi's neck. The toddler giggled as he tried to look down at the bottle cap resting on his chest.

"What's that?" Ukyo asked when she came into the room, noticing the necklace.

"Luna-chan sent it" Harry said. "She said it was for Yoshi and something about Nergals. I don't know what she meant but Yoshi likes it"

"Pwetty Kaa-san" Yoshi said, holding it up for Ukyo to see.

"Very pretty" Ukyo said in a serious tone, nodding her head.

It was a few days before anyone noticed the affect the charm seemed to be having. Yoshi didn't seem to be getting as lost as he had been weeks before but then again, the tiny boy followed either Ukyo or Harry around as much as he could so it wouldn't be until he was a little older that everyone would see that his sense of direction was nowhere near as bad as most Hibikis.

* * *

The rest of the year passed by quickly. In spring Kasumi gave birth to her twins, which Kasumi and Remus names Miyu for the girl and Tsuki for her brother. Kasumi was the one who picked the names, she thought it was perfect to name both children after the moon. (11)

When summer came around, it was decided with Ryoga pregnant that it would be better for her to stay close to home. Harry understood since he didn't want anything to happen to his soon to be youngest sibling. So instead he spent the summer visiting Japanese historical sites with Remus and the Kuno siblings. He also continued to exchange letters with both Luna and Hermione.

It was also becoming clear that Yoshi didn't lose his way as badly as Ryoga did, while the tiny boy could still get turned around easily he could still make it from point a to b in a short amount of time. He never let anyone take his charm off that Luna made for him.

Near the end of August Ryoga finally went into labor. Once again the elder Hibiki's and Ukyo's father was waiting in Tofu's waiting room with Harry, Yoshi and Konatsu. This time when Dr. Tofu called Harry back, little Yoshi clung to his hand as they joined their parents.

Ryoga laid on the bed, looking very tired.

"Ucc... I have a whole new respect for women..." Ryoga said. Ukyo laughed and leaned over, kiss her spouse.

"But worth it ne?" She said, looking at the bundle in Ryoga's arms. "Three perfect kids"

"Here they are" Tofu said as he lead Harry and Yoshi into the room.

"What did you have?" Harry asked as he ran up to the side of the bed while Ukyo picked up Yoshi and placed the boy on her hips. Ryoga smiled and rubbed a finger over the baby's chubby cheek then turned so Harry could see.

"This is your sister Keiko" She said. Harry grinned and touched Keiko's little hand. Just like with his little brother, the ten year old fell in love with his little sister. Unknown to all of them, the magic that Lily Potter used extended to the newest member of the Hibiki family. The rest of the year passed quickly as they adjusted to another baby, Harry learning all he could from his teachers, until the following summer arrived. A whole new adventure was soon starting for Harry Hibiki and his friends.

* * *

Author note: So ends a very long chapter. Next chapter we re heading into the start of books finally. Mousse is gone for good, I thought it was kind just to take his memories of Shampoo. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed traveling through the years of Harry growing up and hope everyone likes all the young next gen children.

All side stories will be covered in the one shot series, I already have a list going on what needs to be covered.

(1) I have no idea if I figured that up right.

(2) There's no special reason why I chose the name Yoshi, I just always like it the name.

(3) They never explained how they got that collar off of P-chan's neck. I doubt Azusa gave up the key so I figured they used bolt cutters. Don't know why they didn't do that in the first place.

(4) White oak is what bokkens are made from. Kuno's weapon of choice is a bokken. A phoenix feather because of the phoenix that hatched on his head.

(5) I chose ebony because the wood is black. Manticore core is because she's a master of poisons.

(6) In the flash back when Ryoga is cursed, he was wearing a black bandanna/headband.

(7) I've always seen other writers make it to where Ryoga is wearing a lot of bandannas but I think he's just wearing one that happens to be magical. When Azusa unties the bandanna around his neck when he's P-chan to put the collar on him, it's only one bandanna that falls, not several.

(8) In the anime, the NWC went to a ski resort during the cat tongue arc.

(9) It's never mentioned just what the Grangers names are. Emma and Dan are fandom names.

(10) Hermione suddenly channels Lois Lane.

(11) Miyu means 'beautiful moon' while Tsuki just means 'moon'


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

Chapter 7

The Dursleys of number 4 Privet Drive were, in their opinion, perfectly normal. The man of the house Vernon Dursley, a large man with no neck but many chins and sported a mustache that made him look like a walrus, worked as a director at a company called Grunnings that dealt in drills. His wife on the other hand, Petunia Dursley, was a housewife who resembled a horse who loved to gossip. They had one son named Dudley who was already well on his way to being bigger than his father and if you asked any of the kids at his school or who lived in Little Whinging, he was one of the biggest bullies around. Yep... a perfectly 'normal' family...

Well thankfully this story isn't about the Dursleys!

Harry Hibiki grinned as he sat outside the London Zoo waiting for his two friends. It was the summer before he started his magical education at Hogwarts, the same school where his birth parents James and Lily Potter attended in their youth. He was waiting outside the zoo with his adopted father Ryoga Hibiki and his little brother Yoshi and baby sister Keiko. His adopted mother Ukyo was inside the zoo setting up her cart, she had been asked by the zoo manager to run her okonomiyaki yatta as part of a culture display on animals from Asia. In exchange she was given a free day's pass to the zoo for her family and a couple of friends.

Harry who had two friends living in England invited Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch starting Hogwarts the same time as him, and Luna Lovegood, a somewhat spacey pureblood who wouldn't start school until the next year.

The 10 year old jumped as with a bang a large green triple decked bus appeared nearby.

"London Zoo" An older man said as he stepped off the Day Bus, a green counterpart to the purple night time bus named the Knight Bus. A young girl with pale dirty blond hair jumped off the bus steps, waving at the conductor then turned toward the group waiting on her.

"Luna!" Harry called with a grin as he jumped up and ran over to the girl.

"Harry" Luna said with a smile, letting Harry sweep her into a hug. "Thank you for inviting me. Father is busy getting the next issue of the Quibbler out so he is glad that I'm out. Do you think they will have any Snarkletooths here?"

"I have no idea what that is" Harry said. "But maybe. I've never been to the London Zoo." He led his little friend over to his dad and siblings. "Luna, meet Yoshi and Keiko."

"Hi!" Yoshi said with a giggle. Keiko just gurgled from her carrier on Ryoga's chest.

"Oh, I have something for your sister" Luna said as she reached into her pocket. "Another charm to keep the Nergels away before they start to nest."

"I don't know what you did with the bottle cap necklace but it really helped Yoshi" Harry said. "He loves to wear it, he never lets Mom or Dad take it off.

"It wards off Nergels" Luna said as she handed the necklace to Ryoga.

"Arigato" Ryoga said as he took it. It was smaller than Yoshi's, perfect size for a baby girl's neck. It was fastened on, Keiko giggling loudly as Ryoga tickled her neck.

"You're welcome Mr. Hibiki"

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called loudly from behind them. Harry turned and grinned as she ran up, her mother Emma walking right behind her. "This is so exciting; I've never been here with friends before"

"Thank you for inviting Hermione" Emma said. "Will you be alright watching all of them?" She asked, eyeing the chattering children.

"We'll be fine Granger-san" Ryoga assured her.

"Alright, I'll be back this afternoon Hermione" Emma said. "I need to leave now, I have an emergency root canal this morning."

"Alright Mum" Hermione said.

"Hermione, this is my friend Luna" Harry introduced Luna while the adults were talking. "Luna, Hermione"

"Hello" Hermione said.

"Hello" Luna said with her signature dreamy smile.

"Come on, let's go" Harry grabbed Yoshi's hand and walked the boy up to the zoo entrance, the girls right beside him. They ended up behind a family that had a large loud man, a skinny woman and their just as large son and a ratty looking boy.

"Uggh, how disgusting" Hermione whispered to Harry and Luna as she watched the large blond boy stuff a chocolate bar in his mouth. Harry's nose wrinkled as he watched the other boy.

Soon the kids were exploring the Zoo, Yoshi laughing and squealing happily as he watched the monkeys.

"Monkey Nii-san!" Yoshi said as he pointed.

"That's right Yoshi, that's a monkey" Harry agreed, Hermione cooing over how cute he was.

"Oh he's grown so big" Hermione said. "And your little sister is so cute!"

"Keiko is the princess of the house" Harry agreed with a laugh.

"Kei-kei princess" Yoshi repeated.

Unfortunately they kept running into the group with the large boy and his ratty looking friend. The boys were rude and kept making fun of the animals. Harry nearly gagged when he heard the horse looking woman called the large boy her 'little Didums' like he was a baby.

Around lunch time the group headed for Ukyo's yatta.

"Hey sugs" Ukyo said with a smile as they walked up. "How are you liking the zoo?"

"It's great mom, except we keep running into this group with this really fat kid" Harry's said.

"Was he with a man fatter than Genma and a skinny horse face woman?" Ukyo asked. The kids nodded eagerly. "Ugg, they were here earlier. They were so rude and those kids were such little brats" she said with a disgusted look on her face as she made okonomiyakis for all three of them and Yoshi.

"Yum!" Yoshi said, sitting at his mama's feet to eat.

"Harry, can you get Keiko's bottle?" Ryoga asked Harry who nodded and dug into a bag he took out from under the yatta. He came up with the pre-made bottle of juice, handing it to Ryoga. "Here you go princess" He cooed, smiling as Keiko grabbed the bottle and eagerly sucked the juice down.

"So where to next?" Harry asked the girls.

"We could go the reptile house" Hermione suggested, looking at a zoo map down in her lap she got at the entrance.

"Maybe they have a runespooner" Luna said with a smile.

"I don't think they will Luna-chan." Harry said. "That's a magical snake after all"

"Too bad, I bet they have the most interesting conversations" Luna said with a sigh. Harry wasn't sure about that, he had met a runespooner before. One of the heads reminding him of Luna but the other two did nothing but bicker.

When lunch was done the group headed for the reptile house. Inside was much cooler, a relief from the warm weather outside. Harry grinned as he lifted Yoshi so his little brother could see the turtles swimming around in one of the tanks. Ryoga stood to the side of the room, looking down into an enclosure that featured two large alligators. They were nowhere near as large as Mr. Turtle but Ryoga stepped back anyway.

Hermione was reading some of the information off a plaque for one of the lizards out loud when the family from before came in.

"Not them again" Harry groaned softly.

"Just ignore them" Hermione said with a sniff.

"Look at the pansy over there Dud" The rat boy said with a snicker.

"Hanging around with a couple of girls, going to have a tea party girly boy?" The fat boy, Dud as the other boy called him, taunted out loud. Harry rolled his eyes and turned away, he was around enough girls that could easily kick the fat boy's ass without even breaking a sweat to know there was nothing girly about hanging around with girls. Dud's father gave a loud laugh at what his son said.

"That's my boy Dudley" The man said, patting a meaty hand on Dud s, or Dudley s it seemed, shoulder.

The two boys soon lost interest in Harry and the girls as they started to look at the snakes. The rat boy and Dudley were tapping on the glass of a Boa Constrictor enclosure, trying to get the snake to move as it was just laying coiled up in a pile.

"Dad! Make the snake move!" Dudley whined. The large man came over and started tapping on the glass and yelling but the snake just ignored them and didn't move. "Boring" Dudley said as he hopped down from the rail and ran off with rat boy to another part of the reptile house.

"Ruddy snake" The large man muttered as he followed the two boys. Harry, Yoshi and the girls headed over to the snake wall to look at the poor Boa the other two boys had bothered.

"Look Yoshi" Harry said, helping Yoshi to stand on the railing. Yoshi giggled and started to make hissing noises.

"Those two boys are riddled with Red headed imps" Luna said as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I can't believe they banged on the glass like that. Or that the one boy's father did it, it says quite clearly 'do not touch the glass' on the tank" Hermione said with a huff.

"I don't think they care" Harry said. "Watch this" The girls turned back to him and watched as Harry leaned a little closer to the tank.

{I bet you get that all the time} Harry hissed in Parseltongue. The Boa lifted its head from its coil and looked at Harry. It winked its eye then seemed to give a snakey version of a shrug. Hermione gaped as she watched the snake while Luna looked at Harry in surprise. {It mussst be boring to sssit around in there all day. What wasss it like in Brazil?} The snake turned and pointed its nose at a plague on the wall that read it was bred in captivity.

"Harry, how are you making the snake do that?" Hermione hissed.

"He's a snake speaker" Luna said in awe. She heard plenty of stories about Parselmouths, mostly about how they were evil according to 'light' witch and wizards. Luna knew it wasn't a dark ability, or even a light one, but to see Harry openly use it was shocking. Of course Harry was from Japan, it could be Parselmouths weren't seen as evil there.

"A what?" Hermione asked, turning to Luna.

"I'm a Parselmouth" Harry explained. "I can magically talk to snakes. It's a type of 'green' magic and an off shot of 'beast speaking'. Just don't go telling people, for some reason English wizards think it s evil"

"Why?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts, was a Parselmouth and he is historically seen as a dark wizard" Luna explained to Hermione. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a Parselmouth as well so it is mistakenly seen as a dark and evil ability."

"That's just silly" Hermione said.

"It is silly, in India Parselmouths are prized for their ability to speak to snakes and Native Americans in North America who are Parselmouths are usually healers" Harry said then turned back to the snake.

{What are you and the femalesss talking about?} The Boa hissed.

{My friend with the bussshy hair is a new-blood witch} Harry hissed back. {Ssshe hasss never ssseen a ssspeaker before}

"Look at that Dudley!" Harry just had enough time to grab Yoshi and jumped out of the way as Rat boy and Dudley came running back over, pushing Hermione and Luna to the floor. The two boys ignored the girls as they stared at the boa.

"Ow!" Hermione yelled, sitting up. She glared at the two rude bullies, wishing with all her might that they were really face to face with the snake. She was only a little surprised as the glass on the tank disappeared, causing rat boy and Dudley to fall in with a yell. The boa took its chance to escape, stopping by Hermione on the way.

{Thanksss Amiga} The snake hissed then started to slither toward the door. {Brazil here I come}

Harry helped Hermione and Luna off the ground while the horse face woman screamed loudly.

"Ahhh! My baby is trapped!" She screeched as she pounded on the glass that had reappeared on the tank while the man bellowed.

"What did you do?!" The man bellowed as he came toward Harry and the girls, his fist raised in the air. Harry stood protectively in front of his friends and his little brother. In a blur of yellow and black, Ryoga jumped in front of the kids, catching the large man's fist in one hand.

"Don't you fucking *touch* my sons or those girls" Ryoga growled, squeezing the fist he caught until the man yelled in pain.

"Vernon" The horse face woman hissed. Ryoga shoved the man toward his wife then turned toward the kids.

"Let's go" He said, letting them lead the way out of the reptile house, picking Yoshi up and setting his toddler son on his hip. Keiko squealed happily and reached toward her brother.

Harry led them back to Ukyo's cart.

"What is going on? I saw a bunch of zookeepers running around" Ukyo asked as soon as she saw them. The kids explained what happened from the fat kid pushing the girls down and the glass disappearing on the snake tank to the fat man taking a swing at them until Ryoga crushed the other man's hand.

{Hey} Harry blinked and turned toward the voice in the nearby bush. {I just realized I have no idea where Brazil isss.}

{The zoo keepersss are looking for you} Harry hissed back.

{I know, but I don't want to be put back in that cage} The boa said.

"Harry is that the snake?" Hermione hissed when she noticed what Harry was doing. "We need to tell the zoo personal"

"No" Harry said quickly, turning back to Hermione. "Hermione he, I think it's a he anyway, said he doesn't want to be back in that tank."

"But Harry that snake belongs to the zoo" The bushy hair girl said with a frown.

"Come on Hermione-chan, do you want to be stuck in a tank all day with people staring at you or tapping on the glass?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You freed the snake, do you really want to force him back into his prison?" Luna asked as she picked up the snake from the bush.

"Kami-sama, what are you three doing!?" Ukyo yelped when she saw the snake.

"We're freeing a prisoner" Luna said with a smile as she walked over to the yatta and placed the boa into storage space under the cart. Ukyo sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That snake better not try to eat any of us" She told Harry.

"This is wrong" Hermione said with a scowl. "We're stealing a snake"

"No, he's just hitching a ride" Harry said with a grin. "It'll be ok Hermione-chan, don't worry"

"Ok, we better leave now while everyone is still running around" Ukyo said as she started to pack up the cart. Soon enough the group was outside waiting in the parking lot outside of the zoo, the boa safely hidden in the storage compartment in the yatta. Hermione's mother came to pick her daughter up, Emma asking Hermione how the trip to the zoo went. Hermione happily told her everything but the part about springing the snake from the zoo. Luna with Harry's help called the Day Bus so she could go back home.

"I had a lovely time Harry. I look forward to your next letter" Luna said as she turned to smile up at the older boy. "Father and I will soon be heading for America to look for Jackalopes"

"Have a good time Luna-chan" Harry said with a grin.

"I hope you find Mr. Snake a good home" Luna added over her shoulder as she climbed onto the bus and paid the conductor. Harry waved as the bus disappeared with a crack.

"Alright, let's head for the hotel." Ukyo said, taking Yoshi from Ryoga, the toddler laying his head on his mother's shoulder with a cute yawn. "I can't believe you stole a snake" She added under her breath with a shake of her head. Ryoga chuckled, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Never a dull moment, huh Chibi?" He asked.

"Nope" Harry agreed. "Spice is gonna be disappointed she missed all this"

* * *

A week later the Hibiki family somehow made it to South America in Brazil. The boa from the zoo was draped over Harry's neck, looking out at the thick rain forest in front of him.

{Sssso beginsss my new life. I am a wild sssnake now!} The boa said as he slid down to the forest floor and slithered into the rain forest.

"Guess he's happy now" Harry said a bit sadly. Oreo whined, pawing Harry's leg in comfort.

{AAAHHHH!} Harry blinked as he heard the snake scream and come slithering out of the rain forest in a hurry. {I changed my mind! I changed my mind!} the snake 'yelled' as he headed for Harry, a bird from the rain forest chasing him. Oreo growled and barked loudly as he jumped up, snapping his teeth at the bird while the boa quickly climbed up on Harry, hiding under the boy's shirt.

"I don't think the snake wants to live here" Ryoga said with amusement as Oreo finally chased off the bird.

{I didn't know there was giant birdssss here that wanted to eat me} The boa said, sticking his head out of Harry's shirt collar.

"Well what do we do with him? Return him to the zoo?" Ukyo asked.

"Can't I keep him Mom?" Harry asked, petting the snake. "He won't hurt anyone as long as I asked him not to." Ukyo sighed and looked at Ryoga.

"He can talk to snakes" Ryoga said with a shrug. "It's not any worse than Kodachi's pet alligator"

Ukyo sighed and turned to Harry.

"Alright, but even the first time he tries to eat Yoshi or Keiko, I'm going to make a snake okonomiyaki out of him." Ukyo said firmly.

"Hai" Harry quickly said then told the boa he was going to stay with them.

{You won't ssshove me in a little cage right?} The boa asked.

{Of courssse not. Assss long assss you don't try to eat anyone, you can go around freely} Harry assured him.

{Alright then, you have a deal} The boa said.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she leaned back in her chair at her desk at Hogwarts, stretching her arms over her head. She had been working the last two days on the letters sent out to the returning students and had started on the letters going out to the first years. She was watching the auto quill as it wrote out the address to each student so she could grab the ones for the muggleborns. They had to be approached personally after all.

'The amount of students this year is so small' Minerva thought sadly, the war had been in its worst years when these children were born after all so it was really no surprise that this year s class size would be small. She had a feeling that next year would be small too then they would begin to have much larger groups of first years as there had been a baby boom after Voldemort s fall. She sat up as she realized the quill was reaching the 'H's, a quirk to her lips as the name Harry Hibiki-Potter wrote itself out on the envelope with no address, a side effect of being near his adopted father. She snatched the letter up as soon as the quill moved on to the next student, this one would have to be sent a different way than the others.

Now that she had the letter she wanted, Minerva turned to the letters from parents and guardians from other countries that were requesting admin into Hogwarts for their children. It didn't happen often, parent usually preferred their children to go to schools closer to home, but they did get at least one request a year. Why one of the girls starting her second year, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, was an example as the girl lived in China.

"Let's see" Minerva said as she looked at the requests, surprisingly there were three request letters this year. One for a girl named Su Li from Hong Kong... oh twin girls from India... and one from Japan for two children living with... Minerva nearly dropped the last note when she read the name at the bottom.

Remus Lupin

"Well... Seems like young Mr. Lupin managed to surprise me once again Elphinstone" Minerva said to the photo of her late husband that sat on the corner of her desk. She knew that Remus had found out that Harry was adopted and even made friends with Ryoga and his wife Ukyo. They didn't contact each other to keep Albus in the dark as long as possible. Minerva wasn't sure what her friend and boss would do if the man knew about Harry, she was sure that he still wanted the boy to live with Lily's awful sister and her husband. Minerva did know Remus had gotten married to that sweet Kasumi girl and had sent a wedding gift even. And now here was a letter that requested his two foster children, a brother and sister pair named Tatewaki and Kodachi, to join Hogwart s ranks. There was something familiar about those names but she couldn't put her finger on where she d heard them before.

As Minerva stood with the request letters in her hands, Albus's phoenix Patronus came flying through the wall.

"Minerva, would you join me in my office please" Albus's voice requested from the Patronus before fading away.

"Well that is convenient" Minerva said as she left her office since that was where she was heading anyway. She quickly reached the gargoyle guardian, giving the stone beast the password. "Chocolate Frogs" The gargoyle moved to the side, letting the deputy headmistress ride the stairs to the top.

"Come in Minerva" Albus said before she could knock.

'I've got to figure out how he does that' Minerva said as she opened the door.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" She asked out loud.

"Yes yes, sit down. Lemon drop?" Albus offered, holding out the tin of his favorite candies.

"No thank you Albus" Minerva said. "What is it that you wanted?"

"You're working on the student letters correct?" Albus said as he closed the tin and put it to the side. "I would like for you to send this one out as well" He handed a letter to Minerva who looked at the name on the front - Harry Potter. There was only a name on the front, no address. "That should hopefully reach young Mr. Potter"

"Yes.. well... I'll send it out with the rest of the letters" Minerva said as she tucked the letter away in her robe. She knew that it wouldn't work but she wasn't going to tell her boss that. "I have request letters for five students this year. One from China, two from India and two from Japan"

"Ah five? Very good." Albus said with a smile. "Take care of those would you Minerva?"

"Of course Albus. I figured I could take the two in Japan while Pomona and Filius visit the children in India and China?" Minerva slyly suggested. If she went to Japan, she would be able to visit with one of her former Lions and would be able to present Harry with his letter in person.

"That's fine, I'm sure you can take care of everything" Albus said, dismissing his deputy. Minerva smiled and stood, thanking the older man and left the office. As she rode down the stairs, a cat like grin crossed her face. This all worked out rather well!

* * *

Meanwhile down in Hogsmeade...

"As you can see, the building is on the edge of the town but still close to the shops" Lysander Foggerty, a real estate wizard from London, said as he opened the door to allow the person with him inside. "What sort of store are you planning to make Madame... Kolon?"

"It's Cologne" Cologne said as she hopped into the room. "I wish to open a ramen shop, I have opened one in Japan a few years ago and it is quite popular" The Amazon elder looked around. The building was a little bigger than the Nekohanten which pleased the old woman. My great-great granddaughter will be going to the school nearby and I wish to be nearby in case of emergencies

"A ramen shop?" Lysander repeated. He had no idea what ramen was to tell the truth. "Yes... well... Come this way, the living quarters are on the first floor" He lead Cologne to the upper level of the building where she quickly checked out all the rooms.

"Yes... yes I think this place will do nicely" She said after a few minutes. Cologne had come up with the idea of opening a second Nekohanten in the wizard village near the school her student Harry would be attending the next seven years and where her Great Great Granddaughter would be going as well. She wished to keep an eye on both of them as she didn't trust the man named Albus Dumbledore one bit.

She also planned on bringing some of the younger female, and even a few male, members of the tribe here to help. Attractive waitresses and waiters would help make sure the restaurant would stay in business but Cologne hoped they could find powerful wizards and witches to help add to the gene pool of the tribe.

"You will?" Lysander said. "Wonderful. We can return to my office and begin the paperwork" The wizard was very glad to make a sale, he wasn't sure what to make of this shrunken older woman who he thought might be part goblin not unlike his old charms teacher Professor Flitwick but a sale was a sale!

They traveled by floo to Lysander's office in Diagon Alley where Cologne paid for the building in full with gold she had exchanged at the goblin's bank after exchanging a few jewels she brought with her. Once the paperwork was finished, the Amazon went back to the goblin run bank to start the process of warding the new Cat Cafe and getting it ready for business soon enough. Now she only had to pick which tribe members would come to live and work there.

* * *

A few weeks later Minerva finally was able to travel to Japan. She had to wait until all of the first year muggleborn students had been approached with their invitations to Hogwarts. A few weren't able to afford the old school s fees so they were instead directed to some of the smaller day schools in London instead. Pomona and Filius had of course helped her as they were also head of Hogwarts houses. The fourth house head, Severus Snape, had not been included. The foul mood man was the last person any of them wanted greeting new students so they left the Potions Master to stocking up potions for Poppy Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

Pomona Sprout had volunteered to speak to the Patil family in India while Filius Flitwick visited the Li family in Hong Kong. That of course left her to visit Remus Lupin and his family as well as the Hibiki's just as she planed.

Minerva straightened her robe as she reached the gate to the Tendo Dojo. This was the first time she had seen her once student in almost 10 years since the Potter's death and the disappearance of the youngest Potter. She rung the bell hanging on the gate and waited.

~Yes, can I...~ Remus asked as he opened the gate door. "Professor McGonagall!"

"I haven t been your professor in years" Minerva said with a smile. Remus smiled sheepishly but motioned for the witch to enter. "I think you earned the right to call me Minerva"

"Please take off your shoes Profess... Minerva" Remus reminded her. "What brings you here?"

"Your request for the two children under your care to be admitted into Hogwarts" Minerva said as she took her shoes off then took the letter out of her pocket.

"I didn't know there was a visit involved with that" Remus said as he lead her into the living room/dining room area. Soun, whose hair was streaked through with silver now but still had all his hair, was already at the table reading his daily paper. He lowered it so he could see who came into the room.

"McGonagall-san" He said in greeting, remembering the Scottish woman from the few times she had come to Nerima.

"Hello Mr. Tendo." Minerva said as she sat down at the low table. "Goodness this is much lower than I'm use too"

"Hello McGonagall-sensei" Kasumi said with a smile as she brought in a teapot. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Thank you Mrs. Lupin" The older woman said with a smile then turned to Remus. "Yes, we visit the families when we receive request of this nature to fill out paperwork for the school and to arrange payment of school fees."

"Ah... I guess that makes sense" Remus said. Minerva smiled and took out two scrolls for Remus to fill out.

"These names are very familiar but for the life of me I can't remember where I heard them" Minerva said as she watched Remus fill out the paperwork.

"Tatewaki was once my sister s and Ranma's schoolmate and Kodachi is his sister" Kasumi explained. "They got into a spot of trouble with a mushroom that can change your age"

"Kasumi s right, some sort of magic mushroom that de-aged them to around Harry's age" Remus added. "We found out about them around 3 years ago and found out their father was... less than pleasant. He hadn't allowed them to attend any schools of magic and even brainwashed them into thinking magic was either bad or didn't exist"

"Oh my" Minerva said. She remembered who they were now, or at least who the boy Tatewaki was. The strange sword wielding boy that proclaimed to love Ryoga and his friend Ranma's female forms. "How did they end up in your care?"

"Their father found them after they accidently de-aged themselves and kept them locked up" Remus said with a sigh. "Kodachi managed to escape and we found out what was happening to them. After their father was sent to jail I suggested they relive their years growing up so they could learn how to wield their magic. They agreed and let a medi-wizard remove their memories from their years with their father. Tatewaki and Kodachi *know* that they use to be adults but chose to re-grow up. Kodachi is a very good friend of Harry's in fact, she's the one that suggested they attend Hogwarts"

"That's horrible" Minerva said with a shake of her head. She blinked as she heard a sound from the other room that almost sounded like crying.

"I'll be right back" Kasumi said as she stood up and left the room.

"That will be Miyu and Tsuki" Remus explained as he put to the side one scroll and started on the other. He just managed to finish the second scroll, putting it to the side, as two squirmy toddlers set upon him.

"Dadie!" Miyu said as she climbed into Remus's lap while Tsuki clung to his back.

"Oh my.. you have children?" Minerva said in surprise as she looked at the two tiny children.

"Yes, this is Miyu" Remus said with a smile, smoothing his daughter's hair back as she gave Minerva a sunny smile. "And the monkey on my back is Tsuki. They are my mini-Marauders" His old teacher groaned softly.

"Merlin, more Marauders. I will hopefully be retired by then" She said making Remus laugh.

"Come and give your grandpa a hug" Soun requested, holding his arms out to his grandchildren. The twins giggled and ran over to Soun.

"Stache rub!" Tsuki said, unlike the rest of Soun's grandchildren, Tsuki liked his grandfather's mustache rubs. Soun was happy to oblige, lifting Tsuki up and rubbing his cheek against the toddlers, making the boy laugh loudly as the hair of the mustache tickled him.

"Taidaima!" Two voices called as the front door opened.

"Okaeri Nasai!" Kasumi called back. "Tachi, Dachi come in here please" Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno came into the living room.

"Kodachi, Tatewaki, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She teaches at Hogwarts and brought your letters" Remus said. Kodachi's eyes lit up, clasping her hands under her chin.

"Truly? My brother and I will joining Harry-Sama at his school?" She said excitedly. Minerva turned to Remus and mouthed 'Harry-sama? Remus just shrugged his shoulders, Kodachi had called Harry that since her memories were erased.

"Yes, here are your acceptance letters" Minerva said as she stood and handed a letter each to the Kuno siblings. Kodachi eagerly opened her letter, reading it quickly then looking at the list of equipment. She frowned as she reached the part about pets. It said they were only allowed a cat, owl or toad. She saw nothing about alligators. Oh well, she wasn't about to leave Mr. Turtle behind, she would just have to sneak him in.

"Thank you McGonagall-sensei" Kodachi said with a bow. "I look forward to joining your school"

"So do I" Tatewaki said as he tucked his letter away. "My dear sister and I have been looking forward to this. We shall not disappoint you. Uncle Remus should know where we shall buy our things."

"I think we can arrange a trip to Diagon Alley" Remus said with a chuckle.

* * *

An hour later Minerva left the Tendo Dojo and headed to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. She was excited to see Harry in person again, it having been a few years since the last time. She had gotten plenty of letters from the Hibiki s as Harry grew up complete with photos but there was nothing like seeing James and Lily's boy for herself.

~Welcome to Ucchan's!~ Ukyo said cheerfully as the door opened. She blinked then grinned as she saw who entered her door. "McGonagall-sensei" She said in greeting as she recognized the woman.

"Mrs. Hibiki" Minerva said with a smile. "I brought young Mr. Hibiki's Hogwarts letter, is he here?"

"Yeah, he and Ryoga are out back." Ukyo said. ~Konatsu, take over the grill~

~Hai Ukyo-sama~ Konatsu said as he put the dirty plates he was carrying into the sink and came over to the grill.

"You're lucky; this is one of the few times we make it home during the summer." Ukyo said as she led Minerva outside to the back of the store. "Harry, you got a visitor!"

"Mimi!" Harry said with a large grin, his fangs cutely showing.

"Harry" Minerva said with a smile of her own. "Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?"

"Hai!" Harry said, taking the letter that Minerva gave him.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Hibiki-Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

"I accept!" Harry said not seeing a reason send an owl when Minerva was there. "I can't wait Mimi, I've been looking forward to this for years."

"Now remember Harry, you cannot call me 'Mimi' during school hours, you must call me Professor McGonagall" Minerva said in warning.

"I'll remember." Harry promised. "Do you think I can get the things I need in Mahou Village?" he asked as he looked at the equipment list. "Or do I need to go to Diagon Alley?"

"I would suggest Diagon Alley, you need to go to Madame Malkin's for your school robes" Minerva said.

"Alright. When can we go?" He asked his parents excitedly.

"How about around your birthday Chibi" Ryoga suggested. Harry agreed, looking down at his letter again. He could not wait to go to Hogwarts!

* * *

The Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts Rubeus Hagrid, or just Hagrid, the friendly half giant that worked for Hogwarts stopped as he headed to the Three Broomsticks. He had been heading there to get himself a giant size pint of ale when he heard his name.

"I'm telling you she was as big as Hagrid" A wizard said as he gossiped with his friend. "Pretty, but big"

"All those girls that work at that Cat Cafe are pretty" The other wizard said with a dreamy look. His friend agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, that might be my new favorite place to eat" The first wizard said.

Hagrid was now curious, someone as large as him? There weren't many half giants around, in fact Hagrid had never met another one like him. Of course there was Olympe Maxime but since he had never met her or even seen her before, the woman didn't cross his mind.

"Wha' you two yammering on 'bout?" Hagrid asked. The two wizards jumped, they had been so focused on their conversation and thinking about the pretty girls from China they hadn't noticed the very tall man.

"Hagrid!" The first man said. "We were just talking about you"

"You got to see it Hagrid, they got all these pretty girls working at this new restaurant on the edge of town" The second man said. "This git here says one is as tall as you"

"She was!" The first wizard said. "Go see for yourself, it's down that way" He pointed toward the edge of Hogsmeade. Now very curious, Hagrid told the two wizards goodbye and headed in the direction he was pointed in. He rounded the corner and saw the newest shop in Hogsmeade, the sign on top proclaiming it as the 'Cat Cafe'. Standing in front was a pretty young woman and young man who were calling people in.

"Sir, come have too too good ramen!" The girl said, waving and calling to Hagrid as she caught sight of him. "Come! Come!" Hagrid stooped slightly to enter the door, inside the restaurant was cool and decorated with Chinese art and lanterns. The half giant admired the dragon art on one of the walls.

"Nihao, welcome to the Cat Cafe" A voice said from behind Hagrid. He turned and looked down, surprised as he looked at a healthy pair of breasts. He blushed brightly behind his bushy beard as he lifted his head to look at a pretty giant of a woman in the eye. "Expecting someone a little shorter?"

"Err... Sorry 'bout that" Hagrid said, rubbing the back of his head. "'M Hagrid, Keeper of the key and grounds keeper up at H'gwarts"

"My name is Cinnamon" The Chinese giantess said with a smile and with a slight accent as she bowed. "Come! Let me show you to your table" Hagrid followed his fellow half giant over to a table were two other waitress's pushed together a couple of chairs for the man. From the kitchen Cologne chuckled as she watched, she had been correct, the girls and two village boys she had brought from the village had helped to bring in people. Many of them had ended up liking what was on the menu thankfully so they would be repeat customers. She hadn't been sure about bringing Cinnamon along as well, while pretty and a very good fighter most men were turned off by the woman's size. Then she d heard that a man working at the nearby school was quite large. Cologne was happy to see the two half giants had already hit it off, the girl taking her break so she could talk to Hagrid.

The Amazon elder turned back to the stove, satisfied with the way everything was turning out. The younger amazons were already searching for husbands/wives to bring new blood into the tribe and she was close to her student's new school so she could keep an eye on Harry.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron with Ryoga. Ukyo and his siblings were back in Japan so the father and son were alone to get the items on his school list. Remus and Kasumi would be bringing Tatewaki and Kodachi later so they could get their robes and books.

"Mornin'" Tom said as they sat at his bar, giving them a nearly toothless smile. "I hadn't seen you two in a while."

"We're here to get Harry's things" Ryoga said.

"I'm starting Hogwarts" Harry said with a grin.

"Well ain't that nice. I went to Hogwarts myself" Tom said with a fond smile. "In Hufflepuff I was. You gents want breakfast before you start yer shopping?"

"We ate already but we could do with one of those butter beer things" Ryoga said. Tom smiled and nodded, getting out two chilled bottles of the popular drink and taking two silver coins from Ryoga. Ryoga and Harry talked softly about where they wanted to go and what to pick up. The first stop would be Gringotts of course; Harry would use the key to his Godfather's Sirius Black's vault. Nabiki had been very clear on this in case someone was watching Harry's trust vault, they didn't want to tip their hand too soon. Dumbledore might not have a legal leg to stand on to take Harry away from his family but they didn't want to show their hand too soon either.

"Ah Hagrid!" Tom suddenly called. "The usual?" The Hibiki boys turned toward the person Tom was talking too.

"Whoa, he's tall" Harry said with wide green eyes.

"Not today Tom" Hagrid said in a booming voice. "Got important business for H'gwarts. Maybe later"

"He's going out the back, let's go so he open the door for us" Harry said as he hopped out off his seat and lead his directionally challenged father to the back door.

"Err? Goin' into the Alley?" Hagrid asked as Ryoga and Harry joined him.

"Yes, we're getting my things for Hogwarts" Harry said with a grin. Hagrid laughed, his kind black eyes twinkling merrily.

"The names Rubeus Hagrid, The Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts" Hagrid introduced himself, holding his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Pleased to meet you Hagrid-san" Harry said taking hold of the much larger hand with both of his own, for going the usual bow. "My name is Harry Hibiki. This is my dad Ryoga!"

"Just Hagrid is fine" Hagrid said, his eyes misting just a tiny bit at the name 'Harry' but knew that this *couldn't* be James and Lily's boy. He held his hand out to Ryoga who easily met his giant strength grip with his own, surprising Hagrid a bit. "How 'bout I give you and yer Da a tour of the alley and h'lp get all yer things for Hogwarts?"

"We wouldn't want to be a bother" Ryoga said politely. "We've been to-"

"It s no bother at all" Hagrid said, cutting Ryoga off. The half giant turned to the wall, taking out a pink umbrella as he mumbled under his breath. Ryoga and Harry looked confused and curious at the umbrella. Both father and son each had an umbrella as well, Ryoga had his signature red combat umbrella while Harry had a small, lighter forest green version on his back. Hagrid tapped the end of the umbrella on the bricks that opened the wall, grinning merrily as the bricks pulled back. "Welcome to Diagon Alley 'Arry"

Harry grinned as he looked out over Diagon Alley, he had been there a couple of times before but it was always something to see. Harry and Ryoga followed Hagrid toward Gringotts, the youngest male waving happily at the goblin guards while Ryoga nodded. The guards nodded back as they respected Ryoga as a warrior. Hagrid noticed the gesture, wondering what it meant as he had never seen a goblin act like before.

"Ye can exchange yer money at the counter there" Hagrid told Harry and Ryoga.

"Oh we don't need to, I have a vault" Harry said. Hagrid just nodded and followed the other two up to one of the goblin tellers.

"Can I help you?" The goblin teller said, peering at Harry over the edge of his desk.

"Hi, I need to withdraw from vault 303" Harry said with a smile.

"Do you have your key?" The teller asked. Harry nodded and handed the key that Sirius Black gave Ragnok 10 years ago for the Hibiki's to use over to the goblin. The teller checked the key, nodded to himself and handed the key to Harry.

"Griphook!" He called, a younger goblin coming over. "Take them to vault 303."

"Thank you" Harry said with a wave. The goblin looked up at Hagrid next.

"I need to take you-know-what 'ut of vault 713" Hagrid said as he took the letter from Dumbledore out of one of his many deep pockets and handed it to the goblin. The teller read the note then looked up at Hagrid.

"You shall go with Griphook as well. Hurry or you will miss the cart" He said as he pointed in the direction where Griphook was already leading Harry and Ryoga to the carts after hearing his instructions. Hagrid quickly followed after them, sharing a cart with Ryoga and Harry.

"I like Gringotts carts" Harry said as he sat behind Griphook, having rode the carts in Japan's Gringotts plenty of times. The goblin just smirked and pulled the lever to make the cart go. Harry whooped as the cart raced through the tunnels while Ryoga calmly sat in his seat and Hagrid clung to the sides of the cart.

"Vault 303" Griphook said as the cart came to a stop. Harry jumped out after Griphook, handing the goblin the key to open the door. Inside was a tidy sum of gold, silver and bronze coins which Harry filled a bag up with. He hopped back in the cart next to his adopted father.

"Can't you go slower?" Hagrid asked as Griphook rejoined them.

"Sorry. One speed only" Griphook said with a smirk as he pulled the lever again, Harry could have sworn they were going even faster. Hagrid thought so as well, his face getting a green tint. The cart dove into the deeper tunnels, Harry swore that he saw a flash of fire in one of the tunnels that they passed, as they headed for vault 713.

"Vault 713" Griphook said as they came to a stop. Hagrid pulled himself out of the cart, leaning against the wall while Griphook used his magic to open the door as this vault was under much heavier security.

"So what happens if someone is stupid enough to try to break in?" Harry asked, he had always wondered about that.

"The vault door traps them inside the vault" Griphook said as he finished unlocking the door and letting the door swing open. "We check for intruders in about... every ten years or so" He added with a smirk while Harry watched Hagrid enter the vault. Inside there was nothing but a single tiny package wrapped in brown paper. Whatever the item was, it was placed in Hagrid's pocket quickly. The ride back up to the surface was just as quick as the ride down.

"Thank you Griphook" Harry said as they left the tunnel area and headed back to the lobby. "May your vaults be filled with gold" He said in parting, having learned the phrase years ago. Griphook bowed to the young wizard as he left with Ryoga and Hagrid.

"W'll I guess 'Arry's next stop shou'd be Madam Malkin's for his robes" Hagrid said once they exited the bank. "It's right over there... I hope you don't mind iffen I he'd in for a pint do ye? I 'ate those bloody carts"

"It's fine" Ryoga assured the much larger man.

"Wonderful" Hagrid said. "As soon as I'm better I'll join you and take you both 'round the alley" The half giant headed for the Leaky Cauldron to grab himself a pint to steady his nerves.

"Well he's nice at least" Harry said as soon as the man was out of earshot. "Should we tell him we really don't need him to guide us around Dad?"

"No" Ryoga said after a few minutes. "It seems to make him happy to guide us around. Let's go get your robe Chibi"

The bell over the door rang as father and son entered Madam Malkin's.

"Hogwarts dear?" A plump woman with graying hair asked as soon as she saw them.

"Hai" Harry said.

"Well just step up on the stool in the back" The woman said as she motioned into the back while Ryoga sat on a stool next to the window. In the area in the back stood another boy with dark skin and short dark hair on a step stool while a young witch fitted a robe he was wearing.

"Hogwarts as well?" The boy asked, a slight accent in his voice that sounded a tiny bit Italian.

"Hai" Harry said as he stood on the stool next to the other boy. The elderly witch from the front came in and directed a measuring tape to fly around the boy.

"I am as well" The dark boy said as he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Blaise Zabini" He said after a few minutes, turning to Harry slightly and holding out his hand.

"Harry Hibiki" Harry said, bowing at the waist and ignoring the other boy's hand. Blaise's eyes flashed as Harry didn't take and shake his hand.

"It's rude to ignore you better s hand even if the bow is a nice touch" He said.

"We don't shake hands in Japan" Harry said with a shake of his head. "It's rude to touch other people you don't know in such a manner. We greet each other with a bow instead. And who says you're my better?"

"Oh" Blaise said, he didn't know much about Asian culture but he had seen a Chinese girl earlier in the day do the same thing. "I'll let it pass then... You don't look Japanese"

"I'm adopted" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, careful not to disturbed the witch who was working on fitting his robes work.

"Ah... who are your real parents then?" Blaise asked. "Were they... like us?"

"Like us? If you mean that they were a witch and wizard then yes" Harry said.

"Hmm, it's a shame they have to let *them* in" Blaise said.

"Them?" Harry asked.

"You know, *muggle borns*" Blaise said in a way that he wished to use another word.

"You mean the new bloods" Harry said. "You know that it's been proven that if you trace a 'mundane born' bloodline back you'll find magical ancestors don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked with a frown. He had never heard that before.

"Just what I said. My dad and I travel a lot during the summer, a wizard in America discovered that all 'muggle borns' as you call them are descended from 'squibs' so there isn't such a thing as muggle born, just a magical family able to use magic again."

"Hmm" Blaise frowned, he would have to think on that and see if it was true. "So what house do you think you'll be in? My family is usually either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Don't know" Harry said. "It doesn't really matter to me in the end"

"So you would be fine with Hufflepuff?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You re done dear" The witch attending Blaise said.

"Well I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts then" Blaise said as he stepped off the stool and headed into the changing room to change back into his regular robes.

* * *

Harry finished up at Madam Malkin's, his school stuff tucked under his arm. Outside of the store Hagrid was waiting for them with three ice cream cones. They sat on a bench outside of the stores enjoying the treat while Hagrid told Harry and Ryoga about himself and about Hogwarts.

"So you know a lot about magical animals?" Harry asked as Hagrid talked about some of the creatures he took care of back at the school.

"A bit" Hagrid said. "A 'ot of animals are misunderst'od, like dragons. Blimey... I would like to have a dragon" The half giant said in a dreamy tone.

"I think I saw a dragon in the tunnels at Gringotts" Harry said.

"Ye likely did" Hagrid agreed. "Well, let's get the rest of yer things" The large man lead the father and son pair around the shops. Harry picked out his potion ingredients at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary but skipped Potage's Cauldron Shop as Harry already had a cauldron and other supplies he needed.

The stop at Flourish and Blotts took a little while as Harry eagerly looked through the books after getting the ones he needed for school. Quills and the telescope were skipped over as Harry planed on using normal pens and to get a telescope from the mundane shops. They stopped at the luggage store to get his trunk, a nice one with three compartments.

"That j'st leave yer wand" Hagrid said after they finished at the other shops. "Only one place to get a wand, Ollivander's"

"Hagrid, I really don't need to get a wand" Harry said with a shake of his head since he already had one. In fact, he had two: One he had gotten from wand maker Taro Shijo while the other use to be Voldemort's.

"Nonsense" Hagrid said, brushing off Harry's words. "Eve'yone needs a wand"

"That's not what..." Harry tried to say before he was pulled into the dusty shop. Ryoga sighed as he followed them in, Hagrid was nice but the man didn't seem to listen sometimes.

"Rubeus Hagrid" An older man, Garrick Ollivander, said as he stepped out of the backroom of his shop. "Oak, 16 inches. Wand served you well until you were expelled"

"Yes sir" Hagrid said. "Kept both pieces I did"

"You're not using them of course" Ollivander said, casting a side glance at the pink umbrella that Hagrid carried.

"Of co'rse not" Hagrid said as he hid the umbrella from view. Harry's attention was peaked; Hagrid had his wand in his umbrella? The boy wondered if he could do that with one of his wands. "It's a little crowded in h're, why don't I step outsi'e" The half giant offered, he wanted to head over to the pet shop, little Harry said he had a pet already but a dog wouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts unless it was his familiar and it didn't sound like it was. So, as a welcome to the wizarding world present, the kind large man decided to get Harry a pet he could bring! Not a cat of course, he was allergic to the ruddy things and toads were useless but an owl, those were bloody useful and he could use it to send mail to his parents.

Ollivander chuckled and turned to Harry.

"Now, this one is your wand arm?" He asked as he sent his measuring tape to start measuring Harry.

"I'm ambidextrous but I mostly favor my right hand" Harry said as the tape flew around him. "I'm sorry Ollivander-san, we tried to tell Hagrid-san but I don't need to get a wand, I already have one"

"Really, may I see it?" Ollivander asked as he turned away from the shelves of wands. "That's enough" He told the measuring tape which went slack and fell to the floor. Harry shrugged and flicked his right hand, his holly and Kirin wand sliding out of a holster he had on his arm. He handed the wand to Ollivander handle first.

"Ah yes, one of Taro's works" The elderly man said with a fond smile. "A fine wand marker, holly and ... a tail hair of Kirin" Ollivander waved the wand, sending a wave of bubbles out of the tip. "Yes, as always Taro's wand is wonderful" He handed the wand back to Harry who slipped it back into the holster. "You have a fine wand and it's bonded very nicely with you but will you permit me to fit you with a wand as well? Call it fun rivalry to see if I can find a better fit"

Harry looked over at his dad who shrugged.

"Your call Chibi" Ryoga said. "He won't get in trouble for having more than one wand will he?" he asked Ollivander.

"I cannot sell two wands to anyone in my shop at one time until you are an Auror or a hit wizard." Ollivander said. "But I can sell a wand to someone who already has one from another wand maker." The man walked over to the shelves of wands and started taking down boxes. "Try this, willow with a tail hair of a unicorn, a distant cousin of the Kirin" he handed the wand to Harry to who gave it a wave. A vase on Ollivander's counter burst into pieces.

"No no... Not that one" He said to himself as he took the wand and handed another to Harry. "Holly and dragon heart string" This one was snatched from Harry before he could even wave it. The man seemed to get more and more excited as he brought wand after wand out for Harry to try. Most of them were either made out of holly wood or had unicorn hair. A couple had Kirin cores but those hadn't worked either. Soon there was a large pile of wands lying on the countertop.

"Ollivander-san, I don't think we're going to find a wand" Ryoga said as he eyed the pile, Harry hadn't tried that many wands in Taro's shop.

"Just one more chance" Ollivander requested as he looked at Harry again. "Hmm... I wonder..." He disappeared behind the shelves for a few minutes then came back with a dusty box. "Holly with the feather of a phoenix" He said, handing the box to Harry. Harry took the wand out and gave it a wave, gasping slightly as the magic rushed up to met him while a wave of gold and red sparks showed from the end of the wand.

"Wonderful!" Ollivander said with a delighted clap. "And very curious..."

"I'm sorry, what's curious?" Harry asked as he turned away from the wand to look up at the man.

"I remember every wand I have ever made" Ollivander said as he gazed at the wand. "And every wand I have come across. The Bowtuckle who allowed me to take wood from his holly tree allowed me enough for two wands. Some of it I gave to Taro who made your first wand. The phoenix who gave the feather for that wand gave another feather, just one... that feather belonged to the wand that gave you that spot of dark magic there Mr. Potter" Ollivander said, looking at Harry's bandana covered forehead.

Ryoga grabbed Harry and pulled his son back against his chest.

"How did you know?" Ryoga asked softly with narrowed eyes, a faint aura surrounding him.

"I am part fae and I am able to see magic, it helps with my wand making" Ollivander said, holding up his hands. "I've met you before, when you were a wee baby. You came in with your father James Potter, he needed a new wand as his old one was broken on the job. I can also see the magic behind the spot on your forehead; do you have a mark or scar there?"

"Hai, a lightning bolt shaped scar" Harry confirmed. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"I, Garrick Ollivander, do swear that I will keep the secret of..." Ollivander took out his hand to make his oath then looked at the pair.

"Harry Hibiki-Potter" Ryoga said, his chi calming down and aura fading away.

"The secret of Harry Hibiki-Potter" Ollivander finished, the tip of his wand flashing. "Now, Mr. Hibiki, He-who-must-not-be-named did great things... terrible but great... I think we shall see great things from you as well... that will be seven Gallons"

The wand and a second wand holster was paid for, the two Hibiki's quickly exited the store.

"Th're you are" Hagrid said in a booming voice as he saw the pair. "Didja get yer wand?"

"Hai" Harry said, holding up his new holly and phoenix feather wand. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the covered cage Hagrid was holding.

"It's fer you" Hagrid said with a beaming smile, handing the cage over to Harry. Harry slid the cover off and cooed at the beautiful Snowy owl inside who blinked large, intelligent looking amber eyes at him. Harry swore he could almost feel a connection to her right away.

"Hagrid-san, she's beautiful" Harry said, pushing his fingers through the bars so he could pet her chest feathers. "Are you sure you want to give her to me?" He asked, looking up at the half giant.

"Yer said you won't be able ter bring yer dog" Hagrid said. "Owls are dead useful. She'll be able to deliver mail fer ya, I even got the shop keeper ta put a portkey band on 'er so she can fly back and forth from where eve' you live quickly and not havta fly fer so long"

"If you re sure" Harry said, looking at his new owl again who barked happily.

"Arigato Gozaimasu" Ryoga said up to Hagrid who just smiled, guessing that the other man had said 'thank you'.

* * *

"Mom! Look at my new owl!" Harry said as he ran into Ucchan's the next day. Ukyo looked up from the grill and smiled as Harry proudly held up his arm so his adopted mother could see. "Her name is Shiroyuki, isn't she great?" (1)

"She's very pretty" Ukyo agreed, laughing as the owl seemed to puff out her chest as she was admired. Ryoga followed Harry in, holding the cage Shiroyuki had been in.

"I'm going to show Yoshi and Keiko" Harry said, running off into the back.

"Shiroyuki?" Ukyo said after a few minutes, looking at Ryoga amused.

"What? It's a nice name" Ryoga said. "Harry picked it out"

"He gets your naming habit then" Ukyo said with a chuckle while Ryoga looked confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ryoga asked with a frown.

"You named your dog 'Shirokuro' Sugar" Ukyo said. "You named your dog 'white-black' and now your son named his owl 'white-snow' and you don't see how funny that is?"

"There's nothing wrong with Shirokuro's name" Ryoga said, defending his elderly dog while Ukyo laughed.

* * *

Author note: And we're finally starting the first year of school. As Harry went to Diagon Alley before his birthday he didn't run into Malfoy, instead he runs into Blaise Zabini.

(1) Shiroyuki is Hedwig just in case no one got that, she just has a different name. Harry was raised by a man who named his white and black dog 'Shirokuro (white-black)' so it only makes sense that Harry would do the same type of thing and name his snowy owl 'Shiroyuki (white-snow)'


End file.
